Death Before Betrayal
by bjpboy8008
Summary: Tinkerbell is captured by pirates and tortured for information on Peter Pans new hideout.  But no amount of pain can force Tinkerbell to betray her best friend.
1. Peter and Tinks New Hideout

**Authors Note: Well, here it is, my first chapter story. I've been mulling this idea around in my head for a long time and now I feel ready to share with ya'll! Just so you know, I've pretty much worked this entire story out in my head, I know where it's gonna go, how it's gonna end, and how it's gonna play out, so I can guarantee this story will get completed. It might not even take me that long to write. It's a different kind of Tinkerbell story, at least that's what my goal for it is. I'm always looking to try something no one else has done. I hope you all enjoy. I'm really looking forward to writing this! In the immortal words of the Joker: Here… we… go!**

**Rated T for some brutal violence and I might sneak some language in. **

**Disclaimer: A majority of these characters are owned by Disney. Any characters you don't recognize are my creation.**

Another day had come and gone in Neverland. The sun was just beginning to set behind one of Neverlands panoramic mountain ranges, the cloudless sky had begun to turn a blazing orange, and the only sounds that could be heard were the soft chirpings of crickets.

Near the very center of the island, in a large but fairly uninteresting rock formation was cave. Small, yet cozy. Dark, yet homey. Noticeable, yet also somewhat discreet. Anyone passing by would not even give it a second look. In fact, there were only a handful of people in Neverland who were even aware of this caves existence, and to them, this cave was probably the most important location in all of Neverland.

This cave served as the hideout for Neverlands most famous inhabitant. The hero of many children's bedtime stories. The scourge of all pirates and leader of the lost boys: Peter Pan, the boy who wouldn't grow up! Peter had gone through a large number of hideouts during his time in Neverland. He was constantly pressured to remain one step ahead of his arch nemesis, the dreaded Captain Hook, and his band of bloodthirsty pirates. Though Peter was in no way intimidated by, or even scared of the pirates, he knew that any chance of Hook finding his secret hideout could cause severe trouble for him and his friends. Not long ago, Peters last hideout was destroyed by a bomb disguised as a present for him. Though he had survived the attack, he couldn't risk something like that happening again.

From the moment he first discovered this cave, Peter had quickly considered it his favorite hideout. It was cozy, yet big enough for all the lost boys to fit in. It also offered a beautiful view of the surrounding forest and mountains since it was so high up on the rock formation. But best of all, it was so well concealed by surrounding rocks that it was almost impossible to see unless you looked hard enough. Peter was confident that Hook would never discover this hideout. This cave would be their home for rest of their endless lives.

Now, with the day coming to an end, and the lost boys all fast asleep on their mossy rock beds, Peter sat back in his favorite chair shaped rock, his feet propped up on a medium sized bolder in front of him as he leisurely blew into his pan flute. It had been a long and fun day, and Peter wanted to enjoy every last minute of it. He planned on staying up until the last bit of light had left the sky.

The only light in the cave at the moment came from the setting sun shining through the entrance, and a small but bright glow coming from another part of the cave. This bright glow belonged to Peters young pixie friend Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was Peters closest friend and the only other person besides Peter and the lost boys who knew about the cave. The two had been through a lot together. In fact, it was Tinkerbell who had brought Peter to Neverland. She had met him in a large park during one of her trips to what she and all Never Fairies referred to as "the Mainland." The job of the Never Fairies was to change the seasons on the Mainland. Tinkerbell was a Tinker fairy and originally Tinker fairies weren't allowed to go to the Mainland, but things had changed over time, and the fairy queen Clarion had become more lenient about letting Tinker fairies go there once in a while.

Tink had been exploring this particular park when she came across a crying young boy. When she tried to ask him why he was crying, she found that he couldn't understand her. To humans, fairy voices sounded like jingling bells or chimes. It varied depending on the fairies talent. Unable to communicate by speaking, Tinkerbell had worked out a series of pantomimes that were able to help him understand what she was saying. When the young boy finally was finally able to understand her, he told her about how he found out what was to become of him when he grew up. Responsibility, work, a family, he wanted none of that. So he ran away form home, hoping to find somewhere he wouldn't have to put up with such a horrid life.

When Tink heard this, she thought for a moment. Her home of Neverland was a place where no one aged. Where the physical limitations of the Mainland were none existent. Where he would be free to live whatever life he wanted. He would absolutely love it there. She was sure she could bring him there without any of the other fairies finding out. When she explained this fantastic place to him, the young boys tears immediately stopped, and his expression became one of absolute awe. He wanted to go there more than anything in the world. After expressing his excitement in wanting to go, Tinkerbell sprinkled a small amount of her pixie dust on him and explained to him that with just a little bit of pixie dust and some happy thoughts, he could fly! It didn't take long for him to get this concept down, and before he knew it, Tink was leading him to the second star to the right, where Neverland was located.

It didn't take long for the two to become good friends. From the moment he first got to Neverland, the young boy, whose name Tink learned was Peter Pan, had made it obvious that his absolute favorite thing to do was go on adventures. Tink was able to warm up to this concept quite well. She herself was quite the adventurous little pixie, more so than most of her fairy friends. The two did all kinds of crazy things together, from exploring the various islands surrounding Neverland, to battling the pirates who terrorized Neverland. In fact, duking it out with the pirates was their absolute favorite thing to do. It was when Peter Pan had cut off Captain Hooks hand and fed it to a crocodile had fighting pirates become a daily habit for them.

Things had started to get pretty intense when Hook had located Peters tree hideout and attempted to blow him up within it. It was because of Tinkerbell that Peter had survived the bomb blast, and because of that, the two became significantly closer. Though Tink would never admit it, she had grown extremely fond of Peter. There was nothing necessarily romantic about their relationship, but it was definitely something that went beyond typical friendship.

Now Tinkerbell was sitting in a position similar to how Peter was sitting. In a smaller version of a chair shaped rock with her feet up on a bolder in front of her. Although, she wasn't playing a pan flute (she had never been much of a musical fairy,) she was simply resting with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

She listened has Peter played his pan flute. He was quite good at it, and this song in particular was very beautiful and relaxing. "That's kinda pretty; did you just make it up?" She asked.

Peter stopped playing and shrugged his shoulders. During his time in Neverland, Tinkerbell had taught how to understand fairy language. It had taken a while, but now Peter was completely fluent in all forms of fairy speak. "It's just something I'm experimenting with." Peter said lazily, and proceeded to start playing again.

Tink gave a small smile. "Well it's really good. You should teach me how to play sometime." She said.

Peter stopped playing again and turned his head toward her. "I don't know, it took me a long time to master it and I don't really feel like wasting my time teaching someone else." He said somewhat snarkily.

Tink scoffed at this. "Whatever, I'll learn it for myself then." She said proudly.

Peter gave a small laugh. "Where are you gonna find a pan flute small enough for you?" He asked, still laughing a little.

"I'll make one; I am a Tinker fairy after all." Tink said, still sounding proud.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever, have fun with that." He said as he put the pan flute on the ground next to him and put his hands behind his head.

"Pretty crazy day wasn't it?" Peter said, sliding further down in his seat.

"Ah, I think we've had crazier ones." Tink said, doing the same in her chair.

Actually, today had been pretty tame by their standards. All they did was race around the rocky cliffs on Neverlands eastern shore and sling rocks at various birds of prey. Those kinds of birds were usually dangerous to Tinkerbell, but since Peter was with her, she had nothing to worry about. They wouldn't try to snatch her up as long as he was there.

"Well, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Peter asked while yawning at the same time.

Tink shrugged. "I don't know; mess around with Hook and his idiot pirates maybe." She said lazily.

Peter shook his head. "Nah, that's getting boring. It's been like months since we've seen him anyway." He said.

"Yeah I know, he's probably realized how pathetic his life is by now and threw himself to that croc or something." Tink said. Peter laughed heartily at hearing this. Tink chuckled a little as well.

"You know, sometimes I almost wish those pirates would find this cave. It'd be kind of fun defending it from them." Peter said quietly. He was starting to sound tired.

Tink snorted and shook her head when she heard this. "Oh yeah right! We had a hell of a good time when he found our last hideout!" She said sarcastically.

Peter immediately sat up in his chair and turned toward her. "Oh jeez Tink, don't tell me you're still sore about the whole bomb incident. Look, I've told you a million times that I'm grateful for what you did!" He said, sounding rather annoyed.

Tink shot him a glare. "You'd better be grateful pal! I was pulling bomb shards out of my ass for a week after that." She said as she rubbed her bottom.

Peter laughed. "Well, at least you didn't ask me to pull em out for you." He said chuckling.

Tink gave him a sinister smile. "You know, I think there are still a few shards stuck in here." She said as she patted her bottom and flew over to him. She landed face down in his lap and pulled up on her green dress a little. "Get to work bitch." She ordered.

Peter laughed and lightly brushed her off his leg. "Not gonna happen Tinky!" He said as he and Tink laughed uproariously.

Eventually, their laughter died down as Tink made herself comfortable on Peters leg, leaning back against his stomach. "You know, when you really think about it, that whole bomb incident was really kinda my fault." She said quietly. "I mean, I was the one who told Hook where your hideout was."

Peter looked down at her. "Yeah well, I was kind of a jerk to you over the whole Wendy thing. I can't say I blamed you for being upset with me." He said sounding somewhat ashamed.

Tink shook her head. "That still doesn't excuse what I did. I mean, I did make him promise not to lay a finger or a hook on you before I told him, but he I guess he found a loophole in that agreement, which is amazing considering how dumb he is." She said with a small giggle.

Peter chuckled a little. "Well, I guess you learned a valuable lesson: Never trust a pirate." He said proudly.

Tink gave him a small smile. "Damn straight." She said quietly.

The two remained quiet for a few minutes, just taking in the last moments of daylight, when Tinkerbell spoke.

"Do you still think about her?" Tink asked.

Peter looked confused. "Who?" He asked.

Tink shook her head and gave a small laugh. "Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about, Wendy. Do you still think about her?" She asked again.

Peter closed his eyes and remained quiet for a few seconds. He seemed to be seriously pondering this question. "Not really, I haven't seen her in, gee, how long has it been? Four, five years? Something like that. I went by her house once when we were visiting the Mainland not too long ago and she wasn't there. Neither were her brothers. They must not live there any more or something." He said, sounding a little bummed.

Tink gave a small shrug. "I guess not." She said seeming somewhat relieved.

Peter looked down at Tink again, and she looked up at him. He stared at her for a few seconds and finally spoke. "Tink, you're not still jealous are you?"

Tink exhaled deeply. "Peter, I really don't feel like talking about that right now." She said sounding highly annoyed.

"Awww c'mon Tink, admit it!" Peter exclaimed in a highly amused voice.

Tink was now starting to turn red, a sign that she was about to blow. She leapt to her feet and turned angrily toward Peter. "Peter, stop it! You're bringing up a moment of my life I'd rather forget about! I don't know what was going on between you two, but I'm sure it was nothing that was necessary for me to freak out like that! I'm not proud of the way I acted, and I've apologized several times for it! Let's just drop it okay!" She snapped.

Peter through his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright, sorry Tink! Jeez, I was just kidding around." He said somewhat angrily.

Tink groaned loudly, folded her arms and turned away from him.

Peter let out a long hard sigh. He looked down at the angry you pixie and gave a small smile. He then placed his hand behind her, stretched out his finger, and gently stroked her back. Tinks shoulders lowered a little, and she let out a small, pleasurable moan. Tink loved it when Peter stroked her back like this, and Peter knew it was always good for calming her down when she was angry.

"Tink, Wendy was a nice girl and all, but she could never replace you. You're my best friend. You're the reason I'm here in Neverland in the first place. Besides, it's nice to have a friend who's as smart as I am, unlike those blockheads." Peter said as he jerked his thumb back at the sleeping lost boys.

Tink giggled a little and unfolded her arms. "A little lower, lower, ahhh yeah, right there." She said as Peter lowered his finger and gently but vigorously moved his finger nail up and down along Tinks lower back.

"You know, you're lucky you're good at doing this, otherwise I'd have abandoned you long ago." Tink said as she leanded forward a little.

Peter just smiled as he continued to stroke her back. After a few minutes, Tink stepped away from his finger. "Alright that's good. Thank you, that was very relaxing." Tink said sounding much calmer.

"No problem. Glad I could calm you down." Peter said.

Outside the cave, the sky was starting to turn black and the first stars were beginning to appear. Tink stretched her arms and gave a long yawn. "Alright, I better get home before the owls come out." She said as she flittered her wing and took off.

"Wait Tink, before you go, tell me what you think we should do tomorrow!" Peter called after her.

Tink turned around and thought for a moment. Then her eyes got really wide. "Hey, have I ever told you about that island north of Neverland?" She asked excitedly.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, you've mentioned it a few times." He said, looking a little confused as to why Tink seemed so excited.

Tink continued. "Did I tell you about the old wrecked pirate ship that's on it?"

Peters eyes got wide. "No, you haven't. You're not making it up are you?" He asked.

Tink shook her head. "Absolutely not, I've seen it with my own eyes." She said excitedly. She proceeded to tell him about the time she had journeyed there to find an enchanted mirror.

Peter smiled when he heard about this. "Sounds like a pretty neat place to check out. Yeah, I'll go there with you tomorrow." He said happily.

Tink clapped her hands together. "Flitteriffic! It'll probably take us the whole day to get there and back, but luckily I don't have anything work related going on tomorrow so if we leave as early as possible, we should be able to spend a good portion of the day there." She said.

Peter nodded his head. "Alright, we got a plan! Boy, I'm excited now!" He said happily.

Tink smiled, flew over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Goodnight Petey Boy." She said, and took off for the exit.

"Goodnight Tinker Butt!" Peter called after her. Tink giggled a little, shook her head, and sent him the middle finger over her shoulder. Peter just laughed and settled back down in his chair.

As Tink flew through the forest, she turned to look back at the cave one last time. At the entrance, she could make out Peters silhouette, reclined in his chair. She sent one last small wave to him. From the cave entrance, Peter could make out Tinkerbells bright glow. He smiled and gave her a snappy salute. Tink gave a small, quiet laugh and started toward her home. Although they got on each others nerves sometimes, there wasn't a friendship in all of Neverland that was more powerful then theirs.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If not, don't worry, it gets better, at least I hope it will. Let me know what you think. I'm not really looking for suggestions or ideas since I pretty much have the whole story planned out, but opinions are more than welcome. Til next chapter, see ya! **


	2. The Journey Home

**Alright, here we go with Chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Tinkerbell flittered he way through the dark forest. The only sounds being those of the crickets chirping, and the crashing of waves against the nearby shore. Pixie Hollow was located a good distance from Peter Pans cave. In fact, it was practically on the other side of the island. It was a relatively easy journey between the two locations, and Tinkerbell knew the way so well she could do travel it with her eyes closed.

As she began to near Pixie Hollow, she decided to land on a rock to rest her wings for a while. She sat down at the edge of the rock with her legs dangling over the side. Tinkerbell closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. She loved how peaceful it was tonight. The air was nice and warm with a slight cool breeze that felt good against her skin. It was almost enough to lull her to sleep. In fact, she almost did fall asleep as she laid on her back, put her hands behind her head, and stared up at the starry sky.

Her eyelids slowly began to droop when she suddenly heard what sounded like a twig snap in the distance. Tinks eyes immediately snapped open and she quickly sprang to her feet. A fairies hearing had to be sharp in order for them to avoid predators like hawks and wasps, and Tinks was no exception. She jerked her head in every direction, trying to locate the direction the sound had come from. As Tink scanned the area, she began to get the feeling that someone, or something, was watching her. She wasn't sure, but she could swear she heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming from a dark bush close to her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out to the darkness. No answer came.

Tink was starting to get worried. She was sure someone was watching her through those bushes, but she didn't feel like going into them to find out. A sudden gust of wind caused the bushes to rustle vigorously. Tink decided she'd had enough of the mysterious bush a quickly took off flying. She was sure whatever it was in those bushes wouldn't follow her into Pixie Hollow. That area was well defended by Scout talent fairies. Even a full grown pirate was no match for them and their poisoned darts and arrows.

It wasn't long before Tinkerbell arrived at the border to Pixie Hollow. She gave a small sigh of relief as she came into view of the several tall wooden towers that lined the area, which served as look out points for Scouts. From atop one of the towers, a young Scout sparrow man shined a light down toward the approaching Tinker fairy. When he saw who it was, he gave a small smile.

"Evening Miss Bell!" He called down to her.

Tink just smiled and gave him a small nod as she continued past the towers toward her home in Tinkers Nook.

Most of the Never fairies seemed to have turned in for the night. The few that were out were mostly Light fairies since night time was usually when they were busiest. Their main job was to keep the Home Tree lit up. Tonight it glowed so brightly that it practically turned the sky above it blue.

Eventually, Tink arrived in Tinkers Nook. It was so quiet here that she could easily hear the ocean way off in the distance. It was when she arrived at the front door of her tea kettle house that a familiar voice called out from behind her that caused her to jump a little.

"Hey Tink!" The voice called out.

Tink spun around, looking somewhat freaked out. But when she saw who it was, she smiled.

It was her fairy friends Rosetta, Silvermist, Irridessa, and Fawn. It was Fawn who had called out to her. The group approached Tink at her door step.

"We haven't seen you all day sugar! How are you?" Rosetta asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just been hanging out with Peter, you know." Tink said, waving her hand in a "whatever" kind of way. The fairies all smiled.

Originally, Tinkerbell had wanted to keep Peter Pan a secret from the other fairies, as it was strictly forbidden for fairies to come into contact with humans. But shortly after Peter arrived in Neverland, he had proven himself a valuable asset in keeping the fairies safe from pirates. Because of this, Queen Clarion had decided that it was alright for Peter and his lost boys to visit Pixie Hollow from time to time, and that Tinkerbell and Peter were allowed to continue their friendship.

"You really like spending time with him don't you?" Silvermist asked dreamily.

Tink gave a small shrug. "Well, you know, somebody's gotta watch out for him in this place." She said.

The girls all chuckled. "Yeah, I know. He's a good kid." Silvermist said, still giggling a little.

"Kinda arrogant sometimes though." Said Irridessa, who was a Light talent fairy.

Tink turned her attention toward her. "Not working tonight Dessa?" She asked.

Irridessa shook her head. "I decided to take tonight off and spend with my best girlfriends." She said as she wrapped her arms around Silvermist, Fawn, and Rosetta.

Tink gave a warm smile. "That's nice, but yeah you're right, he can be arrogant sometimes, but he's only twelve, and he can't help it. Sometimes I wonder if I had waited a few years before I brought him here, he'd be a little more mature. But I honestly kinda like it when he acts arrogant sometimes; at least he never gets boring." She said.

The other fairies just stared at her, looking somewhat offended. Tink quickly shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "Th-that's not to say that you guys are boring, I still really like being with you all, it's just, I don't know." She said quickly.

She then gave a small sigh. "I just really care about that kid." She said quietly.

The other fairies offended expressions quickly turned into kind smiles. "Don't worry sweetie, we know you like to be with him from time to time. We don't feel like you're blowing us off." Rosetta said reassuringly.

Tink smiled and gave her a small hug. "I'm glad to hear that Rose. Seriously, I still love you guys." She said warmly. And with that the other fairies joined in a group hug.

When they all broke apart, Fawn spoke. "So listen, we're all going to Club Pixie Dust for some late night boozin'. You wanna come?"

When Tink heard this, her attention immediately turned to Silvermist. She had witnessed first hand how violent Silvermist got when she'd been drinking. "Silvermist too?" Tink asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Silvermist will NOT be having anything to drink." Rosetta said sternly. "She's still coming with us because we enjoy her company, that's all."

Silvermist opened her mouth speak, but Rosetta just glared at her and shook her head. Silvermist quickly closed her mouth and looked away, a somewhat shameful expression on her face.

Tink giggled a little, and then spoke. "You know what guys, I'd love to go with you, but I'm really tired. It's been a long day and I would just rather go to bed now."

The other fairies seemed a little bummed, but continued to smile. "That's alright darlin', maybe another time." Rosetta said kindly.

"Hey Rose, maybe you should ask her now since she's not coming with us." Irridessa said.

"Oh right." Rosetta said, turning her attention to Tink. "Listen sweetie, I've been thinking, we girls should get together for a picnic in my garden. I just planted some beautiful new Tulips and I think it would be really nice for you girls to see them while sharing a meal together. I was thinking maybe tomorrow afternoon would be a good time. Would you want to come?"

Tink gave her a big smile. She thought hanging out with her friends tomorrow would be a great idea. But then she remembered she had plans with Peter, and her smile faded a little.

"You know what Rose, I'd really like to get together with you girls sometime, but tomorrows not gonna work, I promised Peter I'd take him to that island north of Neverland, and that kind of journey will take pretty much all day." She said sadly.

Rosetta continued to smile, although Tink could tell she seemed a little hurt on the inside. "Oh, I see, that's alright. You're taking him out to that island huh?" Rosetta asked, sounding a little deflated.

"Yeah, figured I'd show him that old shipwreck, I think he'd really like that." Tink said.

Rosetta gave a small smile. "Well, I hope you have fun sweetie." She said, still sounding pretty down.

Tink couldn't bare to see her friend like this. Rosetta was such a sweetheart, and Tink didn't want to hurt her feelings like this.

"Tell you what, the day after tomorrow works well for me. Do you think we could have it then?" Tink asked.

Rosetta immediately perked up. "That works well for me." She said happily. "How bout' you other girls?"

"Sounds good to me." Irridessa said, sounding quite thrilled.

"Same here." Fawn said perkily.

"I'm cool with that." Silvermist said, sounding happy again.

Tink smiled at Rosetta. "Sounds like we got a plan!" She exclaimed happily.

Rosetta clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! I guess I'll see you then Tink." She said with a beaming smile stretching across her face.

"You can count on it!" Tink said reassuringly. With that she gave the group one more big hug and bid them goodnight.

Tink watched her friends fly off into the night sky, then turned back toward her door and pushed it open. The inside of her house was pitch black, but Tink was familiar with the layout of her house and didn't need any light to find her way around it.

When Tink reached her hammock, she sat down on it, kicked her green slippers off, and proceeded to lay down. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she was so exhausted that she drifted off the second her head hit the pillow. She was so comfortable and content in her cozy hammock that she couldn't have even begun to image the hellish nightmare the next day would be for her. Tomorrow would be a day that would not only test her physically and emotionally, but most importantly, it would test her friendship with Peter.

**Alright, there's chapter 2. I know it hasn't been the most exciting story in the world yet, but don't worry, things really start to get good in the next chapter. I'm just building tension now. Just a quick FYI, if you want to find out more about Club Pixie Dust and Silvermists violent drunken antics, read my other story "**_**Tinkerbells**__**21**__**st**__** Arrival Day**_**." Gotta love shameless plugs right? Ha ha! Please review, I need to see some reviews, they make my day! See ya next chapter! **


	3. Mistake

**Alright, time for chapter 3! By the way, thanks for the review **_**Nobody, **_**whoever you are. Even if you're the only reviewer for this story, I will continue it. Here we go!**

It was the light from the morning sun shining down through the crack in her ceiling that woke Tinkerbell. Once it hit her eyes, they quickly flickered open. Tink stretched her arms and legs and gave a big, long yawn as she climbed out of her hammock. She'd had a very pleasant sleep, dreamless and replenishing, it was just what she needed for today's adventure.

Tink stepped into her green slippers, headed over to one of the cupboards in her kitchen, and grabbed a small pumpkin muffin out of it for a quick breakfast. As she took her first bite out of it, she checked the coo-coo clock on her wall. 7:30 was the time. It took about an hour and a half to get to Peters hideout from Pixie Hollow, so she figured if she left now, there would be plenty of time for the two of them to travel to the island, mess around for a while, and then come back home before it got dark. _'It's gonna be a good day!' _Tink thought happily to herself as she scarffed down the rest off the muffin and headed out the door. Oh, if only she knew what she was in for!

It was another beautiful, cloudless day. The sun seemed to be shining brighter than ever, the air was comfortably warm, and every fairy seemed to be in a good mood. On her way to the Home Tree to get her supply of pixie dust for the day, Tink passed by the tree where she worked. The whole trunk was bustling with activity. Tinker fairies were hard at work making pots, kettles, and many other handy objects for the other talents. As Tink watched the hard working fairies, a small smile formed on her face, and she gave a small sigh. She sure was glad she didn't have any work to do today. She had gotten all her work for the season done a while ago.

As Tink continued on passed the tree, she noticed her good friends and co-workers Clank and Bobble, who were busy working on a broken wagon. Bobble looked up from his work and noticed Tinkerbell passing by.

"Mornin' to you Miss Bell!" He called cheerily.

Clank gave her a quick smile and wave. Tink responded with a smile and wave of her own.

"Hiya fellas!" She said happily as she passed them.

"Where are you off to?" Bobble called after her.

"I'm hanging out with Peter again today. I'm taking him to that island north of Neverland; I think he'll really like the shipwreck that's on it!" Tink shouted back over her shoulder.

"Oh, so I guess this means you got all your work done for the season?" Came Clanks deep voice.

"Sure did!" Tink shouted back proudly as she continued on.

"Including those 70 acorn buckets Fairy Mary needed by today?" Bobble shouted.

Tink stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned around, a confused expression on her face her face as she approached the two tinkers.

"70 acorn buckets? What are you talking about?" Tink asked as she landed next to them.

"You know, the 70 acorn buckets needed for the Garden talents to hold their paint for the new flowers." Clank said promptly.

Tink remained quiet as she took some time to think. After a few seconds, the expression on her face turned to utter embarrassment as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Tink cried in a voice loud enough for nearly all of Tinkers Nook to hear.

Bobble threw up his arms in annoyance. "How could you have forgotten Miss Bell?" He groaned.

"I guess I've just been spending so much time with Peter lately that it completely slipped my mind! Dammit!" She screamed as she slammed her fist against the wall.

"Oh, Fairy Mary's gonna kill you when she finds out you slacked off on those buckets." Clank said grimly.

"And knowing her, she'll probably come up with some excuse to take her rage out on us too." Bobble said, sounding like he was about to faint.

Tink took a couple of deep breathes to try to calm herself down. "Okay, let's not lose our heads yet. What time did she need those buckets to be done by?" She asked urgently.

"I pretty sure she wanted them done by around noon." Bobble said, trying to sound calm.

"Okay, noon. It's 7:45 right now." Tink said as she looked up at the large clock on the wall. "Acorn buckets aren't that hard to make. If I start now, I should be able to get them done before noon, and if I'm fast enough, I might still have time to take Peter out to that island."

"We'd help ya Miss Bell, but we're a little busy with this wagon at the moment." Clank said as he hauled a spare wheel over toward the broken wagon.

"That's alright, I work better alone." Tink said as she rushed off to her work station.

When Tink arrived at her work station, she frantically pulled all the tools she would need out from under her desk and piled them on top of it. She then ran over to a large pile of acorns in the middle of the work shop and grabbed as many as she could. With an armful of acorns, she made her way back to her desk, stopping once in a while to pick up any that she dropped.

It's true acorn buckets weren't hard to make, but they were relatively time consuming. They required chopping the tops off, and hollowing out the shell. It was the hollowing part that took the most time since the inside of acorns could be pretty tough.

Tink worked harder and faster than she had ever worked before in her life. She was able to haul ten acorns at a time to her work area. Chopping the tops off the acorns was no problem at all for her, although she did cut her finger with her chopping tool at one point.

The hollowing was proving to be the pain in the ass that she thought it would. Her hollowing tool got busted after about the 22nd bucket was made, and Tink spent a few minutes frantically looking around for another. She finally located one on another fairies desk. The fairy who occupied this desk was nowhere to be found at the moment, but the fact that her hollowing tool was on her desk obviously meant that she was using it at that time.

Tink waited around for the fairy to come back so she could ask to borrow it before taking it, as that was a rule in the work area, but after ten minutes of waiting, Tink was starting to get frustrated.

Finally, Tink could bear it no longer. "Oh, screw it!" She hissed as she snatched off the desk and ran back to hers.

Tink continued to work frantically. She wanted to make sure every acorn shell was hollowed out well enough but at the same time she was so preoccupied with wanting to be with Peter that some of her buckets were turning out pretty half-assed. Some were barely hollow enough a fairy to stick her hand inside.

Sometime around the 45th bucket, Tink was interrupted by a rather irritated voice. "Um, excuse me, did you ask me if you could borrow that?"

Tink looked up and saw a disgruntled looking Tinker fairy standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. Tink muttered something incoherent and turned back to her work. She didn't have time to explain herself to this fairy. She had to give her work her full attention if she wanted any hope of spending time with Peter today.

"Do you not know the rules or something? You can't just take tools from another fairies desk without asking first, I'd like it back now please." The other fairy said, trying to sound polite, though she couldn't hide that slight tone of annoyance.

Tink didn't even look up this time. She decided to just ignore the fairy until she left. She was almost done anyway, and when she finished, she'd give back the tool. But the other fairy refused to leave. She remained in front of Tink, tapping her foot impatiently.

Tink was now starting to turn red; the vain in her forehead was starting to throb. But this fairy obviously didn't know Tinkerbell all that well, because she didn't run for the hills when she saw this. After about 30 seconds, the other fairy finally lost her patience.

"Don't act like you can't hear me, give it back!" She ordered.

Tink finally lost it. She slammed the hollowing tool on the table, leapt out of her seat, grabbed a hammer from off her desk and held it in a threatening manner toward the other fairy.

"YOU WANT THIS UP YOUR ASS?" Tink screamed so loudly that every fairy in Tinkers Nook stopped what they were doing and stared over at her.

It was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The other fairy slowly put her hands up in the air, a terrified expression on her face, and slowly backed away. Tink took a deep breath, slowly eased herself back into her chair, and continued to work. The noise began to pick up again as the other Tinker fairies returned to their work as well.

Some time later, Tink finally tossed the last acorn bucket into the pile next to her desk.

"Phew, that took a lot outta me." Tink sighed as she wiped some sweat from her brow. She then turned her gaze toward the big clock in center of the work area. When she saw what time it was, her heart sank. "Oh no." She said quietly.

It was 11:00AM. Although she had finished her task in time for Fairy Mary to be happy, there was no way she would be able to take Peter out to the island today.

"I'm sorry Peter." She whispered sadly to herself. She then walked over to Clank and Bobble, who were just finishing up on the wagon.

"Well, did ya finish Tink?" Clank asked as he snapped the last wagon wheel on.

"Yeah, I finished." Tink said sadly.

The two Tinkers gave her a rousing round of applause.

"Fantastic Miss Bell! I could never have done as fast as you did!" Bobble said enthusiastically.

Tink just sighed. "Yeah, but now it's too late for me to take Peter out to that island, and he was really excited about going there too. I really blew it for him." She said as she hung her head in shame.

Bobble gave her a gentle pat on the shoulders. "Maybe you should just explain to him what happened with you, he might not be too mad." He said encouragingly.

Tink gave a small scoff. "You don't know Peter like I do; he can be so stubborn when things don't go his way. "Tink thought for a moment, and then gave another small sigh. "Still, he is my best friend. Maybe I should go see him, I'm sure we can think of something else to do today." She said, sounding a little happier.

"That's the spirit Tink!" Clank said joyously as he gave Tinks shoulder a nice hard squeeze.

Tink chuckled a little. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." She said as she took off toward the Home Tree.

"Have a good day Tinkerbell!" Clank and Bobble called after her.

Tink smiled and gave them a quick wave as she continued on toward the pixie dust well.

After a quick refill by her friend Terrence, Tink was off to Peters hideout. Although she was anxious to see Peter, she still couldn't help feeling a little bummed over the fact that she wouldn't be able to take him to the shipwreck today. _'Some great day this has been so far.' _She thought to herself as she crossed Pixie Hollows border. But Tinkerbell had no idea just how much worse this day was going to get.

**Okay, I promise next chapter is when things will really start to heat up. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please tell what you think of it. Is it really that hard to click the review chapter button down there and type a few encouraging words for me? C'mon! Don't make me beg! Next chapter coming soon…**


	4. Confrontaion

**Alright, as promised, this is where things start to get serious. Hope you Enjoy!**

Although there was no reason for her to hurry, Tinkerbell still flew at a very fast speed through the forest. Her head was still spinning with thoughts of how Peter was going to react when she showed up. Deep down, she wanted to believe that he wouldn't be too angry with her, but she knew him better than that, and chances are, he was definitely going to be a little upset.

Normally Tink enjoyed the flight to Peters hideout, as it took her through some of the most beautiful parts of Neverland. She went through lush, tropical forests, over a deep box canyon that went so far down that she could barely make out the raging river at the bottom of it, and one of the things in particular that always caught her eye, were Neverlands massive snow-capped mountains which glittered brilliantly as the sun shined against them. But today, all her attention was on Peter, and as she sped through the forest, the only thing she did notice were the dark clouds forming far off in the distance over the ocean. Normally this meant trouble for fairies since they couldn't fly in the rain, but Tink figured she'd be home long before they reached Neverland.

Not long after noticing the rain clouds, Tinkerbell finally came into view of the rock formation where Peters cave was located. Before approaching the cave, Tink stopped and took a moment to think. She hovered in one spot and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I can do this. Just come in smiling, act extra nice to him, calmly explain what happened, and tell him we'll go some other time. It's gotta work, it has to work, gosh I hope it works." She said quietly to herself.

After taking a few deep breaths, Tink slowly made her way toward the cave entrance. When she came into sight of it, she noticed one of the lost boys, Curly, was standing in front of it. He almost looked as if he was guarding it. Tink sighed and approached the entrance. Curly simply stood there, not moving an inch. Tink hovered in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me." She said impatiently

"Whats the password?" Curly asked authoritatively.

But Tink was in no mood for games. "CURLY, MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE I KICK IT!" She screamed.

"That'll do." Curly said quickly as he hastily stepped aside.

Tink glared at him as she passed. "Idiot." She said under her breath.

Inside the cave, the other Lost Boys were all so busy wrestling with each other that they didn't even notice Tink come in. She quickly scanned the cave for Peter. When she found him, he was sitting by himself in the corner, blowing on his pan flute. Tink took a deep breath as she approached him.

"Uh, hey there kiddo! Whats up?" Tink asked in her cheeriest voice, forcing her best smile.

Peter stopped playing, gave her a quick glance, and then went back to blowing into his flute.

Tink gave a long hard sigh. "So, you're probably wondering why I took so long to get here." She said, then paused.

Peter didn't even bother to stop playing this time.

Tink continued. "It's actually a pretty funny story now that I think about it. You see, when I left my home today, I was stopped by a couple of co-workers who reminded me of some work that I had forgotten to take care of and-"

"I thought you said you were done with your work." Peter interrupted.

"Yeah, well i had been so preoccupied with hanging out with you that I had completely forgotten about a few things I needed to get done." Tink said, still trying to sound cheery.

"Oh, so it's my fault." Peter said irritably.

At this point, Tink decided to drop the happy tone. "What? No, I'm not saying that. It was just a small mistake I made and I had to fix it today, no big deal."

Now Peters expression turned angry. "Wait a minute, are you saying hanging out with me was a mistake?" He asked angrily.

"Peter, will you stop putting words in my mouth! I'm not saying that hanging out with you was a mistake, it was slacking off on my work that was the mistake. I'm sorry I was late today, alright? Now will you please drop the attitude?" Tink asked, her voice raising a little.

"Whatever." Peter scoffed, and started playing his flute again.

Tink sighed and turned away from him. This wasn't going as well as she hoped it would.

"So, are we still going out to that island?" Came Peters voice from over her shoulder.

Tink turned around and shook her head. "Uh, look Peter, it's past noon. By the time we get out there, the suns gonna be starting to set, and we wouldn't have enough time to mess around there and then leave before it gets dark. I think we should just go another time." She said calmly.

Peter gave a long hard sigh. "Fine, how about tomorrow, or will you be too busy then as well?" Peter asked in an annoyed tone.

Tink shook her head again. "Sorry Petey Boy, that's not gonna work for me. I'm having a picnic with my girlfriends tomorrow. I haven't hung out with them in a while, and I really want to spend the day with just them." She said, still trying to remain calm.

But upon hearing this, Peter lost it. It swiftly through his pan flute on the ground next to him and kick the cave wall.

"Dove Dammit!" He shouted.

And that finally pushed Tink over the edge. The glowing red fairy quickly flew over to Peter and gave him sharp slap on the face.

"PETER, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" She screamed so loudly that the Lost Boys all abruptly stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two.

"What do you mean watch my mouth? You swear all the time!" Peter shouted as he rubbed the area on his face where he had been slapped.

"I don't take Mother Doves name in vain, and I have zero tolerance for people who do!" Tink shouted back, still fuming with rage.

"Oh, will you stop it? You're acting like my mother!" Peter exclaimed as he turned away from her.

"Well, somebody around here has to." Tink said as she flew in front of him.

Peter turned away from her again and folded his arms in disgust.

Now Tink was beginning to shake violently with rage. Steam was starting to emanate from her glowing red body.

"Peter, I am seriously getting sick of you acting like a whiny little brat every time something doesn't go your way! I have other friends besides you, and I want to spend some time with them! Why is that so hard for you to accept? We'll go to the island some other time, that shipwreck's not gonna go anywhere, alright! To be honest, it's really not all that fascinating anyway!" Tink shouted, sounding nearly out of breath.

"But I wanted to see it today!" Peter said, as he kicked the cave wall again.

"Well, too bad! It ain't gonna happen!" Tink shouted sternly.

Peter glared at the tiny pixie, and Tink glared back. The two just glared at each other for a good 15 to 20 seconds. Eventually, Peter turned away from her for a third time and folded his arms again.

Tink gave another long hard sigh. "You know, I was hoping we could just find something else to do today, but seeing as you'd rather act like a baby, I guess I'll just leave." Tink said as she took off for the cave exit.

"Tink..." Came Peters voice from behind her.

Tink stopped in mid-flight, and quickly turned around.

"What?" Tink asked, sounding fairly annoyed.

"Do-do you still care about me?" Peter asked quietly. His voice sounded like it was starting to break.

Tink hovered there dumbfounded. Where the hell did Peter get the idea that she didn't care about him? And on top of it, he sounded like he was about to cry! Except for when they first met, Tink had never seen Peter cry. There was truly something serious happening here.

"Peter, what the hell?" Tink asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Do you?" Peter asked again, a tone of severe urgency in his voice.

Tink continued to hover in place. The look on her face was one of pure shock. She couldn't believe Peter would have the nerve to ask her something like this.

"Peter, for crying out loud! Do you think I would've bothered to snatch a live bomb out of your hands if I didn't care about you?" Tink asked in an exasperated tone. Her voice was beginning to break as well.

Peter didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and turned his face away from Tinks.

"Honestly Peter, I knew you'd be upset about me being late, but I never thought you'd be _this _bothered by it. I mean, seriously! What gave you the idea that I don't care about you?" Tink asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's not just the whole 'you being late thing' that's bothering me... there's something else." Peter said as he looked back up at Tinkerbell.

Tink landed on a rock next to the one Peter was sitting on. "What? What is it that's bothering you?" She asked.

Peter remained quiet for a few seconds, and then looked away from Tinkerbell. It seemed as though he didn't want to say what it was.

"Peter please, you can tell me anything." Tink said as she put her small hand on top of his.

After a few more seconds of silence, Peter finally spoke. "For the past few months we've been hanging out, I've been getting this feeling that you'd rather be with your fairy friends than with me."

"Wha-what? Why would you think that?" Tink asked, a tone of hurt in her voice.

Peter gave a small sigh. "Well, for one thing, you talk about them way more than you used to for the past few months."

"Well, gosh Peter, I just thought you'd like hearing about them from time to time." Tink said.

"From time to time? Tink you never shut up about them! It's really starting to get annoying! I only pretended to enjoy listening to you go on about them because I didn't want to get you upset! I really can't stand you when you get upset!" Peter exclaimed.

Tink stood there with her mouth agape, then scoffed. "Well ex-CUSE me for trying to have a conversation that isn't just about how great you are!"

Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What are you talkin' about?"

Tink groaned. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! All you ever go on about is how totally amazing you are, how every great thing you ever achieved, you achieved on your own, how you're 'the best there ever was!' Well guess what, not only am I sick of hearing about it, but a good majority of it is bullshit!"

Now Peter looked seriously offended. "You're Wrong! It's the damned truth and you know it!" He shouted, his face was now as red as Tinks body.

"Oh, yeah right! Have you forgotten that you wouldn't even be here in Neverland if it weren't for me? I could've just left you crying there in that park, but I didn't, I didn't beacuse I felt sorry for you. I thought bringing you here would be a nice thing for me to do. I thought if I did, I'd find a true friend in you. I had plenty of friends in Pixie Hollow, but for some reason, you seemed special. Some of my fairy friends weren't cool with me hanging out with a human, I lost a few friendships because of that. But you know what? I didn't let that bother me. I really felt like we had something Peter, and no matter how annoying it got listening to you blab on about how great you are, I stuck with you. But now you get all upset at me because you think me wanting to spend some time with my other friends means I don't care about you? I-I just don't know what to say." Tink said, panting a little after her long speech.

Peter just sat there in silence for a moment. He seemed to be taking in what Tinkerbell had just said. Then he spoke. "You know what Tink? Maybe I don't need you to stick by me." He said coldly.

Tinks jaw dropped at hearing this. "What the hell are you saying?" She said in a tone of disbelief.

"I'm saying if you'd rather be with your fairy friends than with me, then maybe that's what you should do!" Peter shouted.

Tink couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really about to end their friendship over something as trivial as this? This was ridiculous behavior even for him!

"Peter you had better be kidding around!" Tink shouted angrily.

"No, I'm not Tink! Even though you never actually said it, you've made it petty obvious that you enjoy being with them more than you do being with me."

"Peter, I-" Was all Tink got out before Peter interrupted her.

"I know you saved me with the whole bomb thing, but like you said last night, it wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't blabbed about the hideout in the first place!" Peter shouted.

Tink opened her mouth to speak, but Peter interrupted her again.

"You know, I'll bet you wouldn't hesitate for a second to tell Hook where this hideout is if you had the chance!" He sneered.

"YOU LITTLE..." Tink screamed as she leaped into the air, raised her hand in a fist and prepared to send a massive punch to his face.

Peter quickly pulled his dagger out from the sheath at his waist and aimed at her. Tinks eyes went wide and she quickly raised her hands into a surrender position. Now he was pulling a weapon on her? This kid was out of his mind!

"Peter, put the dagger down." Tink said, trying to sound calm.

Peter continued to point it at her, glaring hostily at his friend. Tink took a deep breath and tried again.

"Peter, please calm down. Just drop the dagger and we'll talk about this, okay?"

After a few seconds, Peter slowly lowered his dagger, then put it back in his sheath.

Tink quietly hovered in place. She desperately wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything at the moment. Eventually, it was Peter who spoke first.

"Tinkerbell, I want you to leave this cave, and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again." Peter said, calmly but sternly.

At hearing this, Tink s rage immediately faded. It was replaced by a feeling of utter sadness. Tears were begining to form in her eyes, her throat went dry and her body began to go numb.

"Peter, please I-"

"GO!" Peter shouted so loudly that the rock crumbled from the ceiling.

Tink reeled back upon hearing Peter shout like this. She slowly turned away from him and headed for the exit. She passed the Lost Boys, who watched her silently as she fluttered by them.

Tink paused at the cave exit and thought for a moment. She couldn't believe that after all they had been through together, he was willing to end their friendship just like that. She didn't want it to end this way, she wasn't going to let it end this way! She had to try to get through to him one more time. Tink slowly turned around to see that Peter was now standing with his head against the cave wall. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Peter, I brought you here. I _want _to be with you. But you have to understand that I have a life outside of you. I do everything I can to make time for all the people I love, but sometimes I have to put my other responsibilities before them, and I don't enjoy when that happens, but it still happens, and you just have to learn to accept that." She said calmly but firmly.

Peter continued to face the wall. Tink took another breath and spoke again.

"I am truly sorry for what happened today, from the bottom of my heart I am, but still, the way you acted was way uncalled for. I know I messed up big time today, but think of all the other times I've spent with you. I feel like I've been a very good friend to you over our time together, and you've been a good friend to me, but honestly, what more did you want from me?" She asked.

Peter quickly spun around. "I wanted you to always be there for me!" He shouted.

Tink hovered there with a surprised look on her face. She was totally speechless at that moment. Peter just stood there, glaring at her harder than he had ever glared before. It took some time but Tinkerbell finally managed to find her voice.

"Peter, when I have I _not_ been there for you?" She asked, her voice now trembling with sadness.

"Today, you weren't here for me today." Peter said quietly. And with that, he turned to face the wall again.

Tink opened her mouth to speak again, but then realized there was no point. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that Peter wasn't going to understand and forgive her for what happened today. Tink could no longer manage to hold her tears back, and they streamed heavily down her face. After a few seconds, she turned around and quickly flew out of the cave. As far at those two were concerned, their friendship was over.

**Okay, I hope you're all getting emotionally involved in the story by now. Trust me, things are about to get way worse for Tinkerbell in the next chapter. I don't want to give anything away, but the pirates are coming up! Next chapter will be soon, I'll see ya'll then!**


	5. A Trap

**I'll be honest, that last chapter wasn't easy to write. I really hope my reason for having Tinkerbell and Peter fight and end there friendship was good enough. I just feel like there should've been something more to it. Maybe I'm just being overly critical, I tend to do that with my own work. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Tinkerbell zipped through the Neverland forest, not even bothering to pay attention to where she was or where she was going. She just wanted to be as far away from anyone as possible. She didn't feel like going back to Pixie Hollow right away. She wanted to go some place where she could be alone with her thoughts. The best place for her to do that was a rotted out old log located in one of the most secluded areas of Neverland. It was an area nobody, not even Peter, knew about except her. In this place, she could relax and enjoy the peace and serenity of the forest, think about things, or occasionally, she could go there to cry.

When Tink arrived at the log, she gently landed on top of it, sat down, buried her face into her hands, and wept. She didn't moan or sob or make any loud crying noises, she just silently let the tears fall from her face. There was no word to describe how upset she was at this moment. The person whom she considered to be her closest friend and just completely disowned her, and all because he was under the impression that she didn't care about him, that she wasn't always there for him. Why did he all of the sudden feel this way about her? She had always been good to him. How could he possibly think that she didn't love him like a brother?

These thoughts buzzed through Tinks head like a swarm of angry bees. Then she began to wonder, maybe something had happened to Peter long before she met him that had caused him to act this way so irrationally. It may have been something that he had been keeping bottled up inside of himself for a very long time, and now it was finally starting to burst out of him. Maybe it had something to do with his family, maybe it involved his relationship with them, maybe it was the reason why he had run away from them in the first place.

Maybe if she tried to find out just what it was that was that had caused to freak out at her like that, she could help him come to terms with it and they could continue their friendship. There was absolutely no way she was going to let it end like this. She wanted her and Peters friendship to last until they were both dead and buried, if they ever died that is, since in Neverland nobody died of natural cause.

Tink wiped a couple of lingering tears from her eyes and gave a small sniffle. She decided that she was going to fly back to that cave, confront Peter about his problem -if he had one that is- and help him understand that they couldn't just let their friendship end like this because of it. She had to help him understand that she _did_ care about him, that she would never do anything to hurt him, and that she wouldn't hesitate for a second to give her life for him if it ever came to that. It wasn't going to be easy, Peter was seriously hurt and wasn't going to open up to her just like that. It would take a lot of coaxing and reassurance, and it might not work at all, but dammit, she was going to try!

Before taking off for the cave again, Tink decided to take a few moments to collect her thoughts. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. She had to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. It was so quiet and peaceful here that she had no trouble at all getting into the proper mind set. The only noises that could be heard were the gentle rustlings of trees in the calm breeze, and Tinkerbell slowly breathing in and out.

After a few minutes, Tink slowly opened her eyes and prepared to take off. But right before she could get airborne, a shill cry in the distance broke the silence.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Tink quickly snapped her head in the direction of the call for help. It sounded like it wasn't to far away from her. Tink thought for a moment. She desperately wanted to patch things up with Peter, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't just ignore a cry for help. Tink had a real altruism about her, and she was never one to just leave somebody in peril like this. After a few seconds of thinking about it, she decided Peter would just wait a little while longer, and quickly flew off in the direction of the cry.

As she made her way through the forest, the voice cried out again.

"Someone please help me!" This time it sounded a lot closer.

"Hello! Where are you?" Tink called.

"Over here! Please hurry!" The voice called out.

Tink continued to follow the voice. Every so often it would call out again, sounding closer and closer each time. Eventually, Tink came to what appeared to be a large pit on the forest floor. She was sure the voice was coming from inside of it. Tink landed at the edge of the pit and looked down into it. The bottom and sides of the pit were littered with large thorn bushes. Tink quickly scanned the pit for any sign of life. She saw none, but she was sure the voice had come from down there.

"Are you down there?" Tink called into the pit.

"Yes, I'm right here!" Came the voice again.

Tink turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful fairy who was caught within one of the thorn bushes at the bottom of the pit. She had black, shoulder length hair that was curled slightly, and very tan skin. She wore a somewhat tattered black dress with thin red streaks running down the lower part of it, and tall black heeled boots.

"Are you alright?" Tinkerbell called down to her.

"I'm stuck. I was flying around Neverland when I ran out of pixie dust and had to walk. I got lost and ended up falling into this pit, and now I can't get out!" The fairy called back up to Tink.

Tink thought for a moment. She didn't want to fly down into the pit herself because the thorn bushes were so thick that she could end up getting stuck down there as well. After a few minutes of thinking, Tink suddenly had an idea.

"Okay listen up, I'm gonna go find a long stick or something that I can use to pull you out! I'll be right back, okay?" Tink shouted down to the fairy.

"Please hurry!" The fairy shouted back.

Tink quickly sped off. She scanned the forest floor, looking for anything that seemed long enough for her to be able to reach the trapped fairy. After a few minutes, Tink located a long enough looking stick. It was thin, but sturdy enough that it wouldn't break. Tink snatched it up and hurried back to the pit. When she arrived, she looked down into it and found the spot where the fairy was stuck. Now, Tinkerbell couldn't be sure of this, but for a second there, it almost look as if the fairy was chuckling to herself. She could've been crying, but Tink was almost positive that it was laughing.

"Hey, I'm back!" Tink shouted.

The fairy quickly looked up at Tinkerbell. Now she appeared to be scared again.

"Oh, um, uh..." was all the fairy managed to say before Tink shoved an end of the stick down toward her.

"Grab the end of this and I'll pull you out!" Tink shouted, holding her end of the stick with both hands.

The trapped fairy grabbed the other end with both hands. When she was sure she had a firm grip, she gave Tinkerbell a quick nod. Tink then proceeded pull her up.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You probably just saved my life! You're a real hero!" The fairy cried as she emerged from the thorn bush and began to walk her way up the side of the pit while holding on to the stick.

"Don't start worshiping me just yet." Tink said as she pulled on the stick.

Tink was so preoccupied with trying to get the fairy out that she didn't even notice the approaching footsteps coming from behind her.

After a few minutes of pulling, the fairy was just about out of the pit.

"Almost got ya!" Tink said, straining hard as she pulled.

"Honestly, you are so good for doing this for me." The other fairy said as she neared Tinkerbell.

Tink remained silent. She was too involved in pulling to say anything. Though she did feel happy that this fairy was so grateful to her for what she was doing.

"So good, so kind, so..." the fairy said. Now she was just about at the rim of the pit.

Tink looked down at the fairy, failing to notice the shadow that was now looming over her.

The other fairy looked up at Tink, and her face formed into what appeared to be a wicked smile.

"So foolish." The fairy said sinisterly.

Tink looked confused for a moment.

"Wha-" Was all she managed to get out before a small, black leather sack came down on top of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Tink screamed as she struggled from within the sack.

It was dark and hot inside the sack. Tink could barely breathe. She kicked and flailed her arms about wildly.

"Let me out! I can't breathe!" Tink screamed.

She tried to flitter her wings, but it was so confined within the sack that she didn't have room to move them at all. Still, she pushed on the sack with all her might, hoping she would be able to push hard enough to force her way out.

Suddenly, she sensed the sack being swung through the air. It quickly came into contact with something hard, and Tink flew headfirst into whatever it was. Tinks vision went blurry, she could feel herself losing consiousness. Eventually, her world went black as she passed out.

**Okay, not the longest chapter, but hopefully a pretty good one. I've gotta say, I'm really looking forward to writing these next few chapters! The torture part is coming soon, and I'm gonna try to make it a really gut-wretching expereince! You don't have to wait for me to finish the story before you start reviewing, I want to hear how i'm doing so far, so please let me know. Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Hooks Demand

**First off, thank you to _Watchout _for the review. Don't worry, I promise to finish this story. I just like to take a few days off once in a while, preferably the weekends. Anyway, here's more story!**

Tinkerbells eyes slowly flickered open. Her head throbbed painfully as she regained consciousness. The world around her was blurry, making it hard for her to figure out where she was.

"Wha- whats going on?" She moaned weakly as she gently shook her head.

Tink scanned the room slowly, trying to figure out exactly what this place was. She was still so disoriented from being knocked out that she was having trouble with thinking rationally. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm down. But it wasn't exactly easy to do that considering she had no idea what had just happened to her or where she was.

After a few minutes, Tink opened her eyes, and her vision was much clearer. Now she was able to make out where she was. It was a small, dimly lit room, with wooden walls all around her.

Now Tink couldn't be 100% sure, but it felt like the room she was in seemed to be swaying lightly from side to side. Loud creaking noises accompanied each sway. Now it was all starting to become horrifically obvious: she was on a ship of some kind, and the only kinds of ships that came around Neverland were pirate ships.

It was only too obvious now. Tinkerbell had been captured by pirates! She had heard stories from fairies who had been nabbed by pirates, stories about how they were forced to lead them to treasure, or how they tried to extract pixie dust directly from their bodies, stories that gave her nightmares for years.

Tink wasn't exactly sure what these particular pirates wanted from her, but there was no way she was sticking around to find out!

Tink immediately tried to make some kind of movement, but quickly found out that she couldn't. When she found out why, her heart began to race and her breathing intensified. She was sitting in a small, wooden chair- the perfect size for a fairy- on top of a large, wooden table with both her hands shackled together behind the the back of the chair, and her ankles tide to the legs of it.

Tink quickly tried to struggle her way out of the chair, but it was no use. The ropes around her ankles were tied extremely tight, and the shackles around her wrists were definitely too strong for her to break. Tink was so busy writhing around in the chair that she didn't notice the door to the room she was in open.

After struggling for a few minutes, Tink slowly relaxed her body and gave a long, hard sigh. Squirming around like this wasn't going to solve anything. She had to calm herself down and try to think this out. Tink closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply again. But before she was able to get too deep into thought, a sinister voice caught her attention.

"Well, awake already me dear?"

Tinks eyes snapped open and she noticed a large, imposing figure standing before her. When she realized who it was, her confused and terrified expression turned into an angry glare. It was her arch nemesis and enemy to everything good and innocent in Neverland: Captain James Hook!

Hook smiled menacingly down at the small pixie. The look in his eyes was one of pure, sadistic glee. Whatever fear or confusion Tink had felt earlier was now replaced with intense anger.

"I should've known this was your doing." Tink muttered coldly.

"Why, who else would it be, me dear?" Hook replied, giving a small bow. Hook was also fluent in fairy speak.

Tink gave a long exhale. "It's been a while, hasn't it big boy?" She said, with a small grin on her face.

"Indeed it has, and may I say you're still as beautiful as chest full of gold." Hook said condescendingly.

Tink scoffed. "Yeah, and you're still uglier than a skunks asshole."

"Oh, come now, must we resort to name calling so early on? I'm trying me best to be a gentleman here and-"

Tink shook her head and interrupted. "Look, what the hell do you want Hook? You wanna know where some sort of buried treasure is or something? Cause let me tell you, there isn't a fairy in Neverland who knows about anything like that. The only treasure I can think of is the one on that island to the north, but the only thing that was worth taking from there was that enchanted mirror, and I already screwed that thing up, so-"

Hook raised his hand to silence her. "As much as I would enjoy a chance at some buried loot, I'm afraid that's not why we brought you hear, dearest." He said sinisterly.

Tink sighed. "Okay, are you after my pixie dust then? Gonna go fly into a airplane or something?" Tink asked and gave a sarcastic chuckle.

Hook chuckled a bit as well, which was surprising considering he had a very short temper, and didn't aprreciate sarcasm that well.

"I'm quite surprised you don't know already." Hook said, as his chuckling faded.

Tink thought for a few seconds, then sighed. It was now all too obvious what this was about.

"It's about Peter, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Hook just smiled wickedly and gave a small nod.

Tink shook her head again. "You've gotta be kidding me Hook! You're still out to get that kid?" She asked, disbelievingly.

Hooks smile faded a little. "You really think I would give up on me hunt for that wretched boy? After what he did to me?" He said, his voice raising a little.

Tinks pulse began to quicken a bit, but she still kept a brave look on her face.

"Hook, seriously, I find it rather sad that would get this worked up over a freakin' kid. I mean, how long ago was it when you and him had your little issue? Four, five years? And you're still wetting your pants over it? Unbelievable! And what's even more pathetic is the fact that even though you're years older than him, have much more fighting experience, and an entire crew to back you up, you fail miserably every time you try to kill him! I'd piss myself laughing everytime he reduced to a sniveling little coward!" Tink exclaimed, laughing uproariously.

Hook just stared at the laughing, little pixie. His fist clenched and his eye began to twitch, but he knew he couldn't afford to have an outburst, not yet at least. So he took a deep breath and loosened his fist.

After a few seconds, Tinkerbells laughing died down and she gave a small sigh.

"Oh boy. Good times, good times." She said reminecently.

She then looked up and noticed Hook glaring at her.

"Oh, c'mon Hook, he was just messing around when he cut your hand off! Whatever happened to boys will be boys?" She asked innocently.

Hook grunted, there was simply no way he could keep his temper under control. "Oh, and I suppose he was just 'messing around' when he tossed me hand to that wretched beast!" He shouted as he slammed his hook down on the table, just inches away from the chair Tink was tied to. The whole table shook so violently that Tink nearly fell backwards in her chair. Though she was a little surprised by Hooks outburst, she would not allow herself to show fear. She couldn't let him know that he was getting to her.

"Well, there's that infamous Captain Hook temper tantrum that I never get tired of seeing." Tink said, trying to sound calm.

The raging pirate pulled his hook out of the wood and began breathing heavily, seemingly trying to calm himself down.

"Look, if it'll help you relax a little, the whole thing with the crocodile was an accident. Peter originally wanted to keep your hand as a trophy, but accidently dropped it in the ocean, then that crocodile came out of nowhere and, well... yeeeaaahhh." Tink said, trying to keep a straight face.

Hook, who was now breathing normally, stared sinisterly at Tink for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Oh, just an accident you say?" He asked calmly.

Tink just nodded, doing her best to hold back a smile. But Hook was particularly good at reading faces. After a few seconds of stairing, He knealt down in front of the table brought his face down close to hers.

"You know, you lie as well as I play the piano." He said nastily, his breath reeked of rum.

Tink turned her face away from his and coughed. Hook gave a wicked laugh and slowly rose to his feet. A few seconds later, Tink stopped coughing and spoke.

"Okay, you got me. Yeah, the first thing he did after left the ship with your hand was find a wild animal of some kind -just happened to be a croc- and tossed your hand hand right to it. And you know what? Me and him laughed for hours after we did. Suck on that." Tink said coldly. She was done joking around with this asshole. Now was the time for her to show that she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Well then me dear, it seems now would be good time for you to see just what happens to those who declare Captain James Hook their enemy." Hook said with an evil grin.

Tink gave a small gulp, but refused to show any sign of fear.

"Gonna kill me Hooky boy?" She said, trying not to sound scared.

"That depends on how cooperative you're willing to be with me for a few minutes." Hook said as he adjusted the tightness of his hook.

Tink just glared at him. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"As you may be aware, Pan has had a various number of hideouts throughout Neverland. I strongly believe that if I and me crew could only get the jump on him at one of these hideouts, we could be able to finally give him his just desserts." Hook said, making a slashing motion across his throat.

Tink continued to glare at him. It was going exactly where she thought it was going.

"Unfortunately, this newest hideout of his seems to be his most discreet yet. Me men have scoured every inch of this blasted island and have found nary a clue as to where it might be." Hook continued.

_'You're men must be afraid of caves or something.' _Tink thought, and gave a small chuckle, which Hook obviously didn't notice.

"Since you so willingly told me where his last hideout was, I strongly suspect you'll have no problem telling me where his current one is." Hook said, twirling his thin mustache.

Tink sighed. "You honestly think I'm going to tell you that after what happened last time?" Tink asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I think you'll come to regret it deeply if you don't." Hook said sadistically.

Tink rolled her eyes at hearing this. "Okay, let's get a few things straight dickwad. First of all, you don't scare me, at all, not even a little bit, alright? Second, I'm not afraid of pain or death, I've had enough near-death experiences in my time that I'm completely desensitized to it. And third, there is absolutly, positively, no way in hell, I would ever do anything to endanger the life of my best friend, okay? Suck it!" She spat.

Hook remained quiet for a few seconds, then chuckled wickedly.

"You're best friend, you say? Are you sure about that?" He asked, with an evil smile spreading across his face.

Tink gave him a confused look. Hook chuckled again.

"Haven't things between you and him been rather, how shall I say, dramatic?" He asked innocently.

"What the hell would you know about it?" Tink sneered.

"Does the name Wendy Darling ring any bells?" Hook asked, sounding quite thrilled to be bringing this up.

Tink gave a loud laugh. "Oh, here we go! Bringing up shit that happened a long time ago! Peter and I got over that whole thing a long time ago, we don't even talk about that much anymore! Does it still bother me once in a while? Yeah, kinda, but it takes way more than some ditzy daydreamer to ruin my friendship with Peter! And you know what? You're lucky I'm tried to this chair, because if I wasn't, I'd have ripped out your eyeballs the minute you brought it up!" She shouted angrily at him. She sounded a little out of breath after that raging rant.

Hook let her catch her breath for a minute then spoke again.

"You really still care about him? Even after he blew you off to be with her more?" He asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

Tink was immediately reminded of her recent argument with Peter. _'Do you still care about me Tink?' _Those words instantly caused her to have a look worry come across her face. A look that Hook quickly caught.

"You look rather unsure, me dear." He said in a mock-sympathetic voice.

Tink closed her eyes and thought for a minute. Was there really any reason why should still defend him like this. Peter himself had just told her that he never wanted to see her again. He even threatened her with his dagger. Why did she still care for him when he obviously didn't care for her? Then she remembered why she brought Peter Pan to Neverland in the first place. When she first met him in that park so long ago, she realized that something truly horrible must've happened to him that would caused him to cry the way he was. It had to be more than just not wanting to grow up. There was always a sense that Peter was being traumatized by something, though Tink had just recently begun to realize it, and now she desperately wanted to help with it. She felt that deep down beneath that arrogant and cocky boy was a sensitive and kind heart, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, she knew it was there. There was no way she was gonna betray Peter now. That kid needed her more than anything in the world. Besides this would be Tinks way of showing that she _did_ care about him, and that she _would_ always be there for him.

Tink slowly opened her eyes, and gave Hook her most menacing glare ever.

"Hook, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. Do whatever you want with me, I'm not telling." She said confidently.

Hook stayed quiet for a few moments, just staring harshly at Tinkerbell. After a while, he sighed and turned around.

"I suppose that I, myself, will be unable to get any information from you, me dear." Hook said, sounding defeated. He slowly made his way toward the door.

Tink gave a small smirk as he walked away from her. Looks like she had won already.

Hook opened the cabin door, stuck his head outside, gave a quick "come here" gesture with his hand, then turned back toward Tink, blocking her view of the hallway outside the room.

Tinks smirk slowly faded. A sinking feeling developed in her stomach.

"Perhaps you would feel more comfortable talking to someone on your own level." Hook said sinisterly. He then stepped aside to reveal what he was blocking.

When Tink saw who it was, her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. Hovering in the doorway behind Captain Hook, was the fairy who Tink had tried to pull out of the pit. She was staring at Tinkerbell with a chillingly sadistic grin on her face, almost as if she a wild beast of some kind, staring at an injured animal.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Hook said as he turned around.

Before exiting the room he turned to the wicked looking fairy.

"Remember, we need to keep her alive until she reveals the location of the hideout." He whispered to her.

The fairy just gave him a small nod, and with that, Hook exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The fairy flittered over to the table and landed in front of Tinkerbell. Smiling wickedly, and with her hands on her hips, she just stared intently at the young Tinker.

Tinkerbell took a deep breath and glared back at the her. Tink had a feeling that a battle of wits was about to unfold, and one way or another, one of them was going to break.

**Hope you're ready for next chapter, because it's gonna get nasty! Once again, Thank you very much for the review _Watchout. _I promise you that this story will be finished. The nest chapter may take a few days to get done, but it will get done! See you next time!**


	7. Marla

**And now, we get to know an original character of mine. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Marla is my creation, everything else is Disney's. **

Tinkerbell glared deeply into the eyes of the fairy standing before her. They were black and pitiless, but there also seemed to be a small hint of glee in them. It seemed almost as if she was doing all she could to hold back the utter joy she must've been feeling at that moment. It was when Tink noticed that small trace of glee that she realised something terrifying: she may very well be at the mercy of a psychopath.

Tinks arms were beginning to ache from being held in such an uncomfortable position for too long, and the ropes tying her ankles to the chair legs were so tight that they were cutting into her skin. But Tink paid no attention to any of those aches, she was simply too mezmerized by the beautiful yet sinister looking fairy. After a few more moments of silence, they fairy finally spoke.

"So, you're the famous Tinkerbell?" She asked. Her voice was snake-like and a little raspy, like the voice of a person who smoked a pack a day.

Tink didn't answer, she just continued to glare harshly at the her. After a few seconds, the sinister looking fairy approached Tinkerbell and held out her hand, as if she was looking to shake hands.

"It's truly a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Marla." She said, sounding genuinely thrilled.

Tink continued to glare. There was no way she was going to play nice with this chick, especially if she was going to mock her like this. Marla slowly lowered her hand and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, that's right, your hands are shackled, aren't they." She said mockingly.

She then slowly circled the chair, her eyes transfixed on Tinkerbell, as if she were a hawk staring down at her prey. When she came back to the front of the chair, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk, that certainly looks uncomfortable." She said mock sympathetically.

"No shit." Tink muttered under her breath.

Marla didn't seem to hear as she pulled up another fairy sized chair and plopped down in it. She crossed one leg over the other and leisurely bobbed her foot up and down. Marla just stared at Tinkerbell for a few more moments before speaking again

"Not a very chatty little pixie are you?" She asked, seemingly trying to sound friendly, but with a voice like hers, that was utterly impossible.

"I prefer not to associate with pirates." Tink said cooly.

Marla gave a raspy laugh.

"Sweetie, let's get one thing straight, I'm no pirate. Even though I've been with pirates for a very long time, I've never considered myself to be one of them. I'm a fairy, just like you." She said confidently.

"You're not like me, I would never lower myself to siding with these worthless codfish." Tink said angrily.

Marla laughed again.

"Well, I'll give you that, most of these guys really are quite worthless. But I did not simply decide to join them, I was born with them." She said, suddenly sounding serious.

Although Tink in no way admired this fairy, she had to admit that she was somewhat intrigued when she heard this.

"You were born with the pirates, so you've never been in Pixie Hollow?" Tink asked, trying to sound unimpressed, but not doing a very good job.

Marla seemed amused by Tinks question. She gave a small smile.

"No, I never arrived in Pixie Hollow. My laugh was captured by Hook, who used some pixie dust he had extracted from some captive fairy to bring me to life. He brought me up like a daughter, showed me the life of a pirate. And I can honestly say, I can't imagine any other life but this." Marla explained.

Tink had to admit, this was very interesting story Marla was telling her. But no matter how interesting it was, Tink couldn't allow herself to be lulled into a false sense of security. Marla was obviously trying to get Tinkerbell to be comfortable with her, so she would be more likely to let slip the location of Peters hideout. Tink opened her mouth to say something, but Marla interrupted.

"All those never fairies think they have it made, they think life is all about doing nothing but good and decency." She said coldly.

She then paused for a moment and closed her eyes, as if she were deep in thought about something. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, stared away from Tinkerbell and spoke again.

"But Hook showed me what life is really about." She said quietly.

She then looked back at Tinkerbell and gave a chilling smile.

"Perhaps I can show you as well. But first, you and I need to have a little talk concerning your friend, Peter." She said sinisterly.

She then reached down to the side of her foot and pulled a small white box from a holder on her boot. She opened the end of the box and plunked out a small white cylinder looking thing. Tink coudn't quite figure out what it was until she saw Marla put one end of it in her mouth and light the other end with a match. She had seen humans use these on the mainland, they were called shigarettes or cigarettes or something like that. She didn't know exactly what the point of those things were, but couldn't stand to be around them. They stank and made people cough a lot, and she was sure it was the cause of Marlas raspy voice.

Marla took a long drag of her cigarette, held it in, then slowly let out a long puff of smoke. She gripped the cigarette between her middle and index finger, pulled it out of her mouth and held it to the side of her head.

"So, let's talk, shall we?" She asked as she flicked a bit of ash from the end of it.

Tink let out a long hard sigh.

"Look, Marla, I already told your master that there's no way I'm gonna betray my best friend. I don't care what you do to me, I'm not telling you where is hideout is. Go ahead and kill me if you want, or torture me, I honestly don't care, just don't waste my time by trying to put on this facade that you're my friend or something. I want nothing to do with you, or your stupid pirate friends." She said firmly.

Marlas expression, which had been rather calm and content since she had entered the room, was now annoyed and a little angered. When Tink noticed this, a chill ran down her spine. Had Marla lost her temper already? She didn't seem like the kind to quickly turn angry.

Marla quickly rose to her feet and approached Tinkerbell. Without hesitating, she grabbed Tink by the throat and gave it a hard squeeze. Tink gagged and coughed, but Marla just squeezed harder.

"Let me make on thing perfectly clear to you, dearie! Hook is NOT my Master! Nobody tells me what to do! I am his equal, not his slave! All those other pirates, they don't order me around, they work FOR me, just as much as they work for Hook! I run this ship alongside Hook! Even he knows better than to go against what I say! Understand?" Marla asked angrily.

Tink just continued to gasp for air and cough. Marla tightened her grip on Tinks neck, her sharp nails were now digging into her skin. Tink could almost feel the sides of her throat crushing against each other.

"I said do you understand me?" Marla asked again, now squeezing so hard that Tinks face was turning blue.

"Y-yes!" Was all Tink managed to choke out.

Marla continued to hold her throat for a few seconds more, then she slowly loosened her grip and removed her hand. Tink gasped and coughed hysterically, her face slowly changed back to its usual color. Marla chuckled a bit as she watched Tink violently cough. She then turned back to her chair, sat down in it, and resumed her pose from earlier.

"I apoligize for that. Sometimes I have a tendency to lose my temper easily." She said insincerely.

Though Tink was still gasping and coughing, she heard what Marla had said, and shot her a quick angry glare. She had a feeling Marla wasn't really sorry for what she did. She had seemed to take pleasure in causing her pain like that.

"You do know that the whole idea of kidnapping you was mine? Not Hooks." Marla said as she took another drag of her cigarette, and blew the smoke out her nostrils.

Tink was now starting to breathe normally, but her throat was still sore, and she could almost feel blood trickling down her neck from where her nails had dug in. She still didn't feel like speaking at this moment, but Marla continued talking anyway.

"Hook told me so much about you, what kind of person you are, what your talent is, how well you seemed to get along with that boy. So I figured, the best way to get to Peter, would be through you. So I had my pirates watch you for the past few months, track where you would go and stuff like that, but we could never track you to anything we would consider to be a hideout, you are quite the elusive little pixie after all. But we were able to track you to that old log in the middle of nowhere, and I decided that was where a good place to trap you would be."

_'So, that explains the mysterious bush last night.'_ Tink thought. Marla began to chuckle again.

"Boy, I really had you going didn't I? 'Oh, help me! Help me!'" She cried in the frightened voice she had used in the pit, and then laughed some more.

Although Tink knew that there was no way she could have known that this fairy was working for Hook, -or working _with _Hook as she probably preffered- she still couldn't help but feel stupid.

Marlas laughing eventually ceased and she gave a long, contented sigh.

"Well, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, why don't you want to tell me where the hide out is? Why do feel you have to protect that boy? What do you owe him?" She asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I don't owe him anything. He's my friend, and this is what friends do for each other." Tink said, her voice was a little raspy.

Marla arched an eyebrow and flicked more ash form her cigarette.

"Really? Is that what you believe? Do you think he would do the same for you?" Marla asked as she placed the cig back in her mouth.

Tink scoffed at this.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer." She said coldly.

Marla shook her head.

"And that, my little darling, is why I stick with pirates. You see, only they know the truth about friendship. It was Hook who taught me something very important about friendship, and now, I'm going to teach it to you." She said.

"And what do you have to teach me about friendship that's so important?" Tink asked harshly.

Marla gave a wicked smile.

"It's a lie." She whispered.

Tinks eyes widend and her jaw hung slightly. What Marla had just said pretty much confirmed what Tink thought about her the moment she entered the room: she was insane!

"Let me get this straight, you're trying to convince me to give away the location of the hideout and put my best friends life at risk, by telling me that friendship is a lie?" Tink asked dumbfoundedly.

Marlas smile faded a little.

"If you would just hear me out for a few minutes, I could explain to you why-" She started before Tink interrupted.

"No! I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say! I don't know what Hook could've possibly meant when he told you that, but he's a stupid, codfish, asshole! And you must not be very bright either if you would take anything he has to say seriously! Peter's my best friend, and what we have is true friendship, which is something that someone like you could never-"

This time Marla interrupted.

"Oh, really? You're really that close with each other?" Marla asked sharply.

"You bet your ass we are!" Tink said confidently.

"Then, would you mind telling me why you were crying at that log?" Marla asked, sounding like she had just caught Tink off guard.

Tink remained silent. She couldn't tell Marla about her falling out with Peter. If she did, Marla would use it against her, and Tink would really be up a creek, as if she wasn't already.

Marla arched her eyebrow sadistically.

"Ah, could it have been something Peter said to you?" She asked sinisterly.

Tink shook her head quickly. She was going to have to lie to get out of this.

"N-no! I was, uh, just having a rough morning!" Tink said in a rushed tone.

Marla just chuckled and shook her head.

"Sweet heart, there's no need to lie to me. I'm trying to help you, after all." She said calmly.

But Tink had had enough of this crazy fairy, and she began to violently struggle to escape again. She tried kicking her legs, but the ropes around her ankles were simply too tight. She tried squeezing one of her hands through the shackle, but it was also too tight, and it just caused her wrist to hurt.

Marla just watched Tink struggle with an amused look on her face. After a few minutes, Tinks struggling slowly came to a stop. She panted heavily as Marla gave a small giggle.

"Are you finished?" Marla teased.

Tink didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and continued to pant. Marla cleared her throat and spoke again.

"As I asked you earlier, do you really think Peter would go through any of this for you? Actually, forget Peter, do you think that _any_ of your friends would go through this for you? She asked.

Just like last time, Tink wasn't going to answer such a despicable question. In fact, she was done talking with this fairy all together. From now on, she was going to remain mute, or at least try to. She turned away from Marla and closed her eyes. Marla didn't seem to get the hint though, as she continued talking as if Tink were truly interested in what she had to say.

"Somehow I doubt it, Tinkerbell. I believe that when under the proper circumstances, a person will easily betray their friends as if they never truly mattered to them. Mind you, it's nothing personal, it's just the way of the world."

Marla then paused to gage Tinks reaction. Tink just looked away, but Marla was determined to finish her speech, so she continued.

"Think about it, Tinkerbell. Why do people even bother to make friends with each other in the first place? So they can share their feelings with someone? To go on exciting adventures with each other? No, the true reason for friendship is to have someone to take advantage of, someone to use for personal gain. And when that someone outlives their usefulness, you cast them aside for someone more powerful. Don't you see? It's all based on lies and deception. Hook himself has gone through many of his pirates that way. Hell, I myself wouldn't hesitate to toss _him_ aside if I had the chance. And just look at all those countries on the other side of the second star, constantly fighting wars with each other. One day two countries will be fighting alongside each other, the next, they completely turn on each other. Individuals are no different, betrayal of our friends is the only way we evolve as living beings, it's just how things are. Don't you agree?"

Tinkerbell remained silent, but she had taken in every word Marla had said, and frankly, she couldn't believe that someone could have such a sick, twisted way of looking at the world. This couldn't just be Hooks influence. There was something seriously wrong with this fairy, and if Tink wasn't afraid of her earlier, she was now. But no matter what, she couldn't let that fear show, she couldn't let Marla know that she was getting to her. So she kept her face straight and calm.

"Now then, if you have even an ounce of intelligence in that brain of yours, I suggest you tell me where Peters hideout is. Cast him aside, before he can do the same to you." Marla said encouragingly.

Tink continued to remain silent and kept her face straight. The only way she could prevent herself from giving anything away was to not say a word, though she wanted nothing more than to tell Marla off at that moment.

Marla let out a small, annoyed sigh.

"Look sweetie, I promised Hook I'd help him with getting rid of that boy. Personally, I don't really care either way, and I have a feeling Hook may just be using me for something, or maybe I'm using him. Who knows? But the important thing is, we're not gonna rest until we have what we want, and somehow, the death of that boy will bring us closer to whatever it is. But the only way it's gonna happen, is if we know where his hideout is, so we can catch him off guard. Now, you can either tell me willingly, or I can get the answer out of you the hard way. If you tell me now, I'll let you fly out of here as you are, and you'll never have to put up with me or these loser pirates again, and on top of that, you'll re-enter the world with a new perspective on things. But if you continue to play the mute, well, by the time I've extracted the answer from you, I may just have to put you out of your misery." She said grimly.

Marla just stared at Tinkerbell, waiting for her answer. Tink closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest, and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She knew what was coming, she just didn't know what exactly it was going to involve. But no matter how horrible it would be, she would never break. "Death Before Betrayal!" It was an oath she and the lost boys took when they first got together, something that Peter made them swear by. But it was more than just a solemn oath that would keep Tinkerbell from betaying her friend. For no matter how much Peter got on her nerves, and no matter how cruel the last thing he said to her was, she still loved that kid more than her own life, and now she was going to show it! Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned to face Marla.

"You know, telling you where the hideout is now sounds like a pretty good idea." Tink said, trying to sound serious.

Marla gave a triumphant smile.

"But I have a better idea..." Tink continued.

Marlas smile faded a little. Tink cleared her throat -still sore from the strangling- and spoke.

"How about this, I don't tell you anything, but you let me go anyway, then i'll beat the crap out of you for the next, oh, let's say ten minutes, then when I'm done, you thank me profusely for showing you how pathetic your life is and then I'll leave! Once I'm gone, you go sit in the corner and cry in the fetal position for the next few hours! Does that sound good to you?" Tink spat.

Marla just glared at Tinkerbell for a few seconds, then let out a long, sharp exhale.

"Well, I tried." She said, shaking her head sadly, as she rose to her feet and walked up to Tinkerbell.

Marla took one last long drag of her cigarette, then blew the smoke into Tinks face. Tink coughed a bit, but kept a confident look on her face. Marla then firmly grabbed Tink at her chin with one hand, and held the cigarette above her face with the other hand. Slowly she brought the burnt end of it down toward her cheek. Tink could feel the warmth of the cigarette as it moved closer to her face. Right when it was about a half-inch from her cheek, Marla paused for a moment, then, without warning, quickly pressed it in. Tink groaned in pain as her flesh sizzled under the cigarette butt.

"Oh, very original!" Tink groaned sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics." Marla said as she forced the cig butt in harder.

After a few seconds, Marla removed it from Tinks cheek, and flicked it over the edge of the table. A small, black scar had formed where it had been pressed in.

"You know, I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this. I was truly fascinated by all the stories I had heard about you, and I thought for sure we would get along great. But unfortunately, it seems those stories were as big a lie as friendship itself. You're just another ignorant fool who goes through life thinking we're all in this together, that love and friendship are the only things we need. Well, now you're about to see just what that kind of thinking will really get you." Marla said sadistically.

Though Tinks heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and she was now beginning to shake uncontrollably, she refused to let Marla see any fear in her face. She gave the wicked fairy an enraged glare.

"Bring it, bitch!" Tink spat.

Marla gave an evil smile and reached down to her boot again. This time, she pulled out a small, but extremely sharp knife from a sheath on the side of it. She twirled it playfully in her fingers for a few seconds, then quickly pointed the end of it at Tinks face.

"Welcome to hell, my little pixie." Marla whispered in a chilling tone.

**Alright, first of all, I apoligize for taking so long with this chapter. I originally planned to have the torture scene in this chapter, but I think I 'd rather have that whole scene be just one chapter. I promise it's coming up next, and I'll try not to take too long this time! Let me know what you think of Marla. I've always wanted to write for an evil character, and I have to say, she been my favorite to write for so far. Anyway, See ya next time!**


	8. Welcome To Hell

**Get ready for moment you've been waiting for since you first read the description for this story! I was going to include this scene in the last chapter, but then I figured it would work better as its own individual chapter. Anyway, here it is! **

**Warning: This chapter is really violent, and maybe even a little disturbing to some. You may need therapy after you read it!**

Tinkerbell stared up at Marla,who was holding the knife point just inches from her face. Although she was terrified on the inside, Tink refused to allow herself to show it on the outside. She had to stay strong, for Peter. Tink closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly.

_'Mother Dove, I'm so afraid. Please give me the strength to endure this.' _She prayed in her mind.

Marla brought the knife closer, the sharp edge of it was now parallel to Tinks face. Tink opened her eyes and shot Marla a hardened glare.

"I'd hate to shatter your ego, Marl, but this isn't the first time I've had a knife pointed in my face." She sneered.

She thought of her last confrontation with Peter, as well as of an argument that turned nasty with a drunken Silvermist. Marla gave a sadistic chortle.

"Well then, allow me to take it a step further..." She hissed.

And without a seconds hesitation, Marla slashed the knife across Tinks forehead. Tinkerbell shrieked painfully. She could feel blood trickling down past her eyes and down the side of nose. But before she could shake some of it out of her eyes, Marla struck her again, this time across her cheek. Tink shrieked again, and Marla gave an amused chuckle.

"Sharp, ain't it?" She asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"This shit ain't nothin'!" Tink snapped, she was now breathing heavily.

Marla grunted, and without warning, struck two more times quickly across each cheek.

"Dammit!" Tink cursed through her gritted teeth.

Her face was now stinging wildly with pain. Blood was now starting to drip down on to her green dress. Marla raised the knife to strike again, but this time she struck Tinks bare shoulder and dragged the blade down her arm. The feeling of the cold steel slicing through her flesh was truly sickening. Marla then pulled the knife off her arm, brought it up to her face and prepared to strike again, but before she did, she halted, thought for a moment, then brought the knife down to Tinks stomach. She held the pointed end directly against Tinks rapidly expanding and shrinking belly for a few seconds, then slowly sank the knife in about a quarter of an inch. Tinks head hit the back of the chair the moment she felt the knife penetrate. She let out a loud, pained groan. Her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched even harder together. She began to writhe violently in the chair.

"I'd hold still if I were you. You keep moving like that too much and I might just penetrate a vital organ." Marla said as she sank the knife in a half-inch more.

Pain shot through Tinkerbells entire abdomen. She continued to writhe in pain, despite Marla warning her not to. Marla then gave the knife a slight twist, and this caused Tink to scream loudly in pain. Her skin was beginning to turn pale now, and sweat was pouring down her profusely.

"Had enough?" Marla asked, smiling wickedly. "Ready to fess up?"

Tinks lips quivered a little, but her expression, though pained and scared looking, remained confident.

"Is that the best you've got, you pussy?" Tink spat.

Marlas smile faded, and she let out a hard sigh.

"You're really starting to try my patience, little tinker." Marla snarled, and quickly pulled the knife out of Tinks gut.

Tink groaned in pain, and looked down at where the injury was. Blood was trickling out like a small fountain. Tink shuddered a little. She was sure she had already seen more blood come out of her now than ever before, and it hadn't even been five minutes.

Marla slipped the blood-stained knife back into the sheath on her boot, and started toward a corner of the table they were on. In the corner was a small, wooden box. Marla picked it up, and turned back toward Tinkerbell. When she got back to the bloodied pixie, she kneeled down in front of her, and pulled both of her green slippers off.

"What, you gonna give me a pedicure now or somethin'? Tink asked mockingly.

Marla didn't answer, she just tossed the shoes aside and set the small, wooden box down by her side.

"Oh, no! Not a pedicure! Anything but that!" Tink cried sarcastically in her best frightened voice, though she couldn't help chuckle a little.

"Oh sweetie, you're going to wish it were." Marla said with her evil grin widening.

She then slowly pulled the top of the box off, and stuck her long, nailed fingers inside. After rummaging around in it for a few seconds, she pulled out a bundle of long, metal needles. They were huge! At least four inches long. Tink gulped when she saw how big they were, and she had a bad feeling she knew what Marla was planning to do with them. Marla set the bundle of needles down, and looked up at Tinkerbell.

"Here's a little something I picked up on during my travels to the mainland." Marla said in a chilling tone. "You sure you still want to keep quiet about the hideout?"

Tink didn't answer, she just exhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes closed.

"Very well, then." Marla sneered.

She then seized Tinks big toe and held it tightly in her fist. With her other hand, she picked up one of the needles between her thumb and pointer finger. She slowly brought the tip of the needle to the tip of Tinks toe, and held it there for a few seconds, as if trying to find the proper location to stick it in. Tink squeezed her eyes shut harder, waiting for the pain to engulf her. Eventually, Marla brought the needle tip right under the toenail and slid it in.

"MOTHER DOVE!" Tink cried.

The pain of the needle being shoved under her toenail was beyond agonizing. It engulfed her entire foot, causing her to flail it around wildly. But Marla simply tightend her grip on the toe and pinned the foot down under her elbow as she slid the needle in further. Tinks screams were earsplitting. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced in her life. She could feel blood starting to ooze out of her toenail, and it was a disgusting feeling.

After a few moments, Marla had sild the neddle in about half an inch. At that point, she let go of her toe and looked down proudly at what she had done. Then she looked up at Tink to see a tear running down the side of her bloody face.

"I know, it's so beautiful I could cry too." Marla teased as she grabbed another needle. "But I'm not done yet. Let's do the rest of these little piggies, shall we?"

"Oh, my Dove." Tink whimpered, trying to hold back more tears, but that was becoming impossible, it was so painful.

Upon hearing this, Marla rose to her feet and gave Tink a sharp backhand slap across the face.

"Hey, crybaby, here's a little reality check; Mother Dove doesn't give a shit about you!" She snapped. Then she looked down at her hand, which was stained in the blood from Tinks face. Her lip curled in disgust.

"Dis-gusting!" She hissed as she wiped it off on a clean part of Tinks dress.

"Now, where was I?" She asked herself as she kneeled down again and grabbed a few other needles.

"Ah, yes, I remember. Ahem, this little piggy got decapitated." She said in a singsong voice as she flicked the end of the needle jammed into Tinks big toe, causing her to give a loud whimper.

"This little piggy burned up. This little piggy was eviscerated. This little piggy bled to death. And this little piggy cried WHA! WHA! WHA! All the way to hell!" Marla sang in a disturbingly cheery voice, jamming a needle under a toenail at the end of each verse.

Tink was going mad with pain now, she screamed and writhed uncontrollably. Marla laughed sadistically as she watched Tink wirthe in pain.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this is the most fun I've had since I burned down that orphanage on the mainland!" Marla said gleefully. "Now then, other foot please."

Marla seized Tinks other foot and quickly drove in another needle. She didn't sing that horrid rhyme this time, but it wouldn't have mattered since nobody would've been able to hear her over Tinks loud screams of pain. Marla twisted the needles in harder and harder each time. Tink was now on the verge of begging Marla to stop, but she knew that would do her no good. The only thing that would stop Marla would be giving in and telling her the location of the hideout, and Tink simply would not allow herself to do that.

Marla definately took her sweet time with shoving the needles in, and when she finally finished, she slowly stood up, looked down at what she had done and gave a contented smile.

"Ah, I never get tired of doing that." Marla sighed happily.

She glanced up at Tinkerbell, who was getting paler shakier by the minute.

"Had enough now? You sure look like you have. C'mon Tink, just let it go. Tell me where it is, and this will all stop." Marla said soothingly.

Tink turned away from Marla, squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Marlas fist clenched, and without a seconds hesitation, she stomped her foot down on the ends of the needles that were sticking out. Tink howled with pain, she could feel her nails being ripped from her flesh.

"Thats right, scream for me, let it all out. Remember, your friends wouldn't endure this for you, why should you endure it for them?" Marla snarled.

"Liar!" Tink screamed.

Marla seized Tinks throat and rested her knee on Tinks lap.

"Oh, I'm a liar? Is that what you think? Well, maybe I am, but look how well it's turned out for me. I'm standing here in a position of power, and look how well being a goody two-shoes has turned out for you!" Marla spat.

Now even with all the pain she was going through at the moment, that statement really bothered Tink. Even though she was far from a bad person, she was no goody two-shoes. She almost killed a human girl out of jealousy, after all. She wanted to open her mouth to say something about that, but before she could, Marla reached down and picked up few more needles with her free hand. She then brought her other knee up so she was now kneeling entirely on Tinks lap. Marla jerked Tinks face so it was aimed toward her and pointed one of the needles at her eyeball. Tink squeezed her eye shut, but Marla pryed it back open with her fingers.

"Look at me, LOOK AT ME!." Marla roared.

Tink struggled to turn away as best she could, but Marlas hold on her was too strong. She was forced to watch in horror as Marla raised the needle slightly, and slowly plunged it into Tinks upper eyelid. Tink screeched loudly. The stinging sensation of the needle penetrating her eye was painful beyond words. Tinks vision blurred, she could feel some sort of fluid oozing out of her eyelid as Marla slid it in a bit further.

"Now, are you gonna talk, or shall I continue?" Marla asked coolly.

Tink breathed heavily, but didn't say a word. She couldn't allow herself to break, not now. Whatever pain Marla could put her through would be nothing compared to the pain she would feel if she betrayed her friend. After a few seconds of silence, Marlas expression became one of slight disbelief.

"Holy shit. You're still gonna try to be a hero, huh?" Marla asked.

Then, after letting out a sharp exhale, She took two more needles and stuck them into the lower and upper lids of Tinks other eye. Tink gave another loud screech as pain ripped through her eye. Tears were now streaming down her face, the whites of her eyes started to turn red. Soon Tinks vision was so bad that she could barely make out Marlas cruely smiling face in front of her.

"You know what? I'm impressed. I seriously am. You are one tough little pixie. I've done this to a lot of people and they all usually give in at the moment I hold the needle up to the eye. But I have a feeling you don't want to go through much more of this, so why don't you just tell me what I want to know, and I'll remove all these needles, get you patched up, and send you on your way." Marla said, pouting her lips and gently stroking Tinks blonde hair.

Tinks lip quivered, she couldn't even blink now without pain tearing through her eyes.

_'Don't answer, just don't say anything.' _Tink thought to herself.

Marla waited about thirty seconds for an answer, and when it didn't come, she let out an enraged groan and flicked both of the needles sticking out of Tinks eyes. Tink moaned in pain at this as Marla dropped down off her lap and turned away from Tink. She appeared to be pondering something, though it was hard to tell with the way Tinks vision was at that time. After a few minutes, Marla slowly turned around and reached both her hands into two holsters at her hips. She pulled out two flintlock pistols, a common firearm for pirates, and pointed them at Tinkerbell. Though her vision was still blurry, Tink could easily make out the two guns in Marlas hands.

"Alright, bitch. Do you see now how far I'm willing to take this? You asked me to bring it, well I'm about to bring it." Marla said angrily, as she slowly approached Tinkerbell.

Tinks heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, it was beating so fast. Was this it? Had Marla given up? Was she just going to finish her now and just think of another way to gt to Peters hideout? Although terrified, Tink also felt a slight sense of relief. If this was going to be it, then she could die happily in the knowledge that she didn't break her oath. She just hoped that Peter would know about what she had gone through, and remember her for it.

Marla stopped directly in front of Tinkerbell and pressed both pistols to her bleeding temples. Tink cringed as the cold metal barrels came into contact with her skin.

"Now, I'm gonna give you to the count of ten, and if you don't tell me the location of the hideout by then... well, you'll really be sorry." Marla sneered sinisterly.

Tinks breathing intensified, sweat was pouring down her pale skin like rain water now. But she took one last deep breath and pressed her lips tightly together.

"One... two... three..." Marla started.

Tink pressed her lips together even tighter. Her frightened look turned into an enraged glare. If this was going to be the end for her, she wasn't going to go out looking afraid like this. With her vision clearing up a little, she looked up toward Marla glared deeply into her black, pitiless eyes.

_'Look her in the eyes. She'll be haunted by this forever._' Tink thought.

"Four... five... six... seven..." Marla continued.

She pressed the barrels harder into Tinks forehead. Tink refused to show any sign of discomfort at this. She just stared even harder. Her shackled fists clenched, and she let out a long exhale.

"Eight... nine..." Marla continued, her voice raising a little.

She pulled back on the levers of the pistols with her thumbs, two soft clicks accompanied them. At that moment, Tink decided there was one last thing she wanted let Marla know before meeting her end. She opened her mouth a bit, but struggled to get any words out. Marla raised an eyebrow in curiosity, leaned in closer, and held her ear up to Tinks mouth. Tink stuttered a little, but eventually found her voice, and uttered what she was sure would be her last words.

"Kiss... my... ass."

Marla was completely silent, her expression blank, but deep insider her, she was about to explode with rage. She had tortured many captive fairies and humans, mainly for her own amusement, but this tinker fairy, whom she had considered the most pathetic of her victims the moment she began torturing, was now staring death right in the face and she _still _wouldn't break! And on top of it, she was still managing to insult her. Marla breathed sharply out her nose and placed her fingers over the triggers.

"Very well, then." Marla said quietly.

Tink wanted desperately to squeeze her eyes shut, but the needles stuck in them made it too painful to do that, so she continued to glare into the evil fairies eyes. With thoughts of her loved ones spinning through her head, Tink sucked in one last deep breath.

_'I love you, Peter, no matter what. You'll always be my friend.' _Tink thought to herself as a single tear ran down her eye.

But then, in one swift motion, Marla quickly flicked her aim down to Tinkerbells knees, and fired the pistols. To the untrained ear, the sound that came out of the cabin would've been something like a loud church bell, but to someone who was fluent in fairy language, what they would've heard would be the loudest, most earsplitting scream of pain in the world. This was pain beyond anything Tinkerbell had ever experienced before. The needles, the slashing and stabbings, those were all nothing compared to this. Her mind went completely blank, she didn't even know where she was anymore, all she could think of was the indescribable pain she was in. It felt as if a thousand wasps were jamming red hot stingers into her legs. What she wanted now, more than anything, was to die, anything that would take her out of this pain.

After screaming nonstop for well over a minute, Tink was abruptly met with a violent crack to the face by the handle of one of Marlas pistols. Blood filled her mouth as several of her teeth were knocked loose.

"WHERE IS IT?" Marla screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" Tink screamed back with blood spraying from her mouth.

Marla struck her again, this time across the other side of her face.

"WHERE IS THE HIDEOUT?" Marla screamed again.

Tink spat a bloody loogie at Marlas feet. Maral responded by cracking Tink upside the head with one of the pistol barrels. Tinks chin split and blood poured out like a faucet.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS, AND I'LL END YOUR PAIN ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Marla shouted into Tinks ear.

Tink looked up at Marla with her swollen eyes and bared her bloody teeth visously at her. Whatever fear she was feeling earlier had been replaced by a feeling of pure hatred toward her. She wasn't going to show any sign of weakness, especially not at this point.

"HIT ME AGAIN! HIT ME AGAIN, I DARE YOU BITCH!" Tink spat vicously at her.

At this, Marla let out an enraged roar and slammed one of the pistol handles down onto one of Tinks injured knees. Tinks head slammed against the back of the chair once again, only this time no scream of pain rang from her voice. Her throat was now so worn out from screaming that she had no voice left. Her mouth hung wide open and the only noise that came out was the sound of a long exhale. The pain in her knees was now greater than ever, if that was even possible. Her vision was starting to turn white. She was sure she was about to pass out, but unconsiousness never came. She had to fight the urge to squeeze her eyes shut, knowing that the needles stuck in them would damage them further if she did. Suddenly, Tink felt as though her throat had gotten shorter, a feeling she had had a few times before. She turned her head to the side and threw up violently a mixture of blood and vomit. Marlas expression of rage slowly formed into an evil smile as she watched Tink choke on her vomit.

"Well, I don't know what it was you ate today, but it looks like it couldn't have been very appetizing." She said, and gave a small laugh.

Tinks vomiting stopped after a few minutes. But before she could catch her breath, Marla sent a rib-cracking kick to Tinks chest, which knocked the chair onto it's back. The back of the chair painfully crushed down on Tinks arms and hands. She could almost feel the bones in them crackling slightly. The blood pouring from her knees trickled down onto her stomach.

Marla slowly circled her victim, looking down on her with eyes practically glowing with malevolence. She continued to circle her for a couple minutes before coming to a stop at Tinks side. She folded her arms leisurely.

"You think you're so tough, don't you? You think that suffering like this will show your friend that you care about him? That he will be grateful to you for your bravery? That's really what you believe, isn't it?" Marla asked coolly.

Tink didn't answer, she simply coudn't find her voice. She was now as pale as a ghost and shaking violently. Her green dress was stained red all over with blood and sweat. Marla didn't wait too long for an answer. She placed her foot on Tinks stomach and pressed down hard on her, making sure that the sharp heel of her boot was digging into the stab wound on Tinks abdomen. All Tink could force out were small groans and wails at the pain of having her arms and hands crushed and her stab wound penetrated even deeper.

"Well, I've got news for you sweetie, you're no hero. You're weak and pathetic. You're living in a fantasy world, and your mind is clouded with lies and false hopes. Nobody truly cares about anyone, Nobody would go through this for anyone, nobody would ever truly love anyone this much. I had hoped I could concince you to see that, but you chose to be stupid, you chose to not accept that lie, to continue to believe that love and friendship are truth, and now, look where you are; little more than dirt under my feet." Marla said, pushing her foot down harder onto Tinkerbell. "And look where I am, living a life so rich and fulfilling, and I did it all without 'friendship.'" Marla dug her heel deeper into the wound. "And that, my sweet, is the truth."

Tink opened her mouth and tried to force any words she could out.

"I... I... I..." was all she could manage to get out.

Marla removed her foot from Tinks stomach, got down on one knee, and leaned her head in close to Tink, looking genuinly intersted in what she had to say.

"You what, dear?" Marla asked, almost kindly.

There were so many things Tink wanted to say to this fairy, so many things she wanted her to know, but her voice was so weak, she simply couldn't get much out. But there was one thing she felt she definately could get out, and no matter how much it hurt, she was going to say it.

"I-I... h-hate... you." She whispered weakly.

Marla turned her gaze toward Tinkerbell, and her lips formed into a cruel smile.

"Is that so? Well then, it appears you _did _manage to learn something from all this." Marla said with a sneer. She brought her hand to Tinks cheek and gently stroked it. "Now, if I could only get you to hate your friends, I will have truly accomplished my mission."

Suddenly, Tink snapped her mouth toward Marlas hand and bit her finger. Marla screamed in pain and gave Tink a sharp slap across the face. Tink didn't let go, she bit down harder. She could feel her teeth brake through the skin of Marlas finger. Marla screamed even louder and send another smack at Tinks face. This time it was hard enough to get Tink to let go. Marla pulled her hand away and reeled back in pain, clutching her finger. Small amounts of blood trickled down from it. She glared at her injured finger, and then down at Tinkerbell. She looked absolutely insane with rage as she gave Tink a hard kick in the chest.

"YOU MADE ME BLEED, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE BITCH!" Marla screamed.

She then proceeded to mercilessly send kick after kick to Tinks gut and chest. Tink found it impossible to move a muscle even the slightest bit. All she could do was lay there as each kick sent sharp, stabbing pains through her body. Marla must've kicked her a good thirty times before she stopped, panting heavily, and pulled her knife out again.

"Why did you bite me, huh? Are you hungry? Is that it? Well, how 'bout I feed you your own guts, huh? That should satisfy you!" Marla shouted angrily.

She then kneeled down, stuck her knife into Tinks dress and cut a large slit in it. Tinks chest moved up and down wildly. She wailed helplessly as Marla held the edge of the knife under her belly. But just as Marls began to press it in, a loud voice shouted out from behind them.

"MARLA!"

Marla leaped to her feet and spun around. Standing at the door was Captain Hook, looking quite furious. Marla clenched her teeth in anger and flittered over to him.

"I don't appreciate you interfering with my job, Hook!" Marla shouted at him.

"You were ordered to keep her alive until she revealed the location of Pans hideout. As she done so yet?" Hook asked angrily.

Marla remained quiet for a moment, then looked away, seemingly annoyed. Hook sighed.

"Marla, the whole point of this little operation is to end the life of that scurvy brat, not for you to enjoy another round of torture. Don't you get enough of that out of the fairies we kidnap to supply your pixie dust?" Hook asked.

"Don't talk down to me as if I were one of your lowly pirate dogs, Hook! If you have a problem with my methods, then maybe you should've done this yourself!" Marla spat back at him, she was hovering mere inches from his face.

Hook let out another sigh, then quickly decided to drop the issue.

"So, the little pixie brat hasn't spoken yet, eh?" He asked, looking over at the bloody mess that was Tinkerbell.

Marla exhaled sharply.

"She's a lot tougher than I would've expected." Marla said quietly, making sure Tink couldn't hear her. "I'd hate to admit it, but I'm running out of ideas."

The captain brought his hook hand to his chin and scratched it, as if thinking intently for a moment. Shortly later, he spoke.

"Give her an hour or so alone. Leave her as she is now, and when you come back later, she may be so desperate for an end to her pain that she'll sing like a canary."

Marla pursed her lips in disapproval. She was so enraged that this fairy had been so resistent against her that she wanted to continue working her over.

"I'm not sure that'll do it, Hook. This fairy is seriously delusional. She seems to firmly believe in everything that you told me was a lie." Marla said.

"I see. Still I think it would be unwise to continue with what you were doing. Anymore of that and she'll be dead before we find out what we need to know from her." Hook responded.

Marla opened her mouth to protest, but Hook raised his hand for silence.

"We're putting the torture on hold for a while, Marla, that's final. Now come on, you can take out your rage on another of our captive fairies." Hook said firmly.

Marla let out a long, enraged sigh.

"Whatever." She groaned.

Hook turned turned around and started toward the door, but stopped abruptly after a few steps, and turned back to Marla.

"Oh, and Marla, you best watch that tone of your's when you speak to me. In case you have forgotten, I'm the captain of this ship, and I'm the one who took you in showed you the ropes, me dear." Hook said in a threatening tone.

Marlas eyes narrowed, and she moved in closer to his face.

"Well, in case _you've _forgotten, Hook, you're not the only one on this ship whom your crew is afraid of." Marla whispered sinisterly, as she gave his mustache a small tweak.

Now Tinkerbell, who was able to see this from where she was, wasn't 100% sure, but she could've sworn she saw a small glimmer of fear in Hooks eyes as Marla tweaked his mustache. Hook didn't respond to this, he just slowly turned around and exited the room. Marla followed after him, but the second Hook turned the corner out of the room, she stopped and slowly fluttered back over to Tinkerbell. She landed right next to Tinks face and gazed down at her.

"I'm not through with you, Tink, not by a long shot. One way or another, we'll find Peters little hiding place, and when we do, we'll bring him into this room, and I'll make you watch every last second of what happens to him. You'll be totally powerless to save him, and the whole time, you'll be plauged by the thought that you'll be joining him shortly afterward. You'll die knowing that he never really loved you, that nobody ever really loved you, or else why wouldn't they come to save you?" Marla asked with a wicked smirk.

Tink had lost all energy to say anything. She just lay there quietly, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Of course, with a face like the one you have right now," Marla said, giving Tinks bruised and cut up face a small nudge with her foot. "It's hard to imagine why anyone would ever love you."

Marla then dropped to one knee and leaned in close to Tinks ear.

"Allow me to make one last adjustment to it." She whispered.

She then took her knife in one hand, grabbed Tinks right ear in the other, and in one swift motion, sliced the tip of it off. Tink let out a short wail of pain, her swollen eyes welled up with tears. Marla looked down at the severed tip of the ear, which she held in the palm of her hand, gave a satisfied smile, and flicked it off over the edge of the table.

"See ya later, alligator." Marla said with a nasty smirk, and with that flittered off out of the room, the door slamming closed behind her.

Tink lay there in silence, the only sounds being the creaking of the ship rocking in the waves. Every last inch of her body was engulfed with unbearable pain. Unable to move, unable to even blink. Tink had done all she could to prevent herself from crying in front of that horrible fairy, but now that she was alone, she felt this would be a good time to let it go. Tears streamed down the side of her face, stinging her cuts, and she sobbed loudly. She wished she had never woken up today, wished she had never gone to visit Peter, wished that this was all just a terrible nightmare. But the pain that overtook her entire body made it perfectly clear that this was all very real, and that there was a very good chance that the only way she would get out of this very real nightmare... would be death.

**Well, there ya'll go. Was that pretty sick or what? Don't worry, this story is far from over, and as I've promised many times, I will finish it. More chapters coming soon!**


	9. Peter Gets Worried

**Before I start, I want to thank ElectricPixie410 for the review. If you read this, I want you to know that I think your suggestions are pretty cool, but I never really envisioned Marla to be power hungry or out to take over the world. She's much more of an anarchist than a power hungry dictator. She'd probably rather burn Pixie Hollow to the ground rather than take it over. I think she's much more interesting and sinister that way. But thanks anyway, I really appreciate your nice words. And now, more story!**

Peter stood against the wall of the cave with his head pressed against it and his eyes closed. He had been standing in that exact spot, in that same position since Tinkerbell had left the cave, which had been at least 2 hours ago. His head was spinning with thoughts of what had just happened between him and his best friend. The cruel words he had said to her echoed through his mind. It was bothering him so much that he simply couldn't stop thinking about it.

_'Why did I yell at her like that? She said she was sorry. Why did I have to act the way I did?'_

Peter sighed deeply. Tinkerbell meant the world to him, and he treated her as if she were a workaholic parent who never made time for her kid. Tink_ had_ been there for him, many times in fact, definitely more than his... but Peter quickly cut off this train of thought at that point. He had cast _those _people from his mind a long time ago, and he definitely didn't want to start thinking about them now. But seriously, how could he even begin to think that Tinkerbell didn't care for him, and after everything she'd done for him. So what if she let him down today, they could've gone another time. Why did he have to act like such a jerk?

The lost boys all remained on the other side of the cave, chancing glances at him once in a while, but for the most part keeping to themselves. Though they were aware That Peter was very close to Tinkerbell, they really had no idea of just how close. The two kept to themselves mostly whenever she was around, although she enjoy spending time with the other boys once in a while. But in all honesty, they sometimes felt like Peter valued her more than them.

More time passed, and Peter still hadn't budged an inch from his spot near the wall. Finally, one lost boy couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. He took a deep breath and slowly approached Peter from behind. Peter could be quite edgy when he was upset, so the boy made sure to make his presence behind Peter clear before speaking. The boy cleared his throat loudly. Peter didn't show any sign that he had heard, but the boy was quite sure he had been loud enough and began speaking.

"Uh, Peter? You alright, mate?"

Peter remained silent. The boy looked back at the others as if wanting help from them. All he got were a bunch of confused shrugs. The boy turned back to Peter and tried again.

"Er, look Peter, if there's anything we could help with-" The Boy started but was abruptly interrupted by Peter.

"I didn't have to be so mean to her." He mumbled, barely audible.

"What did'ja say, mate?" The boy asked.

Peter removed his head from the side of the cave wall. His forehead was a reddish color in the area where it had been pressed. He turned and faced the boy.

"I said; I didn't have to be so mean to her." He said somewhat irritably.

The boy remained quiet. He wasn't quite sure of what to say since he wasn't exactly sure what Peter was talking about. But before long, Peter began talking again.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to be late today, and she said she was sorry, Why couldn't I have just accepted her apology? And what was I thinking pulling my dagger on her like that? I know she'd never hurt me. Why did I have to be so stupid?" He said, starting to sound very upset.

Now the boy understood what Peter was talking about.

"Oh, you're still upset with Tinkerbell, are you?" He asked.

Peter gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not upset with Tinkerbell you blockhead! I'm upset with myself! I was a total jerk to her, and now she probably thinks I hate her!" He shouted angrily.

The boy reeled back slightly. He and the other boys were yelled at by Peter all the time and it usually dind't bother them, but this time he seemed seriously distraught, and Peter could get very violent when he was distraught.

"Hey, take it easy big guy. I'm sure Tink doesn't hate you, maybe she'll come back soon and you two can make up." The boy said reassuringly.

But Peter shook his head vigorously.

"No, I can't wait for her to come back. I want to go find her and apologize to her myself. I'm the one who should be crawling back to her and begging for forgiveness, not the other way around." He said, sounding truly ashamed of himself.

Now what Peter had just said here really shocked the lost boys. As Tinkerbell had pointed out earlier, Peter was constantly bragging about how amazing he was and how he was always right. He never apologized for anything, and now all of the sudden he wanted to track down Tinkerbell and beg her for forgiveness over a small arguement? It was so unlike him. There had to have been something about their fight that had really struck Peter at his emotional core. But Peter never let anyone into his personal feelings, not even Tink, so basically, no one could claim that they truly understood Peter.

"Blimey, Peter! I've never seen you act like this before!" The boy said, sounding deeply stunned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

But Peter ignored this question and hastily made his way to the caves exit.

"Oy, Peter, wait up!" The boy called after him.

Peter stopped at the cave exit, but didn't turn around. The boy, along with a couple of the other boys approached him from behind.

"C'mon mate, why won't you tell us what's wrong?" The boy asked, sounding truly concerned.

"Yeah, Petey Boy, why don't you ever tell us anything?" Another of the boys asked.

Peter sharply turned around and glared angrily at the boys.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Petey Boy, that's _her _name for me and hers alone! Secondly, I never tell you anything because you wouldn't understand, that's why!" He shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

The whole cave went silent after Peters outburst. Although their heads were swimming with all kinds of things they wanted to say, the lost boys simply couldn't work up the courage to actually say them, not with the way Peter was glaring at them. After a few minutes of silence, Peters glare began to fade, and his fists slowly unclenched themselves.

"Look, you guys, Tinkerbell and I have been through a lot together. I've known her since before I met any of you, and... I just..." Peter began struggling, obviously having trouble trying to get out what he wanted to say.

The lost boys all remained deathly quiet. To them it looked as if Peter was about to reveal a side of himself that they had never seen before. After a few seconds, Peter found his voice again and continued.

"The thing is, guys, all those times I've bragged to you about all those crazy things I've done, all those near-death experiences I've had, well, the thing is, I only lived to tell about all those things because she was there for me."

Needless to say the lost boys were all quite shocked to be hearing this now. According to the stories he always told, he had come across as some sort of invincible superhero, and he had always made Tinkerbell out to be more of an sidekick who got in the way more than she helped.

"Peter, what are you talking about? I thought you were supposed to be the best there ever was." One of the boys said, sounding quite puzzled.

Peter sighed.

"Look, I... the thing is... well... Tink kinda helped out a little more than I may have let on in most of those stories I told you. In fact, she's pretty much saved my ass more times than I can count." He said.

"Wait a minute, you're trying to tell us that a tiny little pixie like her was able to save a big human like you on multiple occasions?" one of the boys said in a tone of disbelief.

"Hey, have you even seen her action? She's a seriously tough chick! Do you guys remember that story I told about how I fought off about a hundred of those pirates?" Peter asked the boys.

The lost boys all nodded.

"Well, the truth is, Tinkerbell fought most of em' off. I was unconscious for most of the fight because one of those damn cowards got me from behind with an wooden club or something. Tink took out the pirates then dragged me to safety." Peter said.

"She actually managed to drag you?" A boy said, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Well, not on the ground, she threw some of her pixie dust on me and carried me in the air." Peter exhasperated. "Look, we're getting off topic here, the point is, Tinkerbell is more than just another friend to me, I feel safer when I'm with her, she's somebody I feel I can trust with my life."

"But when you were yelling at her earlier, didn't you say that she probably wouldn't hesitate to tell Hook where this hideout is if she had the chance?" One of the boys asked.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID TO HER EARLIER! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Peter shouted, his face turning red.

The lost boys all backed up hastily, some of them tripping and falling. Peter breathed heavily, his teeth were clenched tightly. Then he looked at the terrified faces of his friends, and his enraged expression began to fade. Even if these guys were total block heads most of the time, Peter still appreciated having them around. They had proven themselves on many occasions to be worthy allies in many of his battles, and, though Peter would never say it out loud, they made him feel safer too.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry, okay? I like having you all around, you're all good friends, but as I said a few moments ago, Tink is more than just another friend to me, and recently, I've just always wanted to be with her for some reason. That was part of the reason why I freaked out at her this morning." Peter said calmly.

Things were starting to become clearer to the lost boys. Peter had seemed to develop bad moods whenever Tinkerbell wasn't around, though they hadn't really made the connection until Peter had just now spelled it out for them.

"Does Tink know how you feel about her, Peter?" One of the boys asked.

"I... haven't really _said_ anything to her, but I think she may be at least somewhat aware of... the way I..." Peter broke off there, he wasn't exactly sure how to say this next part, or if he even wanted to say it.

"What exactly is she to you, Peter, if she's more than just a friend?" The boy who had approached him at the cave wall said.

Peter remained silent, he gazed over the expressions of the lost boys. They all looked deeply curious, and even a bit worried. Peter wasn't entirely sure he was ready to share his feelings about Tinkerbell with the others yet, mainly because he, himself wasn't exactly sure what his feelings for her were.

"I... don't really know exactly, and i'm not really sure I want to talk about it now. I'd rather just go find her and see if I can patch things up with her." Peter said, as turned back toward the exit.

The lost boys all began murmuring to each other, trying to get each others opinions on what was really going on with Peter. Peter ignored this as reached into a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a hand-full of pixie dust. He sprinkled it over his head and tried to think of a happy thought, which was hard to do considering the mood he was in. After a few seconds though, the thought of Tinkerbell forgiving him and remaining his close friend entered his mind, and that was enough to get him airborn.

"I'm pretty sure she went back to her house or something, so I shouldn't be gone too long." Peter called back to them as he sped off through the exit.

The lost boys all watched him fly off into the forest until they lost sight of him. Their heads were too full of questions and puzzled thoughts for them to say anything else to each other, so they separated and sat quietly in different areas of the cave, mulling over in their heads what they had just heard from their leader.

The sky, which had been completely blue that morning, was now gray and foreboding as the dark clouds which had been seen over the ocean by Tinkerbell had now began to form over the island. The air was much cooler and a little more moist, signs that rain was on it's way. But Peter ignored the cold as glided quickly through the lush forest. He was too preoccupied with how he believed Tink was going to react to him. Tink could be pretty stubborn, and he was sure it was going to take some serious effort on his part to get her to forgive him, but he was just going to have to struggle through it. He didn't like admitting he was wrong, but what he had said to Tinkerbell really bothered him, and he had to make things right in order to feel better about himself again, and who knows, maybe if things went well enough with his apology, maybe he'd feel comfortable enough with sharing some of his 'other feelings' with her, the ones he had kept hidden inside himself since the moment they met.

It took Peter about 45 minutes to reach Pixie Hollow (he flew considerably faster than Tink.) He passed the guard towers, giving a small nod to one of the scout talents, who returned it with a nod of his own. Peter had been to Pixie Hollow a few times but had never really seen all of it. He spent most of his time there around Tinkers Nook since he sometimes enjoyed watching Tinkerbell work on her little gizmos and gadgets. When he arrived there he landed and walked carefully through the small residential area, making sure not to step on any fairy homes or carts. When he came to Tinks house, froze in place for a moment and began to think about what he was going to say to her.

"Okay, take a deep breath, I'm sure if you just calmly explain to her why you acted the way you did and give a sincere, heartfelt apology, she'll forgive you, no problem," he said quietly to himself. "and if she doesn't... then you'll probably have to resort to..." he gave a small shudder. "groveling shamelessly." He was really hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Peter sucked in a big breath and made his way to the front door. He paused for a moment when he reached it, let his breath out, and tapped his finger on the door. He waited for about a minute and no answer came. He tapped it again, a little harder this time.

"Hey, Tink, are ya there?" Peter said loudly to the closed door.

Again no answer came. Peter immediately assumed that she was there, she was just ignoring him.

"Tink, look, What I said to you earlier... I... well... I didn't mean it. I was just really upset, there's been a lot of things on my mind lately, and they've really been bothering me a lot. Still, that doesn't excuse the way I acted, and... what I'm trying to say is... I'm... sssssooooorrrrmmffm." Peter found that he couldn't bring himself to say those words, it just wasn't like him.

The house remained silent during all this, and now Peter was starting to get desperate for any form of contact with her.

"Oh, c'mon, Tink! Please come out and talk to me!" He cried hysterically, getting on his knees. "I'm... I'm... sssssoooooorrrrrrryyyyyy! I'm sorry, alright! There, I said it! Now please come out and forgive me! Please, I'm begging you! Look at me, I'm actually begging you for Doves sake!"

"She's not there." Came a voice from behind him.

Peter quickly got to his feet and spun around. A small Tinker fairy was staring at him perplexedly.

"She's not here?" Peter said, his face turning red.

"No, I saw her leave this morning and I haven't seen her come back yet." The fairy said.

Peter turned back to the house and looked through one of the windows. The house was dark, but he could tell it was definitely empty. Peter began to feel a little nervous now. She wasn't here? Where else would she be?

'_Maybe she's with her friends.' _Peter thought.

Peter knew Tinks friends fairly well, he would have no difficulty spotting them in a crowded room. So he took off from Tinkers Nook and began checking other parts of Pixie Hollow for them. When he came to a garden of lilacs and daisies, he immediately thought of Rosetta. He scanned the garden for her and found her pretty quickly. (Rosetta definately stood out amongst the other garden fairies." She and a group of others were zooming around the garden, obviously very busy with something.

"Hurry up, we need to get those sproutlings in the ground before the rain starts up!" Rosetta shouted to one of the other fairies. "We need to get some cover over those flowers over there, the rain will destroy them! And would somebody get those Dove damn aphids away from the roses! Where the hell is Fawn?"

Fawn came flittering over to Rosetta from across the garden. She dropped to one knee and placed a fisted hand over her heart.

"You called, my master?" She said jokingly.

"Will you quit goofin' around! There's a storm coming and we gotta get this garden prepared for it! Now go take care of those pests!" Rosetta said, pointing at the bugs gathering around a rose bush.

Fawn slowly rose to her feet and moved away from Rosetta, making small bowing motions as she moved.

"Yes, master. I live to serve thee..." Fawn said her best Igor voice. She then turned toward the aphids and began shooing them away.

Rosetta rolled her eyes and looked up to the sky. Silvermist had just emerged from behind the dark gray clouds, and landed in front of her.

"Honestly, Sil, you could not have picked a worse day for this." She said sternly

"Hey, I have no control over when we have to make it rain. It's up to the head of my talent guild, and she wanted this for today." Silvermist said irritably.

Iridessa flew in from over the top of the rose bush where Fawn was taking care of the aphids and landed next to her friends.

"Pretty lousy weather, huh? Maybe it'll clear up by tomorrow for the picnic." She said hopefully.

"Don't worry, as far as I know we don't have any rain scheduled for tomorrow." Silvermist said reassuringly.

Fawn returned to the group and dropped to her knee in front of Rosetta again.

"It is done, my master." She said triumphantly.

Rosetta shook her head and pulled Fawn to her feet.

"Will you cut that crap out? I haven't been that bossy today." She said irritably.

Peters heart sank a little as he watched them. He was sure Tink would be with them, but it seemed like that hadn't seen her at all today. Peter decided there would be no harm in asking them, so he slowly approached the group and cleared his throat to alert them of his arrival. The fairies all turned toward him, and the looks on their faces were ones of complete surprise.

"Peter? What are you doing here, darlin'? I thought Tink was taking you out to that island today." Rosetta said, sounding rather shocked.

"Well, we were, but Tink was late showing up today, and me and her had a bit of an arguement." Peter said.

The fairies now wore concerned expressions on their faces, but none of them spoke, so Peter continued.

"I said some... pretty mean things to her and she took off. I was sure she came back here, so I checked her house, but she wasn't there. Has she been hanging out with you girls?" Peter asked, looking deeply worried now.

The fairies all looked at each other, as if asking the same question to each other wordlessly. They all shook their heads and looked back at Peter.

"I haven't seen her all day." Silvermist said sadly.

"Me neither." Iridessa said.

Rosetta and Fawn just put their hands in the air and shrugged at him. Peters heart began to beat faster now. If Tink wasn't at her home orr with her friends, then there was a good chance she wasn't in Pixie Hollow. Neverland was a big island, fiiled with danger. What if something bad had happened to her? It would be all his fault. If he hadn't of acted like such a 'sandy little butt hole' (as Tink sometimes called him when she was angry at him) they wouldn't be in this situation.

"She's not here? Where is she? If anything happened to her..." He said quietly, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

He turned away from the group and hung his head. Fawn flew up to him and patted him gently on the back.

"Peter, I don't think you need to worry too much. Tink knows this island well, she's probably just taking a little cool off flight somewhere, she does that a lot when she's angry. Besides, she's a tough girl, I'm sure she can get out of any trouble by herself." She said reassuringly.

Peter gave a sad sigh.

"She proabaly wouldn't want to talk to me anyway, not after what I said to her." He said shamefully.

Now the other fairies flew up to him and gave him reassuring pats on the back.

"I don't think Tinkerbell would stay mad at you for too long, Peter." Silvermist said gently.

Peter remained quiet. He still felt completely ashamed of himself for what he did, and he wasn't sure these fairies could say anything that would make him feel better. The fairies mmust've sensed this, because they continued to comfort him with kind words.

""You know, she talks about you all the time with us, says she really admires you." Iridessa said, sounding more upbeat then usual.

Peter slowly turned around to face them when he heard this. He seemed to have perked up a bit.

"Really?" He asked, sounding a bit happier.

"Oh yeah, she goes on about you every day." Rosetta said perkily.

"Get's kinda annoying after a while." Fawn said under her breath.

Rosetta shot her an angry glare and Fawn reeled back a little, giving a sheepish smile. Rosetta turned back to Peter and gave him a smiled warmly at him.

"She loves you a lot, Peter. She really does." She said affectionately.

A small smile came to Peters face. Now that he knew that Tink felt this way about him, he felt more comfortable about facing her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go fly around the island and see if I can find her. If she comes back here, tell I'm looking for her and that she shoud go to go to our 'special place' alright?" He said, sounding much more optimistic.

The other fairies all nodded happily and with that Peter took off. But before getting too far, he stopped and turned back to the fairies.

"Hey, Rosetta, has Tinkerbell ever ragged on you for taking Mother Doves name in vain?" Peter asked her.

The fairies all stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me Peter? She curses Mother Doves name at least 50 times a day!" Rosetta said, gasping for air from laughing so hard.

Peter smiled awkwardly, feeling a little agitated considering all the crap she gave him for whenever he would do it.

"Where did that question come from?" Rosetta asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, nowhere, just curious. Anyway, I'll see you girls around. I, uh, hope you have a good picnic tomorrow" Peter said as he took off again.

The fairies all shouted their farewells to him and turned back to their work. Peter flew much faster than he had before. He was now very anxious to find Tinkerbell and make amends. Deep down though, he couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad had happened to her. He tried to keep his spirits high as he called out to her, listening tentivley for her to call back, and hoping with all his heart that when he did find her, he would have the courage to tell her how he truly felt about her.

**Okey Dokey, Thanks very much to those of you who have stuck with the story so far. There's still plenty more coming, so keep checking back often. Til' next time!**


	10. Escape

**I really don't have much to say for this intro, so let's just jump right into the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Tinkerbell lay there in silence, a pool of blood forming around her head from where her ear had been mutilated. Her bloodied and bruised chest moved up and down in short, quick movements. Even the simple act of breathing was excruciatingly painful. Her knees were still stinging wildly with pain, she couldn't even bare to look at them. The only thing Tink could hope now was to bleed to death before Marla came back. It was the only way she could be sure that she'd never reveal the location of the hideout. A single tear rolled down the side of her face as she came to terms with the fact that she was going to die. She would never see her friends and loved ones again. She would never again get to fly through the beautiful, flowery meadows of Pixie Hollow. She would never again get to go on any adventures with Peter or her fairy friends.

Then, it was that thought of her friends that caused something deep inside Tinkerbell to awaken. Images of them flashed through her head, images of all the times they've spent together. She remembered the picnic that they were going to have tomorrow. The thought that she would never get to have that beautiful moment with them made Tink realized that she couldn't let it end this way. She couldn't just give up like this. She thought of how hard it would be on them to know that she was gone forever. Their smiling faces flashed before her eyes, and it was in that moment that Tink decided that she wasn't going to just sit here and die without a fight. And since it seemed like no one would come for her, she realized she was going to have to try to get away on her own. No matter how much pain she was in, no matter how exhausting it would be, she was going to get out of there!

_'Alright, Tink, you can do this. You're gonna see your friends again. This won't be the end!' _Tink thought to herself as another tear rolled down her cheek.

First thing that had to happen: She had to get out of the shackles on her wrists. That was impossible to do at that time since her arms were still being crushed by the back of the chair, so much so that she was starting to lose the feeling in them. She was going to have to get the chair onto it's side in order for her to be able to do anything with her hands. There was no easy way to do this, it was definitely going to be a painful process, but it was the only way. Tink slowly turned her head to the left, where a pile of her vomit lay. She decided it would probably be a better idea to get the chair to tip the other way.

Taking as breath as deep as she could allow without it being too painful, Tink slowly began to shift her weight to the right. She tilted her body as far as she could until she could feel the chair starting to lean in the direction she wanted. She attempted to tilt her body a little further but was met by a sharp pain in her shoulder and immediately fell back into her original position. The pain in her shoulder had obviously been caused from her arm being pulled in an awkward position while she was leaning.

_'Okay, lets try that again.'_

Tink took a few quick breaths and attempted to tip the chair again, this time knowing how far she could go. This time she was able to get the left leg of the chair to raise up off the ground a bit. She balance that way for a few moments before deciding that she would have to risk hurting her arm again by going leaning a little bit more. She shifted her weight a slight amount and sure enough her arm stung with pain again, but that didn't bother her because now the chair was slowly starting to collapse to the side. She braced herself for the impact. The side of the chair hit the table top with a solid thunk and Tinkerbells injured knees collided solidly with each other. Tink gave a sharp squeal through her gritted teeth as the agonizing pain that had completely taken over her legs became stronger again.

_'Oh, this is gonna be hell...'_

Tink lay there for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside a bit before doing anything else. After a few minutes, she began to notice a strange numbing feeling in her legs. The pain in them seemed to be vanishing, along with all other feeling. Now, Tink wasn't a healing talent and she knew almost nothing about medical related problems, but she had a feeling that the numbness in her knees wasn't a good thing.

_'Alright, Tink, time to move that fat ass of your's!"_

Tink quickly began to fumble with her shackles again, pulling and tugging her hand through it, or at least trying to. Her arms were quite sore from being crushed under the back of the chair for so long, but she simply ignored it as she continued to struggle. It was becoming obvious after a few minutes of trying to slide her wrist through the shackle that there was no way she was going to get free this way, not with her hand fully intact.

Then, an idea came to her head, an idea that made her cringe when she realized what it would require. Tink couldn't get her hand through the shackle because her thumb was making it too wide. The only way she could slide it through was if her thumb wasn't -for lack of a better word- "attached" to the rest of the hand. Not necessarily her entire thumb... just the bone. Tink gave a depressed moan. The thought of putting herself in anymore pain than she was in now seemed like the last thing she wanted to do, but there was no other way. It was either that, or bleed out here. She had no choice. She took another deep breath, once again not so deep that it hurt.

_'C'mon, Tink, it's just a little pain! You have to do this, for Peter!'_

Tink slowly wrapped the fingers of her right hand around her left thumb and gripped it firmly. It was best to do this as quickly as possible, like ripping off a band-aid.

_'Alright, here we go. One... two... three!'_

Without hesitating, Tink jerked her thumb as hard as she could away from the hand it was attached to. A loud cracking noise accompanied this motion. She tried not to make any noise at this, but she couldn't help let out a small whimper as a sharp pain tore through her wrist. She could feel her thumb dangling loosely from the rest of her hand. Deciding not to bother with waiting for the pain to decrease, Tink immediately attempted to slide her hand through the shackle again.

The sharp edges of the cuff were cutting into her wrists, but she was able to get it further than she had earlier. the pain in her wrist became more agonizing with her dislocated thumb being squeezed against it, but she fought through it, and after a few minutes of twisting and tugging her hand popped smoothly out of the cuff.

Tink took a few minutes to catch her breath, then looked at her injured hand. It was a sickening sight; her thumb was dangling from her wrist as if it were attached by a thread. She then decided it was best to continue with trying to escape and not spend too much time worrying about her injuries. She brought her other hand around with the shackle still attached to it and attempted to untie the ropes around her ankles. It was in doing this that she got her first look at her knees. Her heart stopped and she gave an involuntary gag. Her knee-caps had been completely shattered. They were bloodied beyond recognition, and she was sure she could see bone fragments mixed in with the blood. Tink quickly shook her head and turned her attention to her ankles, she couldn't let her knee injuries distract her now.

It took quite a bit of picking, the ropes were tied very tight, but Tink managed to get them both undone. There were red marks around the areas they were tied, but Tink paid them no mind as she slowly crawled away from the blood-stained chair.

Now, the needles in her eyes had to be the next thing to go. Tink hadn't blinked for at least an hour and her eyes were becoming increasingly irritated. It didn't help that the slightest movement of her eyelids caused them to sting. She brought her uninjured hand up to the single needle that was in her upper eyelid and gave it a gentle tug. It stung like hell, and her eye began to water again. Once again, she decided it was best to do this as fast as possible. She grabbed the end of the needle, counted to three in her head again, and gave it a quick, strong pull. It popped right out, and the stinging pain was almost unbearable. Tink squeezed her eye shut and pressed her the palm of her hand up against it. She held it there until the stinging began to fade. Once it faded completely, she slowly removed her palm and opened her eye. Her vision was blurry, but she could see well enough.

The other two needles had to be done at the same time, and it was much harder since Tink was forced to use both hands. The stinging was much worse in this eye when Tink pulled them out, and it took a little longer for it to go away. When she finally was able to see clearly enough out of both her eyes, she immediately turned her attention to her feet, where she was met with yet another sickening sight; the sight of the needles sticking out of her toenails. If Tink had been as squeamish as Iridessa or some of the other more faint-hearted fairies, she would've passed out right there. Some of the needles were in so far that they were protruding out the top of the nail. Her feet were caked in dried blood that had been oozing out of her toes.

_'That sick bitch!'_

Tink reached out to grab one of them, but the smallest movement of a needle cause searing pain to shoot through her foot. She decided that those particular needles would have to stay where they were until she found help.

But finding help had just proven to be an even harder task when Tink discovered she had no pixie dust left. She figured they must've drained her of it when they caught her. She flittered her wings as best she could, but she couldn't get in the air. The fear and sadness Tinkerbell had been feeling for so long was now replaced with a feeling of burning hatred toward Hook and Marla. She swore that if she got out of this alive, the very first thing she was going to do (after hugging and kissing all her friends) was make them pay for what they did to her! And if they ever went near Peter again after this day, well then may Mother Dove have mercy on their souls!

Knowing now that she wasn't going to be able to fly out of here, Tink realized that she was going to have to crawl her way out. She figured if she could get to the deck of the ship, she might be able to find a way off. She knew it wouldn't be easy, there were bound to be pirates all over the place, and the whole ordeal was going to leave her exhausted and in more pain than ever, but she had to at least make an attempt, 'cause she sure as hell wasn't going to die in this room!

With that encouraging thought in her head, Tink began her slow crawl toward the edge of the table. Her now fully numb knees were not hurting her too much anymore, and Tink took this as a sign that she had to hurry. When she got to the edge, she was met with another problem: how was she going to get down from here? She was definitely too high up to jump, and hitting the hard, wooden floor would be painful for her at any height.

But before Tink could start worrying again, she noticed what appeared to be a seat cushion on the floor below her. She figured if she could land on it, she could avoid injuring her self any further. And even though fairies couldn't fly without pixie dust, their wings could still slow a fall if they flapped 'em fast enough. She moved into a postion directly above the cushion. She took another deep breath and counted to three again (she had been doing that a lot today) and slowly let herself fall over the edge. Tink flapped her wings as hard as she could, and she could feel the speed of her fall slowing a bit, but she was still falling toward the cushion at an incredibly fast speed. Luckily, she managed to land on the very edge of the cushion before sliding off it onto the hard floor. There was some pain in her legs from the somewhat weak force at which she hit the floor, but it was nothing she couldn't handle, she was actually getting used to it by now.

As Tink crawled her way to the door (using the elbow of her injured arm) she realized she was leaving behind small traces of blood on the floor. Fearing that trailing blood like this could give away where she was going, she used a clean part of her dress to wipe it up. She was able to clear most of it, though small traces still remained. Deciding that she didn't want to have to stop crawling every few inches to wipe up her blood, Tink decided it was probably better for her to just try and not let any bloody parts of her body touch the ground, which is something that wouldn't be easy considering very little of her body didn't have blood on it.

When Tink finally got to the door, she saw that the crack at the bottom of it was just big enough for her to squeeze through. But before just crawling out into the open, she figured it would be a good idea to make sure it was clear first. She slowly lowered herself to her stomach and gazed out under the crack. Sure enough, she saw a pair of feet directly in front of the door and pointed away from her. Sticking her head out a little further and looking up, she saw a fat, one-eyed pirate standing there, looking as though he were guarding the room. Tink heaved a sad sigh.

_'They just can't make this easy, can they...'_

Sliding back into the room, Tink took a couple minutes to think. She could try to sneak past him, hoping that he wouldn't look down at the floor, but she decided it would be too risky to attempt something like that. She could wait for him to move away from the door, but he wasn't likely to do that until Marla came back, Tink thought.

Just as she was starting to get frustrated, Tink noticed something shiny lying in a corner of the room. She crawled closer to it and saw that it was a gold coin. Suddenly, she had an idea. She wasn't 100% sure if it would work well enough, but it was better than the other ideas. Crawling over to it quickly -ignoring the soreness of her legs- she grabbed it up and rolled it toward the door. The coin curved toward the crack in the door but tipped over with a quiet, clinking noise before passing through it. She crawled after it and set it on it on it's edge again. She looked out through the crack again and aimed the coin in the direction she wanted. She had to make sure it would go far enough away from the door, and also go to an area that would catch the pirates attention. She gave the coin a couple of warm up rolls under her hand and when she felt it was time, she gave it as hard a push as she could. The coin rolled briskly under the door and curved to the right. For a few seconds the pirate remained where he was. Tink felt her heart sink, There was a very small chance she'd be able to get past him unnoticed if he stayed there. But suddenly, she felt the ground vibrate and heard what sounded like foot steps.

"Where do think you're goin' ya little devil?" Said a voice from the other side of the door.

Tink quickly poked her head under the door and saw the pirate taking off after the rolling gold coin. Tink smiled a bit. It was about time something went her way! But when she saw what happened next, she smiled even bigger. The coin had, by pure luck, rolled into a small crack in one of the wooden walls. The pirate knelt down and began trying to jam his fingers into the crack. He seemed truly determined to get that piece of gold back.

Realizing that she had a limited amount of time before the pirate either got the coin out or gave up, Tink quickly slid under the door and crawled her way down toward the left end of the hallway, away from the pirate. She crawled as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her legs and the exhaustion of her arms. When she was past the half-way point, she cast a quick glance back at the pirate. It appeared as though he had his fingers on something and was attempting to pull it out. Risking even more pain and exhaustion, she crawled faster, her arms now stinging with soreness.

The hallway continued to the right only, to the left was a closed cabin door. Tink had to fight the urge to climb to her feet and start running. She pulled herself along faster and faster, not even bothering to glance around behind her. Finally, she reached the end of the hallway and quickly pulled herself around the corner and out of sight.

Tink breathed heavily, clutching her hand to her chest. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for a few moments, contemplating how lucky she had been so far. Then she remembered she was sitting in the middle of a hall on a boat filled with pirates. At any time, another pirate could come into the hallway and see her. She couldn't just sit here like this, she had to keep moving!

Feeling a little more rested, Tink began slowly making her way up the hall. At the end of it she saw a staircase leading upward, most likely to the ships deck. As TInk made her way toward it, she began to wonder how she was going to pull herself up the steps. She quickly pushed that thought aside and decided to wait 'til she got there and worry about it then. As she passed a door that was cracked a bit open, she noticed a couple of voices that seemed to be coming from inside the room. Tink didn't think it was worth stopping to listen in on a couple of possibly drunken pirates and made to continue onward. But as the voices began to grow clearer as she got closer to the crack in it, she found herself overcome by curiosity. She pushed her un-mutilated ear against the door and listened.

"Ya think that pixie's coughed up the info we want to know yet?" Said one voice.

"Not sure, can't imagine she'd be able to hold her tongue for long though, not with the way Marla operates." Said another voice.

"Mhm..." Mumbled the first voice.

"Oh, that's right, you don't care much for that Marla, do ya?"

"No, I don't. To be perfectly honest; she scares the death outta me. She's worse than Hook."

"Aye, I know what ya mean, mate. Even _he_ seems to be scared of her, and I can't say I blame him. I've been a part of Hooks crew since he first put it together, and I've worked with all kinds of cut-throats and hardened killers in my time, some real nutty blokes. But Marla... she's a truly sick individual... a flat-out psychopath if ever there was one. I've seen her do things that would make the devil himself uneasy, indescribably evil things."

"That's why I just stay as far away from her as possible. I've considered voicing me opinion of her to Hook but..."

"I wouldn't if I were you, mate!" Said the second voice in a highly worried tone. "Hook doesn't give a flying albatross what she does to us or anyone else! He's just too busy trying to stay on her good side just like the rest of us. And besides, no one here would dare say anything against her out loud after what she did to ol' Billy..."

"Billy? That old bungler who was always running his mouth off about how bad the livin' conditions were on this ship? Hook told us he fell overboard."

"That's what he wanted us to think so he could avoid a panic, but I know what really happened. Basically, Billy was constantly going on about how Hook should never have allowed a fairy to live among us, even though Hook had made it clear that he was planning on using her to help out with this little operation we have goin' on now. Anyway, Billy had had a bit too much rum in him, and was spouting a bunch of nasty words about Marla, about fairies in general. He didn't notice that she had been listening in on his whole tirade. When he did notice her, she asked him calmly to come below deck with her, said she wanted to 'show him something.' Billy, being quite the ignorant one, went down below with her. It was about five minutes later when Marla came back, and she was absolutely _drenched _in blood! I was the only one who saw her. She gave me this saucy little smile, as if nothing was wrong. I ran below deck as fast as I could, when I was in the hallway, I found a door slightly ajar. It was the door to this very room. I pushed it open and..."

There was a small pause until the first voice spoke.

"What? What did you see?"

"B-Billy... he was hanging by the rafters there, strung up by his _own intestines_!" Said the second voice shakily.

"Good Lord! She actually managed to do something like that to a full, grown man?"

"I've never seen anything like it. It's a sight that still haunts my dreams. Hook made me swear not to tell anyone what I saw, said it could cause a mutiny if the others found out there was someone like _her _in this crew. Someone who kills indiscriminately, and who seems to just plain enjoy it. That's why we should all just keep our mouths shut and not give her any reason to harm us."

There was another pause, then the first voice spoke again.

"I can't even imagine what she's doing that little pixie right now. I figure it's all for the best though, the sooner Hook kills that cursed boy, the sooner we can be rid of that monster!"

It was in hearing those words that Tink suddenly remembered that she was supposed to escaping. She couldn't let herself get recaptured and forced to give them the info they wanted. She quickly pulled herself away from the door and started toward the stairs at the end of the hall. As she crawled, her head was spinning with what she had just heard. She couldn't believe Marla was capable of doing something so horrific, and to a human! She couldn't bare to imagine what would happen if she were turned loose on Pixie Hollow. She could definitely raise some serious hell...

When Tink -who was becoming sorer and more exhausted by the minute- finally reached the stairs, she craned her head upward and sighed. This was going to be the most difficult part yet. There were at least twenty steps to the top, and each one was just a little bit out of her reach. Wiping a bit of blood from her eyes that had trickled down from her forehead, Tink took another few moments to think. As she was thinking, she started to become annoyed with the shackle around her hand. Hopefully she would find a way to get it off once she got back home. _If _she got back home.

Then, when she looked at the open cuff of the shackle, she had an idea. The open cuff looked something like a grapple hook; if she could get it to stick into the top of the step, she might be able to pull herself up. This was going to require great upper body strength, and although Tinkerbell was in pretty good shape from all the tinkering she'd done, she didn't think she would be strong enough to do this twenty times, especially in the condition she was in now. Still, as she had told herself several times since she began her escape, she had to try!

Tink flung her shackled arm over her head. The hooked end landed on top of the fist step and latched itself solidly into it. She gave it a quick tug to make sure it was in tight enough. (**That's what she said! haha! sorry, couldn't resist! XD**) When she felt it was secure enough, she pulled herself up with all her might. It was an excrutiatingly painful struggle. Her arms were already extremely sore from crawling around so much. Her entire body shook violently as she pulled. Eventually she was able to reach her injured arm over and get a firm grip with her four fingers. This was enough for her to pull herself onto the step. Tink lay sprawled out, bloody drops of sweat fell from her forehead.

_'Well, that's one down!'_

The task of climbing the steps was absolutely murdering Tink. Each step she climbed left her utterly exhausted afterword. She took only a minute to rest on each step, knowing that she had to move as fast as she could. Any minute now, Marla would enter the room again to find it empty, and she would then be very likely to alert the whole ship, which would make her escape utterly impossible. Every time she felt too tired to carry on, she thought of her friends back home, and how badly she wanted to see them, and tell them how much she loved them. These thoughts are what kept her going.

It was when Tink reached the half-way point that she heard a door from above her open. She froze instantly, her heart hammering away at her chest. Then came the sound of footsteps coming down toward her.

_'Don't move! Don't Move...' _Tink thought to herself.

The footsteps became louder, the step she was on began to vibrate with each footfall. Tink squeezed her eyes closed.

_'Don't look down... please don't look down!' _Tink pleaded in her mind, mouthing the words silently.

Suddenly, a foot crashed down just inches from where she lay. Another foot soared over her head and landed on the step below her. The foot next to her lifted off and moved downward to the next step. Tink slowly opened her eyes and saw a drunken looking pirate stumbling down the remaining steps and into the room where the two pirates had been talking. She heaved a huge sigh of relief. The reason the pirate hadn't noticed her must've been because he was intoxicated.

_'Thank Mother Dove for rum!'_

Several painstaking minutes passed before Tink finally made it to the top of the stairs. She collapsed on the floor and breathed heavily. It was the most physically demanding thing she had ever done. Her blood-stained, ghost white body was shaking more violently than ever. Tink wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right there, but she knew doing that would seal her fate. She knew she had lost a dangerous amount of blood, and she was still bleeding quite profusely in some areas. She coouldn't stop to rest anymore, she had to keep on the move constantly now.

Tink made her way out onto the deck of the ship. The sky above her that was completely blue that morning was now gray and ugly. Rain was definitely on the way. The wind was beginning to pick up as well, causing the ship to sway back and forth violently. Tink used some of these sways to her advantage, letting herself slide downward when the ship leaned in favor of the direction she was heading, though she had to hold on tight when the ship tilted the other way. Luckily, the deck of the ship was practically deserted except for a few pirates who were to preoccupied with their jobs to notice her.

When Tink got to the edge of the ship, she looked down at the water crashing violently into it's sides. It was here that she suddenly realized she was totally trapped. There was no way she could swim in that water. Fairies couldn't swim in any water to be precise. All that hard work had been for nothing, a single tear fell from her face as she lay completely motionless on the deck, feeling utterly defeated.

But then, when Tink looked back out over the water, she noticed something floating around in it. Something big, long and flat. Gazing at it more carefully -though her eyes were full of tears- she could see it was a piece of driftwood that was floating up to the ship. She immediately went from feeling completely hopeless to bursting with confidence. If that piece of driftwood came close enough, and it definitely looked like would, she could attempt to jump down to it and let the current take her back to Neverland. Mother Dove was definitely looking out for her today! But her excitement was quickly replaced with worry when she saw just how rough the water was below her. This was not going to be like getting off the table earlier. This time her target was even smaller than the cushion, and if she missed, she wouldn't just hurt herself, she'd drown. And to make matters worse, the wind was definitely going to blow her off course during her fall.

Tink took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she felt the driftwood was close enough. This was it... do or die... her last major obstacle, which would also be her toughest. She thought once more of her friends, and her will to see them again is what ultimately gave her the confidence to attempt this. Eventually, the driftwood floated right below where she was. Without hesitating a second, she took a deep breath and flung herself over the edge, flapping her wings the second she began falling. Tink tumbled through the air, the wind blowing her around like a plastic bag. The piece of driftwood hurtled closer to her. She used every once of strength she could to keep herself from being blown too far from it.

It was gonna be close, Tink saw that it would be just close enough for her to reach out and grab it with one arm. She stretched her arm forward and felt it come into contact with the driftwood. She grabbed it tightly as the rest of her body landed in the cold ocean water. The second she hit the water, every ounce of her body stung with pain. She had forgotten that ocean water was salt water, and salt didn't exactly feel good on injuries. Tink screamed loudly under the water, bubbles flew from her mouth. As quickly as she could, she pulled herself out of the water and onto the wood. She laid down on her back, twitching and writhing violently and gasping for air. She stayed that way for a few minutes until the pain began to lessen a bit.

Once she felt well enough, she slowly turned onto her stomach and stared out ahead of her. Neverland loomed in the distance, about a mile and a half away. Tink stuck one arm into the water, -the uninjured one obviously- and began slowly paddling her way toward it. The salty sea air stung the cuts on her face, but she just continued to paddle faster, desperate to hit dry land. As edged closer to the island, Tink cast a quick glance over her shoulder. The pirate ship was just floating there in one spot, not coming after her. She wondered if Marla had gone back into the room yet to find it empty. She gave a small smirk when she pictured the look on her face. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she thought of how Hook would most likely react to this.

"Sayonara, shit-heads!" Tink muttered weakly, raising an arm toward them and extending her middle finger.

It must've taken at least 45 minutes for Tink to finally come crashing into the Neverland shore, though it felt like an eternity to her. A large wave sent her tumbling of the driftwood and onto the soft, wet sand. She quickly crawled away from the shore to avoid being swept out by another wave. When she was sure she was far enough, she collapsed onto her front side and lay motionless. She had done it! She got away from the pirates! With her head face down in the sand, she smiled victoriously.

_'I did it, Peter! I did it!'_

Though she knew she couldn't stop now, Tinkerbell simply couldn't find enough strength to keep moving. She had never been more exhausted in her life. She could almost feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. She wasn't sure if it was sleep or death that was about to take her over, but either way, at least she could rest assured that she had not betrayed her friend. She could feel rain drops starting to hit her as the world around her slowly began to fade, the sounds of the wind whipping around her and the waves crashing into the shore began to fade as well. Soon, blinding white light began to fill her vision, and she suddenly felt deeply relaxed and peaceful. All the pain in her body began to fade away. A single tear fell from her eye as one last thought of her friends flashed in her mind. Her eyes slowly began to close when...

"Tink! Tinkerbell!" A familiar voice rang in her head.

Tinks eyes quickly snapped open, the aches and pains returned instantly to her body. She felt herself being rolled over onto her back gently by what felt like a large hand. She stared upward, and though her vision was blurry and unfocused, she could still make out the face of a young boy in a green hat with a red feather, looking down on her with a horrified expression.

"P-Peter?" Tink said weakly.

"Yeah, Tink, it's me!" Peter said, sounding like he was holding back tears.

Tink smiled weakly as her heart filled with joy. She thanked Mother Dove profusely in her mind.

"Hey, big guy." She said quietly.

"Tink, wh-what happened to you?" Peter asked, gazing down sadly at his bloodied friend.

"H-Hook... wanted to know... w-where... hideout..." Was all Tink could get out.

Peter understood immediately what she meant. He looked out at the ocean, toward the place where the pirate ship was still floating. His expression slowly went from terrified to almost complete and utter rage. His fist and teeth clenched tightly, her gave out a loud roar of anger.

"Peter..." Tink called weakly to him.

Peter quickly turned back to her and his expression became one of worry again.

"I-I... didn't... t-tell..." She uttered.

Peters lip quivered, a tear rolled down his cheek. He had never felt so low in his whole life as he did now. After all the horrible things he said to her and the way he had treated her, she still endured what must've been pain beyond imagination, all in the name of protecting him. He wished he could've taken this time to tell her how he truly felt about her, but knew that it would have to wait until he could find help for her.

"Okay, Tink, I-I'm gonna get you some help now, o-okay? You're g-gonna be fine! You hear me? You're gonna be alright! You're not gonna die!" He shouted, trying to sound confident, though he couldn't hide his sobbing.

Peter gently scooped Tink up in his hands and held her close to his chest. He then took off into the air and flew faster than he ever had in his life, clutching Tinkerbell tightly against him.

"Don't give up, Tink! I'm gonna get you help!" Peter shouted as he sped through the forest, dodging trees and boulders.

Tink lay completely still in his hands. After all she had been through today, she could finally rest easily. She closed her eyes and relaxed her entire, aching body. The peaceful feeling she had had on the shore returned to her, and sleep came within minutes.

Peter, on the other hand, had never been more filled with rage and sadness. Hook had always been a coward, but this was a new low for him. Once he found help for his friend, he was going to make sure that Hook never had a chance to do anything like this again. Now, it was personal!

**Alrighty, there's my longest chapter! Sorry this took so long. I've been adding another chapter to one of my other stories at the same time as writing this one. I'll try not to take this long again. There's still plenty more to come! By the way, ElectricPixie, I'll consider your suggestion for an M rated Tinkerbell/Terence story. No promises, but if I can think of a good enough idea for a story, I'll give it a shot. See ya next time, folks!**


	11. Peters Challenge

**Alrighty, thank you tangleddove15 for your review, and thanks for sticking with the story for so long! And now, here's the next chapter!**

Marla hovered in one spot, her hands folded behind her back and a cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth. She inhaled heavy amounts of smoke and exhaled them through the other corner as she stared intently out at the rough ocean water through the porthole window in Captain Hooks cabin. Behind her stood Hook himself, and in front of him stood the large, one-eyed pirate who had been guarding the torture room. He was trembling uncontrollably, a terrified look on his face as Hook glared at him menacingly.

"You mean to tell me, Tubbs, that you remained at your post the whole time, never leaving it once, and you failed to notice any sign of Tinkerbell escaping!" Hook shouted angrily at him.

"N-n-no, Captain, I-I didn't s-see a thing! I d-don't know hos she d-did it!" Tubbs responded, shaking even harder.

Marla closed her eyes and shook her head. How could Hook have so stupid as to allow a one-eyed pirate to guard such a high-value target? They had been planning this whole operation for several months, they had gone over every last aspect of it with a fine-tooth comb, they considered all the things that could go wrong and made extra sure to plan ahead for them in case they occurred, and it all went down the crapper because Hook trusted a stupid, moronic, one-eyed, fat-ass with one of the most important jobs. The moment she first saw him, she knew there was going to be a problem. She tried to explain to Hook that it was unwise to trust a pirate who couldn't see out of one eye with such an important job, but he ignored her completely. And now, though she kept her rage to herself at this time, she tried to show it in her face how angry she was whenever she looked Hook in the eye.

The door to the cabin burst open and a gangly looking pirate came in and strode up to Hook, who turned to face him. The pirate brought his hand up in a salute.

"Captain, we've searched the entire ship top to bottom, and we've found no sign of the pixie. It seems likely that she is no longer on the ship." He said hastily.

Hooks face turned bright red, his lip quivered in rage. Without warning, he slammed his hook hand onto the luxurious wooden table he was standing behind.

"BLAST!" He roared.

The two pirates flinched at this, but Marla made no movement whatsoever. She did let out a small, quiet giggle though. Hook was so amusing to her when he was angry. Hook managed to calm down a bit before speaking again.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it, we've failed! She probably drowned herself in the merciless sea to make sure she would never tell! That scurvy brat Pan will be the end of me now, I just know it!" Hook said, sounding like he was about to bawl his eyes out.

Tubbs stuttered a bit, then managed to blurt something out.

"Please sir, I don't know how she managed to get past me, I swear! I only looked away for a moment when I went after a bit of gold that came rolling out of nowhere!" He said desperately.

At hearing this, Marla turned away from the window and glared angrily at him. Hook, who had just been close to crying hysterically, now looked as though he were about to explode with rage. Tubbs just stood there looking confused as they glared at him.

"What? Did I do wrong? It was only a few seconds I was gone! She couldn't have... could she?" He said, his voice trembling.

Hook and Marla didn't say anything for a few moments, they just continued to glare at him. Tubbs became even more and more terrified every second. Finally, Hook was able to find his voice.

"Tubbs, did the coin roll out from under the door you were gaurding?" He asked, his voice shaking with rage.

Tubbs began stuttering again, incomprehensible words poured out of his mouth. Eventually, Marla, who hadn't said a word since she discovered the escape, lashed out at him.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, PORKY!" She snapped, her cigarette nearly falling out of her mouth.

Tubbs was now shaking harder than ever, sweat poured down him profusely.

"I-I'm n-n-not sure, ex-exactly w-where it came f-f-from!" He cried. "I-I g-guess it's possible that it c-could have come from the r-room..."

Hook looked over at Marla, as if wanting to know what she thought of all this. She merely gave him a look that clearly said "I told you so!" At this point, Hook had heard enough. He grabbed a bottle of rum and slowly circled around the table toward him. The gangly pirate quickly removed himself from the room. He knew where this was going, and he didn't want to see it. Hook approached the terrified pirate, Marla hovering just over his shoulder.

"Tubbs, my good man, I'm afraid your failure to guard Tinkerbell during this most important operation is quite unforgivable." Hook said calmly.

"Captain, Captain please... gah!" Was all Tubbs could get out before Hook smashed the rum bottle on top off his head.

Glass and alcohol flew everywhere. Tubbs gripped his head and thrashed around, howling with pain, he was soaked in alcohol. Hook turned to Marla and gave her a small nod. A cruel smile formed on her face as she slowly hovered over to the writhing pirate. When Tubbs looked up to see Marla approaching him with that sadistic grin on her face, he lost whatever dignity he had left and began screaming and crying relentlessly.

"NO! NO CAPTAIN, PLEASE DON'T LET HER HAVE HER WAY WITH ME! THROW ME OVERBOARD, PUT ME IN THE BRIGG, JUST DON'T LET HER HURT ME! NOT HER!" He screamed.

Marla watched this, looking highly amused. Tubbs tried to back away from her, but she still managed to get right up in his face. She sent a solid kick to his chin that sent him flying backwards and crashing to the ground. He trembled from head to toe, still dripping with rum.

"Hey, HEY!" Marla shouted at him.

Tubbs looked up slowly, a tear came down from his one eye. Marla took one more big drag of her cigarette, the end of it glowed bright red as she did. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and dangled it above him for a moment.

"Lighten up..." She said leisurely, and with a quick flick of her fingers, the cigarette plummeted toward him.

Tubbs barely had time to scream in horror before the cigarette hit. Instantly, his alcohol soaked body burst into flames. His scream was loud and horrible. He rooled around on the floor, writhing with pain, pleading incomprehensible words. His body became black anf charred incredibly quickly, and his screaming began to weaken. Marla and Hook looked down at him. Hooks expression was one of revulsion and disgust, but Marlas was one of sheer joy. She did so love burning people alive, it was what she wanted to do with Tinkerbell once she had found out what she wanted from her. At least five minutes had passed before Tubb's writhing came to a stop and he lay there completely still.

"Whoa-ho-ho, he lasted longer than the last guy!" Marla said, laughing happily.

Hook ignored her as he dumped a bucket of water used for swabbing decks on the still burning body. He called for two other pirate henchmen, who came in and dragged the body away to be fed to the sharks.

"You should hang him from the crows nest or something, let him serve as an example to the rest of the imbecils." Marla suggested.

"That won't be necessary, my face alone should be enough to intimidate them!" Hook shouted, slaming his fist on the table.

Marla wasn't scared by this, she just shrugged her shoulders and scoffed.

"Whatever, just tryin' to be helpful." She said lazily.

Hook shot her a quick, angry glare. Her "help" was what nearly cost them a shot at finding Peters hideout. She had almost killed Tink before getting the info out of her. But it didn't matter now, Tink was gone, as was theit only hope of finishing off Peter. Marla, who was hovering over the table now, slowly began to drop in height. She flapped her wings harder to stay airborne, but eventually came into contact with the table top.

"Hook, I need a refill!" She snapped.

Hook glared even harder at her for a few seconds, and she glared back impatiently. Eventually, Hook turned from her and walked up to a cage in the corner of the room. In this cage was a badly bloodied and mutilated fairy laying spralled out on the floor, barely breathing. It was one that Marla had been having some fun with for the past few days, and now she was about to serve her purpose. Hook reached into the cage and grabbed her tightly in his fist. The fairy made any struggling movements she could, but she was simply too weak to do much. Hook approached Marla and held the fairy over her. He then proceeded to squeeze her as hard as he could. The fairy wailed and moaned as her body was crushed. Below her stood Marla with her arms out and looking up with a content expression on her face as pixie dust and blood fell onto her body. Hook squeezed and squeezed until the fairy was completely silent and still, and the last bit of dust had fallen from her body.

Hook tossed the dead fairy carelessly aside as Marla took off in the air again.

"She was a fun one, her screams were almost musical." Marla said, sighing contently.

Hook once again ignored her as he dropped into a chair in front of the table and placed his head face down on top of it. Now Marla was annoyed.

"Okay, you'd better not be blaming me for what happened! It wasn't my idea to put a one-eyed idiot in charge of guarding that room, I mean honestly, Hook, What were you thinking?" Marla said exasperatedly.

"I' d rather not talk about it right now. The only thing that matters now is that it's over; Tinkerbells gone forever!" Hook cried, and now he was starting to bawl.

Marla rolled her eyes at this pathetic sight.

"How do you know she's dead? She could've found a way back to Neverland." Marla said.

"How? How could she have made it back to the island? Fairies can't swim!" Hook shouted back at her, sobbing even harder.

Marla trew her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, shit, she's dead! Go ahead and cry like bitch about it! You want me to breast feed you? Would that calm you down?" She taunted.

Hook jumped to his feet, now burning red with rage, he aimed his hook menecingly at Marla.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" He roared.

But Marla wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. In fact, she laughed uproariously at his outburst.

"Oh Hook, when will you learn that I am the one whom you should be intimidated by, not the other way around?" She asked menecingly.

Hook was so insane with rage that he couldn't get out any comprensible words. He stuttered for at least a minute when Marla finally silenced with a click of her tongue. Hook stopped immediately, a look of fear flooded across his face. Marla smiled wickedly and clicked her tongue again, and again, making a noise similar to that of a ticking clock, a noise Hook was all too familiar with. He put his hands over his ears and pressed them hard.

"Stop it!" He snapped in a whisper.

But Marla continued to click it louder and faster. Hook was now starting to sweat, his face was now becoming pale.

"Stop it, please!" He said louder and in a more pleading tone.

Marla now had look of pure enjoyment on her face as she watched Hook become more and more unstable. Her loudend and intensified. Finally, Hook could bear it no longer. He fell to his knees and buried his head into the floor.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! I BEG YOU! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He screamed.

Marla stopped abruptly and gazed down at his cowering form with a mixture of pity and disgust. She lowered herself down to him and gently ran her fingers through his greasy, black hair. Hook trembled even harder at her touch. She stroked his hair for about half a minute when, without warning, she firmly grabbed a chunk of it and yanked him to his feet. She snapped his head in the direction of her face and stared deeply into his eyes. Hook stared back just as intently. Her eyes were almost completely black, they were like bottomless pits. Hook shuddered a bit, but he couldn't help notice how beautiful they were, at least to him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a century before Marla finally spoke.

"You don't want to die, do you? You don't want that boy to beat you?" She asked him in almost a motherly tone.

Hook couldn't find his voice, but managed to nod a bit. Marla expression became hard and uncompromising.

"Then we cannot simply cast Tinkerbell aside yet, not until we're 100% certain she's dead!" She said confidently. "Now, let's think about this for a moment; where would Tinkerbell go first if she somehow made it off the boat?"

Hook still wasn't able to get any words out, but Marla answered for him.

"Her home over in fairy land or pixie palace or whatever it's called -I keep forgetting- anyway, why don't we get the crew together, launch a full-on attack on that place and see if we can find her and get what we need out of her. Watching her people suffer and die at our hands might just convince her to spill her guts." She suggested.

Now Hook was able to find his voice, he wretched his head out of her grip and gave her a horrified look.

"Attack Pixie Hollow? Are you mad, woman? Me men won't go within a mile of that place!" Hook shouted indignantly.

Marla frowned at him.

"Why the hell not?" She asked angrily.

Hook gave looked at her as if she were a a total idiot.

"Do you have any idea of how dangerous fairies can be?" He asked.

Marla scoffed at hearing this.

"Fairies, dangerous? Those little ditzies actually scare you?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Mock them all you want, Marla, but those little "ditzies" don't mess around whe it comes to defending their land!" Hook said.

Marla looked at him as if she couldn't believe a word he was saying.

"Okay, how exactly are they dangerous?" She asked him.

"First off, the land surrounding Pixie Hollow is littered with booby traps! Snares, spiked pits, swinging logs, you can't take one step in that area without setting something off!" Hook explained.

Marla didn't seem too shaken by this fact. In fact, she looked rather unimpressed.

"Okay, what else?" She asked.

"Well, here's the real problem, even if we _could_ get through the traps, the border of Pixie Hollow is well gaurded by the one's they call "scout talents" and they're armed with arrows dipped in some kind of venomous substance that can kill a full grown man in under 5 minutes!" Hook said exasperatedly.

"Well then, how do you always manage to find pixies to use for keeping my pixie dust filled?" Marla asked quizically.

"We find them when they're outside the hollow, like we did with Tinkerbell. And even that can be risky, a lone fairy can be very unpredictible. Just a few days ago, one of me men had his neck snapped by one of those fast-flying ones! I saw it with me own eyes! She wore purple and had long black hair in a ponytail. She'd have killed me too if I hadn't fired some shots to scare her off!" Hook said, shaking from head to toe.

Marla still didn't seem to be at all intimidated by this news, and Hook could tell, so he tried to expain even further.

"It's simply not worth the risk, me dear, I'd lose all me men if I were to attempt such a thing as invading their land." He said.

"Well, sometimes you gotta break a few legs- I mean eggs, to make an omelet." Marla said indifferently.

At hearing this, Hooks rage seemed to come rushing back to him.

"In case you are unaware, dearest, I _need _those blithering idiots to get things done around here! Besides, you've claimed more of their lives than anything else recently!" He sneered.

Marla coudn't help but laugh at this, and that was all she did, she didn't say anything. Hook was burning with rage again, he looked as if steam was about to shoot out of his ears.

"You think that's funny do you? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep them in line when you're constantly murdering them over the smallest things? They're terrified of you, Marla, maybe even more so than they are of me." Hook said, he added the last part quietly.

But Marla still heard him, and she gave a spine-chilling chuckle.

"Good, they should be afraid of me, and you should be too, Hook." She said with a sneer.

She slowly advance toward Hook, who backed away from her until he came into contact with the corner of the room, where he was trapped by her. She edged closer and closer until she was right up in his face. She looked insanely gleeful at his fear.

"Because, "me dear" you need me a lot more than I need you." She whispered, moving her finger up and down his cheek.

Although he'd never admit it, Hook was petrified with fear. He felt as though he were at the mercy of a true psychopath. At any moment, she could pull a knife on him and put his eye's out, or slit his throat. But marla just continued to hover there, stroking his cheek. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"Who's my bitch?" She asked him mockingly.

Hook didn't say a word, he wasn't going to say what she wanted him to. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"WHO'S- MY- BITCH?" Marla screamed in his ear.

Hook flinched noticeably. He opened his mouth and began to stutter profusely. Marla was beginning to look impatient. Suddenly, the door to the cabin burst open and the gangly pirate came running in. The two stopped what they were doing and looked over at him. Seemingly unaware of what was happening in here, the gangly pirate approached his captain and saluted.

"Captain, this note was just delivered here a few minutes ago. I was told to give it specifically to you." He said quickly as he held out a white piece of paper with writing on it.

Marla backed up a bit to allow Hook to step out of the corner. He took the note from the pirate and waved him from the room. He then began to read it, Marla peering at it from over his shoulder.

_Hook,  
You and I have been enemies for a long time now, and you've done some pretty despicable things during that time, but what you just did to my best friend is the lowest and most digusting thing of all! What did she EVER do to you? Your grudge is with me, you coward, not her! You've crossed the line, and now I'm ready to finish this once and for all! Meet me at Dead Mans Point tonight, bring all the men you want, I'll kill 'em all, and then I'll kill you! We're gonna settle this, Hook, one of us won't be leaving alive, and I'll make sure it's you! You'll pay for what you did to Tinkerbell, who is still alive just so you know! HA HA! Dead Mans Point, tonight, Don't flake out! Let's finish this!  
Peter, AKA Your worst nightmare!_

Hook turned to look up at Marla. Her expression was one of pure excitement, his was one of shocking disbelief.

"I knew it! I knew she wasn't dead! The moment I first started torturing her, I knew she was a tough one! And now, it looks like it wasn't all in vain after all! We're finally gonna get our chance to take him out!" Marla exclaimed happily as she punched the air with her fist.

But Hook still looked disapointed.

"The whole point of this operation was to get the jump on Peter and take him by surprise. I knew if if we could do that, he'd stand no chance against us. But now that he knows we're coming, he'll just do what he does everytime we fight, humiliate me in front of me men! And this time he surly won't let me leave alive, I'm doomed!" Hook cried, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead and collapsing into a chair.

"Hook, have you forgotten you have me helping you this time? He doesn't know about me or what I'm capable of. I could take him out for you if you want." Marla offered in an almost kind voice.

Hook shook his head vigorously.

"No, you don't know him. He's a skilled fighter, not like those dunderheads who work for me. You may not be able to handle him. And besides, I want to be the one to kill him, the grudge is between him and I, not him and you!" He said strongly.

Marla was quiet now, but not because she seemed mad. She looked as though she was seriously pondering something. Then suddenly, her face lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea, Hook!" She said as she reached for her boot and pulled what appeared to be a vile filled with a clear liquid out of a holder on the side of it. She held it up for Hook to see. He looked thouroghly confused.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"A neurotoxin." She answered. "Taken from the spines of a rare blow-fish. It causes complete paralysis, but leaves the nervous system completely intact."

Hook continued to gaze at her with that befuddled look on his face. Marla sighed irritably.

"In other words, anyone who get's this stuff inside them won't be able to move a muscle, but they'll still feel everything that happens to them, especially pain." Marla explained, smiling wickedly.

For the first time since Tink had escaped, a sinister smile spread across Hooks face. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I sometimes use this on the fairies you capture, it's pretty hard to get, but I think I have just enough here for a young boy." Marla said sadistically.

Hook, now smiling gleefully jumped out of the chair and ran to the door. He stuck his head out and called for one of his men to come. A peg-legged Pirate hobbled up to him.

"Get the men together, tell them we're going to Dead Mans Point for a battle with Pan, and this time, we're finishing it!" Hook ordered.

"Aye, Captian!" The pirate said, and he took off up the hall shouting for others to come to him.

Hook went back into the room and unscrewed his silver hook from his arm. He reached into a glass case and pulled out his favorite gold hook, which he screwed quickly onto his arm. He then rushed to the door again, Marla following close behind him. But right before he got to it, he stopped abruptly and turned back to face her. He looked suddenly worried again.

"What if Tinkerbell's with him? Those two are nearly unstoppable when they're together." He said.

Marla looked at her finger, which still had marks on it from where Tink bit her, and she suddenly looked full of rage.

"Don't worry, if she's with him, I'll deal with her personally. I tried to be reasonable with her, explain to her everything I learned from you, but she chose to insult me instead, to lash out at me when I extended the hand of friendship. Now, she's going to learn what happens when you disrespect me like that! I have something truly horrific planned for her..." Marla sneered.

"And, what might that be?" Hook asked her, smiling wickedly again.

Marla gave him one of the most chillingly sinister smiles he'd ever seen; even more sinister than his own.

"Tell me, Hook, what's better than ten dead fairies nailed to a tree?" She asked quizically.

Hook didn't say anything, he honestly didn't know. But Marla answered for him.

"One dead fairy... nailed to ten trees."

**Wow, a lot of cruelty in that chapter, huh? God, I love writing for Marla! Plenty more coming folks, see ya next time!**


	12. The Infirmiry Debacle

**Okay, we're getting into the final act of the story now. I expect there to be three more chapters including this one. Don't worry, I'll make them as lengthy as possible -the next one will probably be the longest of the whole story- anyway, let's continue!**

Tinkerbells eyes slowly flickered open. The world around her was distorted and blurry, impossible for her to make out. She had just spent what seemed like an eternity floating through darkness. The last thing she could remember was being found on the shore by Peter and carried somewhere by him when her world went black. She was sure she was dead for a while, and that the darkness she floated in would be eternal, but now she had opened her eyes, and the place she was in was starting to become clearer. She was in a wooden room, though not like a ships cabin. This room seemed to be much more like the inside of a tree, much like the ones in Pixie Hollow. Her eyes scanned the room slowly, it was well lit and seemed to have a cheery atmosphere about it. On a wall next to her was a window that gave a beautiful view of brightly glowing trees under a dark, cloudy sky.

It was then that Tink realized she was lying in a warm, comfortable bed with a light, cottany blanket on top of her. It was now that she realized where she was; the infirmiry in Pixie Hollow. A wave of reflief swept over her. Now, she had truly made it! She was safe, and she was sure Peter was too, and though her body still ached a bit from her ordeal, the pain was now virtually non-existent. She gave a quick glance over what parts of her body were visiable over the blanket. The hand she had broken was wrapped in a spider silk cast. Other parts of her arms and frontside were bandaged as well, some showing think spots of red where they were pressed in. Overall, she seemed to be patched up pretty well.

She rested her weary head against her soft pillow and prepared to let her herself be taken by what she felt would be the most satisfying rest of her life. But before her eyes could close all the way, she noticed the room she was in seemed to be occupied by other fairies. Standing at the foot of her bed, and huddled in a group facing away from her were her Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, and Iridessa, who seemed to be confering about something, and didn't notice her movement. Tink thought she would burst with joy! Mere hours ago, she was haunted by the thought that she may never see them again, and now, here they stood in front of her!

Tink shifted loudly in her bed to get their attention. It took a few seconds, but eventually Fawn turned her head to look in Tinks direction. Her face looked weary and pale, as though she hadn't slept in a long time. But when she saw Tinkerbell laying there with her eyes wide open, the color in her face seemed to return instantly, and a look of absolute relief and joy formed. The other fairies slowly turned as well to see what Fawn was gawking at. They all looked horrible, their faces were stricken with worry, Rosetta and Silvermist looked as if they had been crying. But now, seeing what Fawn was seeing, their expressions changed to match hers. Tinkerbell gave a grin so big it felt like her face was going to split in half.

"Hey, bitches!" Tink greeted weakly but happily.

"TINKERBELL!" The fairies screamed in joy.

And with that, the four fairies flung themselves upon her, squeezing every inch of her they could as tight as possible. Tink just barely managed to get her arms around all of them, even her injured one. The fairies just held each other for the longest time, every so often one of them would say something, but their voices would be muffled due to the fact that they had their face pressed so tightly into each other. She could feel their warm tears seeping through her dress. After what seemed like a good few minutes, the fairies finally broke apart. Now all five of their faces were streaked with tears. Rosetta fell to her knees, placed her hands together in front of her face, and bowed her head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated over and over again.

Tink giggled a bit as she watched Rosetta. She felt that she, herself, should probably be doing that soon. The other fairies all gathered chairs from around the room and placed them at the sides of the bed, where they sat. They all just stared at Tink with expressions of awe, as if they had never seen anything like her before, and Tink had to admit it was a little awkward.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Tink joked.

The other fairies giggled a bit, though they still looked highly distraught.

"Sorry, Tink. We're just so happy you're okay!" Dessa said, fighting back sobs. "When Peter brought you in, you looked... d-dead."

The other fairies flinched a bit when they heard this. Now Tink was beginning to feel tears forming in her eyes.

"For a while there, I thought I was too." Tink said quietly.

Rosetta, who was still kneeling beside the bed, grabbed Tinks hand in hers and squeezing it tightly, she brought it up to her face and kissed it. Tink squeezed back and gave a loud sob. There was no word to describe how happy she felt right now.

"But I'm gonna be okay now, girls, I'm gonna be okay." Tink said, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The other fairies all gave quick nods of agreement. Silvermist wiped her nose on her sleeve and took a few breaths, as if trying to calm down.

"How are you feeling right now, sweetie?" She asked Tink.

"Eh, a little sore in some areas, but other than that, pretty good, just a bit tired." Tink said cheerfully. "Looks like the nursing talents did a good job patching me up!"

The other fairies all smiled at her. Rosetta kissed her hand once more, and then let go of it. Fawn got up and walked to a small table across the room, where she scooped up something in her hand and walked back over to the others.

"Check it out, Tink, they removed these from your knees." She said as she held out her open hand for Tink to see.

In it were two bloodstained steel balls. Tink stared at them for a moment and cringed noticably. The indescribable pain they had created came to her mind. Lifting the covers, she looked down at her knees. They were both wrapped in thick spider silk bandages.

"So, what exactly happened to you?" Fawn asked her.

Iridessa shot her a look of disdain.

"Fawn, do you really think Tink want's to talk about something awful that happened to her right after it happened? Give her some time and let her rest!" She snapped at her.

Fawn gave her a nasty look and threw up her hands.

"Jeez, sorry! It's just, Peter didn't really tell us anything when he came here with her, he just rushed her here and took off." She said irritably. She then turned to Tink. "We knew he had gone to look for you, so when he came back holding something in his hands, we were sure it was you. We followed him to the infimiry, and when I got my first look at you..." she trailed off there, her voice was beginning to break.

Rosetta wrapped a loving arm around her and squeezed her gently.

"You were covered in blood, you didn't even seem to be breathing. It- it was horrible." Rosetta finished, barely holding back her own sobs.

Tink had never seen her friends cry like this. She felt horrible for putting them through such worry. She decided a good way to make it up to them would be to tell them exactly what had happened to her. After all, it was her thoughts of them that kept her going when she felt like giving up. She owed them an explanation. Besides, she felt it was more than necessary to tell them about Marla.

"You know what, girls, maybe I should tell you what happened to me, right now. There's some things that are really important for you to know." Tink told them.

The fairies all stared at her, looking more than a little shocked at hearing this.

"Tink, are you sure..." Iridessa started before being interrupted by the door opening behind them.

The fairies all turned around to see Bobble came rushing into the room followed closely by Clank, who had an armfull of flowers and candy boxes.

"Is she alright? Is she pulling through?" Bobble asked exasperatedly.

The fairies, who had just seconds ago been tear stricken, were now smiling quite happily at the arrival of the two sparrow men. They stepped back a bit to allow them to see Tinkerbell, who was beaming joyously.

Well, if it ain't my two favorite Tinkers in the world!" She greeted.

Bobble look as though he could barely contain himself. Clank, who could barely see over the stuff he was carrying, had a huge smile on his face as well.

"I- m-miss Bell! Y-you look... I-I c-can't..." Bobble sputtered.

Tink rolled her eyes and threw her arms wide open.

"Oh, come here, you morons!" She said.

Instantly, Bobble embraced her tightly. Clank placed the flowers and candies on a table next to her and joined in the hug. He squeezed so tightly that he nearly crushed the two. Eventually Rosetta had to pry him loose.

"So, you guys found out about me too, huh?" Tink said.

"Oh yes, Tink, your friends told a lot of people. Just about all of Pixie Hollow is worried about you." Bobble told her.

"We weren't allowed to be here while they were patching you up, so we told all your friends that you were hurt." Silvermist said.

Clank patted his hand down on the pile of flowers and candy boxes on the table next to Tink.

"These are from all the fairies in Tinkers Nook. Everyone pitched in to get you something." Clank said proudly.

"Fairy Mary said she'd give as much time off from work as you needed to heal, even though you're already finished for the season." Bobble said.

Tink chuckled a bit. Right now, she felt happier than she had ever felt before in her life. The fact that so many fairies here cared about her so much touched her deeply.

"Terence wanted to come here the instant he heard about what happened, but he wasn't allowed to leave work at that time. He said he'd come here as soon as he got off." Clank said.

Tink was quite happy to hear this. She hadn't talked to Terence in a long time, which was a shame since she quite liked him.

"Well, you guys showed up just in time. Tink was just about to tell us what happened to her." Fawn said to the two sparrow men.

Clank and Bobble turned to Tinkerbell, a look of burning curiosty was upon both their faces. But before Tink could speak, Iridessa butted in.

"That's only if she feels up to it." She said sharply.

Tink thought for a moment, and eventually decided it truly was important for them to know what she had been through. She nodded solemnly.

"Yes, there are some really important things you should know about." Tink said confidently.

The other fairies all looked at each other, seeming unsure of themselves, but at the same time deeply curious. They gathered around the bed closely, and Tink began her story. She told them of the fiasco of having to finish the acorn buckets that morning and how it caused her to be late for Peter. She told of the arguement they had that seemed to ruin their friendship, which they had believed to be eternal. Then she told them of her capture by the pirates, her face to face Captain Hook, and of what he wanted from her, and how he tried to guilt trip her by bringing up Wendy Darling. Then she came to Marla, and her friends looked positively stunned when they heard about her. At first they seemed think that Marla was being held against her will by Hook, that she had been snatched up from Pixie Hollow. But then Tink told them about who Marla really was, that she was worse than Hook. She told them about her sickening outlook on life, how she had tried to turn her against her friends, and how she eventually lost patience and decided to torture her. She didn't go into too much detail, but she gave them a pretty good idea of what had happened to her (as she expected, Iridessa nearly fainted when she got to the part about the needles) but she did make sure to tell them about the absolute joy Marla seemed to take in causing her pain. Then she told them of her daring escape, and how lucky she had been during it. She told them about how Peter had found her on the shore, and that was the last thing she remembered. At the end of her story, Tinks friends all stared at her with expressions of awe and admiration.

"Tink, that- that's quite a story!" Rosetta said breathlessly.

"You're amazing!" Silvermist whispered in an awed voice.

Tinkerbells couldn't help but blush at her friend's enthusiasm at her bravery, though she tried to hide it, not wanting to seem too full of herself.

"Peter really is lucky to have a friend like you." Fawn said.

Tinkerbells smile faded a bit.

"I just hope he feels that way." She said quietly. "I wish I could do more for him."

No one spoke for a long time after Tink said this. The only noises that could be heard were the light sobs of the fairies and the wind, which was still blowing relentlessly outside. Finally, Iridessa broke the silence.

"So, Hook has a fairy working for him?" She said.

The others jumped a bit the this abrupt break in the silence.

"Wha- what? Oh, yeah, although she wouldn't want to be considered as working _for _him, she has a much influence on that ship as he does, maybe even more." Tink said.

The others all murmmered to each other for a while and Tink was unable to make out what they were saying. Then Rosetta turned back to her.

"I think we should go to Clarion with this. If Hook has a fairy on his side then I think there may be a good chance she might help him try to attack Pixie Hollow!" She said.

The other fairies nodded in agreement, but Tink shook her head.

"No, I don't think Marla's really concerned with trying to take this place, not yet anyway. Right now, all she wants is to help Hook take out Peter. I don't why she's helping him in the first place, she just said she promised to help him for some reason. For all I know, she'd probably double cross him if they succeeded, or maybe he'd double cross her. Whatever the case, Marla didn't seem like the take over the world type." She explained.

"Well, even so, I think everyone should know about this, just as a precaution." Rosetta replied.

Tink heaved a long, hard sigh.

"Look, it's not just that. The thing is, I really don't think I want everyone in Pixie Hollow knowing what happened to me. I don't want them feeling sorry for me or treating me like I'm some kind of hero, cause I'm not. I just did what I knew was right, I was loyal to my friend, that's all." Tink said firmly.

Her friends stared at her, apparently deeply moved by what she had said. Silvermist moved in closer to Tink.

"Tink, you don't have to be so modest. What you did was extremely brave, the bravest thing I've ever heard. I'm not sure if I would've been as tough as you, and... oh, Tink, your ear!" She cried.

Tink reached up to the side of her head and touched the ear Silvermist was gazing at. It was wrapped in a bandage like most of her body, and when she felt the top part, sure enough, the tip of it was gone. Tink sighed; she had forgotten that Marla had cut it off.

"She tried to deform me." Tink said sadly.

Though she tried to hold them back, tears began to well up in Tinkerbell's eyes. She then felt another hand come down on top of hers. This hand felt more masculine. She looked to her side and saw Bobble kneeling down next to her.

"It'd take a lot more than that to stop you from being beautiful, Miss Bell." He told her kindly.

And now the tears came in full force, though not out of sadness, but happiness and gratefulness for being surrounded by those she loved.

"Thank you, Bobble." She said quietly, squeezing his hand back.

Tink gazed around the room, her friends continued to stare at her with looks of deepest respect. Though Tink was deeply appreciatve of their admiration of her, she didn't want there to be any misunderstandings amongst them that would lead them to believe that she thought of herself as some kind of superhero.

"Look, you guys, it really wasn't anything incredible that I did. I know Peter would've done the same for me, and I'm sure you guy's would've too." She said.

No one spoke, but they all gave Tink reassuring smiles, and they all nodded. Tink smiled back, then rested her head against her soft pillow. All she wanted now, more than anything, was to sleep, to forget everything that had happened today, and wake up the next day, fully refreshed and ready to go on with her life. Her friends seemed to realize what she wanted, as she could hear them rising to their feet and shuffling out of the room. Tink could slowly feel her body shutting down, her breathing became deep and peaceful. But before she was out entirely, a disturbing thought came to her head. Her eyes flicked open quickly, just in time to see her friends at the door to her room.

"Hey, guys!" She called out to them.

The fairies all turned around to face her.

"Is Peter still here, or did he go somewhere?" Tink asked them.

Her friends all stared at each other for a moment, as if looking to see who would answer first. Eventually, Iridessa stepped forward.

"We're... not exactly sure where Peter went. Right after he dropped you off here, he took off without saying a thing." She said.

A worried look spread across Tinks face. She had a feeling she knew what he was doing, but wanted to be sure first before she jumped to any conclusions.

"He didn't say anything, you're sure about that? Did he seem angry?" Tink asked.

Now Fawn stepped up.

"Well, he definitely seemed angry, and I can't be sure, but I thought I heard him say something about Hook..." She said.

And then the happiness and joy that had filled Tinks heart when she woke up was replaced by fear and rage.

"Hook? Are you saying he went after Hook?" She said with fear and anger in her voice.

Her friends reeled back a bit at Tinks sudden outburst.

"Well, I can't be sure, but... it seems... _likely..._" Fawn said slowly.

But that pretty much confirmed it for Tink. She knew Peter better than anyone, and what Fawn told her was enough to assume the worst. Tink smacked her uninjured hand against her forehead.

"That IDIOT!" She shouted. "What is he thinking taking on Hook by himself?"

The other fairies all rushed to her side in an effort to calm her down.

"Take it easy, sugar, you're hurt!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"How can I take it easy? I just risked my life for that kid, and this is how he repays me? By running off to take on a band of bloodthirsty pirates and a psychotic fairy all on his own? DOVE, DAMN HIM!" Tink screamed, slaming her fist on the table next to her.

"Tink, I think you may be overreacting. I mean, Peters a tough kid, I'm sure he's more than capable of handling a bunch of idiot pirates." Iridessa said reassuringly.

Tink gave an annoyed sigh.

"I _know_ he's a tough kid, Dessa, but he can also be arrogant and cocky sometimes. Besides, he doesn't know about Marla, and from what I heard about her from other pirates, she's perfectly capable of killing a full grown human, she's done it plenty of times before." She groaned.

Now Bobble was moved in closer to her.

"Please, Miss Bell, you've just been through a terrible ordeal and it's natural that you would be very upset after it, but you must calm down, Peter's not going to... hey, what're you doin'?" He said, shocked by what was happening.

Tinkerbell had pulled the covers off of her and was slowly sitting up.

"I'm going after him." She said quickly.

Immediatley the fairies burst out with words of protest. Tink coulb barely make out what they were saying, though she caught words like "Absolutely not!" and "No way!"

Tink ignored them as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking down, she caught her first glimpse of her feet since the needles were stuck in her toes. They were still a bit bloody, but the needles were gone, thought they had definitely left their marks on the nails, some of which were bent at unusual angles. Her friends were now gathered around her, still pleading with her to reconsider.

"Tink, please don't do this! You're too badly injured, you won't stand a chance!" Rosetta pleaded hastily.

"Save it, Rose! I didn't go through that nightmare just so Peter could get himself killed now!" Tink snapped at her.

Her friends went silent after that, though Tink could tell they were still strongly opposed to what she was doing. She slowly lowered her bare feet to the cold, wooden floor. She slowly applied pressure on them, wanting to see how far she could go without it being too painful. No pain shot through her legs when she pressed down on the floor, so she slowly rose up off the bed. Her friends gathered around her, holding their arms out in an effort to help her, though Tink brushed them away, wanting to do it on her own. When she had risen fully, she took one step forward, and the instant she bent her knee, the pain came rushing back to her. She crumpled forward, giving a pained gasp, and fell onto her side. Her friends rushed to her side and helped her back onto the bed.

"There, you see, Tink, you're in no condition to go anywhere." Iridessa said. "You need to rest here, I'm sure Peter will be fine."

"Painkillers." Tink said quickly, looking around the room. "I need painkillers."

Her friends stared at her, confused. Then Tink turned to the table next to her. On it was a flower petal in the shape of a cup. In it was a clear, thick liquid. Tink snatched it up and downed it quickly. It tasted horrible, but she didn't let it bother her. Iridessa looked aghast at her.

"Tinkerbell! There's a strict schedule you're supposed to stick to with that stuff!" She cried.

Tink ignored her as she rose to her feet again and bent her knees slightly. The painkillers took effect immediately. It hurt a bit, but it was manageable. She quickly headed for the door, which was now blocked by Silvermist.

"Tink, you do know that the moment that stuff wears off, the pain's gonna hit you like a ton of bricks?" Silvermist told her.

"Well, then I'll just have to stay off my legs a much as I can." Tink said confidently.

She flittered her wings as hard as she could, but could barely get a couple feet off the ground. She then remembered that the pirates had drained her of pixie dust on the ship. Looking around at her friends, she could tell they seemed relieved by this, much to her annoyance. But then, as luck would have it, the door burst open, and in rushed Terence, looking as pale and distraught as the others.

"What happened to her? Is she alright? Is she..." He said, breaking off as he noticed Tink standing before him, and he immediately perked up. "Tink, you're alri-" was all he got out before Tink abruptly grabbed him and pulled him close to her.

"Terence, listin to me very carefully... I need you to run back to the pixie dust well and bring me back two bags of pixie dust! Can you do that for me?" She pleaded urgently.

Terence just stuttered confusedly.

"Tink, wh- what do you- what..."

"Don't ask questions, Terence! Just do it, NOW!" Tink screamed.

After a few seconds hesitation, Terence sped off out the door and headed for the well. Tink paced the floor impatiently, waiting for him to come back. Her friends remained quiet, though she could tell they were searching their minds for more arguements to make. After a while Clank, who had been silent for most of the visit, stepped up.

"Um, Tink, I really don't think you should-"

"Don't even try, Clank, I've made up my mind!" Tink interrupted.

Clank slumped a bit, he never liked it when Tink yelled at him. Rosetta patted his arm gently and shot Tink a quick nasty glare. Then Silvermists eyes got wide and she stepped up again.

"Wait, Tink, maybe Peter's not alone! Maybe he brought those other boys with him!" She said frantically.

Tink seemed to consider this for a moment, then she spoke.

"Maybe he did, Sil, but I have to be sure! And even if he did, it's still not a very comforting thought, those boys can't fight worth a pile of pebbles!"

Silvermist backed off. It was obvious that the others were becoming a bit irritated by Tinks stubbornness, but Tink continued to ignore them. After a while, she noticed Fawn standing in the corner, and she realized that Fawn was the only one who hadn't made any arguement against her yet. In fact, she seemed to be seriously contemplating something, though Tink couldn't be sure what. A few minutes later, Terence came running through the door again with two leather pouches filled with pixie dust. Tink grabbed both pouches and dumped one of the on top of her head. She tied the other one around her waist with the leather strings attatched to the pouch.

"Well, Tink, I hope you're happy! I just broke the rules for you again by giving you extra pixie dust! Now do you mind telling me what's going on, and what happened to you?" Terence asked irritably.

Tink turned to him and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's a long story, Terence, and right now I really don't have time to tell it. When I come back, I'll be more than happy to tell you, but right now I need to hurry." Tink told him, trying to sound calm, but being unable to hide the urgency in her voice.

And before her friends could protest further, Tink took off out the door, leaving Terence with his mouth slightly agape. As tink made her way down the hall, she came into contact with a nurse talent fairy who was quite shocked to see her out of bed.

"Um, Tinkerbell, what are you doing? You need your rest! Hey, where are you going? Someone stop her!" The nurse talent cried out as Tink sped past her.

Tink ignored the frantic shouting of the nurse talent and continued through the hall. After a while, she ended up outside the tree. The wind still blowing as violently as ever. It would be a problem, but Tink had flown in worse conditions. She took a deep breath for the millionth time that day and prepared to take off. But before she could, a voice called out to her from behind.

"Tink, hold up a moment!"

Tink groaned irriatbly, but turned around anyway. To her surprise, it was Fawn who was rushing toward her, though the others weren't far behind. Once Fawn had made it to her, Tink could see that her eyes were full of tears, something she had never seen from Fawn before, since she was alway such a tomboy.

"Tink, please don't do this! Don't put us through this again! You have no idea how horrible it was to see you looking like that; Rosetta looked like she was about to have a heart attack, Sil and Dessa wouldn't stop crying, hell, I was bawling! Please, just- just don't..." Fawn said before her voice broke.

For the first time since she had decided to go after Peter, Tinkerbell looked into the eyes of her friends. She saw fear and worry there that she had never seen before, never this serious anyway, and Tink immediately knew that she had to explain something to them.

"Listen to me, all of you..." Tink said, making sure all her friends could hear her. "Peter means a lot to me, I've watched him go from being a rebellious young punk to a skilled fighter. We've become incredibly close during our time together, and I'm really impressed at how mature he's become during his time in Neverland, even though his age has stayed the same. But the thing is, he's still a kid, and he needs someone to look out for him."

"Why does it have to be you, though? Why should you have to be the one to watch over him? You're not his mother!" Fawn shouted at her.

"I'm as good as!" Tink shouted back, and the other fairies were now deathly silent. "I'm the one who brought him here, I'm the one who took him in, He's _my _responsibility!"

Even the wind seemed to go quiet as Tink said this. Her friends still look deeply worried by what she was about to do, but now Tink could almost make out a gleam of understanding in their eyes. Maybe now she had finally gotten through to them.

"I- I love him..." Tink said quietly. "I have to be there for him, we've been through too much together for it to end this way."

Her friends were as silent as ever for a few moments, though now Tink could see that they fully understood why she had to do this. But then, Fawn stepped forward and said something she wasn't expecting.

"Then let us go with you!"

The other fairies confidently stepped forward. Even Terence, though he still looked a bit confused by what was going on. Tink was more than a bit shocked by this, she also couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for their enthusiasm. But still, this was something she couldn't allow.

"No, guys. I'm sorry, but I can't risk your safety." She said firmly.

"Why not? What makes you think we can't help you?" Fawn asked indignantly.

"Well, for one thing, you guys have never fought pirates before, and... well, actually that's a good enough reason right there; you guys have never fought pirates before, and that's probably what I'm gonna be doing most of the time so, there ya go." Tink said, and she turned to take off again.

"Now just hold on one moment there, sugarcane!" Came Rosettas voice from behind her.

Tink groaned impatiently and turned around again. Rosetta flew up right in front of her.

"We care about Peter too, why can't we be allowed to help protect him?" She asked.

"Because, it's like I said earlier, I don't want to risk your safety. It's bad enough having Peter in trouble, but if all you guys are risking your lives, well, I just don't think I could handle that." Tink replied.

The other fairies still seemed determined to help her, but Tink knew she couldn't allow it, no matter what. Now, she felt, would be a good time to tell them about what it was that helped her in her escape from the pirates.

"You wanna know something guys? When I was making my escape from that pirate ship, there were several times where I thought about giving up. I thought death would be the only way I'd never tell them where the hideout was. But do you wanna know what it was that helped push me forward, that helped me keep going? It was thoughts of you all, it was wanting to see you guys again that gave me the will to keep going! If I lost any of you now, I'd never be able to live with myself." Tink told them, trying to hold back tears again.

Her friends stared at her some more. They, unlike her, were letting the tears flow down them again. They seemed to fully understand now, though, but Tink didn't feel like leaving them on such a sad note.

"Hey, Rose, that picnic's tomorrow isn't it?" Tink asked her.

"Oh, sweetie, I called it off after I saw what happened to you." Rosetta replied sadly.

"What? No, c'mon, I'm willing to go tomorrow!" Tink said confidently.

Rosetta looked more than a bit uneasy about this, but Tink could also sense a bit of happiness in her.

"Are you sure, pumpkin?" Rosetta said apprehensively.

Tink nodded confidently.

"Absolutely, I really want to see those new flowers you planted! I'm not in that much pain anymore, I just need to take it easy tomorrow and I'll be fine. I'll make my pumpkin muffins, Dessa can do her lemonade, we'll take Silvermists boat out on Havendash stream (**If that's what it's called**) and we'll have a great time, alright?" She said.

The other fairies seemed to perk up a bit at Tinks positive attitude, but she could tell they still seemed very unsure about everything that was happening. Tink didn't want to leave them feeling this way, she wanted to give them something truly special to look forward to when this whole horrible day was over. She thought for a moment, then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Tell you what," She said reassuringly. "After the picnic tomorrow, I'll take us all to Club Pixie Dust, I'll pay for everyone, and we'll all just get super plowed and forget this whole lousy mess ever happened, alright?"

Her friends took some time to think about this, then slowly they all began to smile.

"Do i get to drink too, Tink?" Asked Silvermist in a slighlty pleading tone.

Tink smiled warmly at her.

"Of course you can Sil, I'll even go ten rounds with you myself if I have to." She said jokingly.

They all chuckled a bit, then Tink took one last look at all of them.

"You understand now why I have to do this?" Tink said in a tone of finality.

The others remained quiet, but slowly they all nodded, except Terence, who still looked confused, which Tink noticed.

"I'll explain everything when I come back, Terence, I won't be gone long, I promise." Tink said.

And with that she took off into the windy air. It was becoming steadily darker as she left Pixie Hollow. Looking back over her shoulder, she could still see her friends watching her from the infirmiry. It was in that brief moment of seeing their still somewhat worried looking faces that Tink, for a fraction of a second, almost wished they were coming with her. But then she remembered why she had not allowed them to come. If the pirates didn't take them, Marla would. It would've been too much for Tink to handle.

"I will see you guys again, I promise." She said quietly to herself.

And she sped off as fast as she could, not looking back again, but staring intently forward. A feeling deep down inside her told her that the battle that lay ahead of her may be unlike any she had ever been involved in. Someone, whether it was Hook, Peter, Marla, or... herself she thought nervously, wasn't going to walk away from this one.

**Alright, guys, the next chapters going to be long and action packed. It's actually going to be my first attempt at writing action scenes so I hope I do well! Also, Tinks gonna be a real badass in the next chapter so... that should be sweet! Not sure how long it'll take me, depends on how much time I have on my hands, but it will get done! I didn't come this far into the story just to abandon it now! I'll see ya all next time!**


	13. Interrogating Smee

**Okay, this chapter is really just to hold you over til the big action chapter, which I'm still working on. It's just that that particular chapter is gonna take me a while, and I don't want to leave you all hanging for to long, so this chapter should keep you occupied til then. I'm sorry if anyone's let down by this, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Enjoy!**

Tink sped through the Neverland forest, flying even faster than she had that morning when she was late. The sky above her threatend rain, and Tink wished she had asked Silvermist if the water fairies were done with making it rain today or not. Still, she refused to let rain deter her from aiding her friend. Her destination at this time was Hooks pirate ship. It seemed likely that Peter would go striaght there for his battle with Hook.

Tink burst out of the trees and was soon flying over the ocean. Hooks ship was still floating in the same place it had been since she escaped it. The lights from the cabin windows glowed dimly, casting reflections over the dark water. Tink had expected to see signs of a battle happening from where she was, but she couldn't see any action happening on the ship, nor could she hear any shouting or swords clashing. Seriously bothered by this, Tink made her way closer to the ship, expecting to see Peter dueling with Hook at any time, but when she got right up to it, she was shocked to see that the deck of the ship was completely deserted. Tinks heart froze instantly. Were they below deck? Was it over all ready? Was Peter already dead? Tink quickly cut herself off from that thought. She couldn't let herself believe that!

Just then, she noticed a door opened from Hooks main cabin, and out stepped Smee, Hooks second in command. He hummed merrily to himself as he waddled about the deck, doing the usual pirate jobs, swabbing the deck, lowering the sails and what-not. Tink couldn't help but chuckle a bit and shake her head as she watched the tubby pirate doing his job so cheerfully. Smee never did have a clue of what was going on around him, he wasn't exactly the brightest of the pirates, techinically none of them were but Smee was something truly pathetic. Still, Tink thought, he could be useful in providing her with info on where Peter and Hook were, and at that thought, a satisfied smirk formed across Tinks face. All day long she had been humiliated and tormented by these desbicable losers, and now it was her turn to inflict some pain on them. This poor bloke was about to find out the hard way what happens when you fuck with Tinkerbell! There was a good chance that there was going to be a lot of physical work involved in this, and Tink knew she was gonna regret it when the painkillers wore off, but still, it would be worth it just to watch them all squirm!

Tink fluttered down to the ship deck where Smee was too busy mopping up the deck to notice her. She hovered in front of him for a few minutes and when he finally looked up, he was greeted with Tinks fist coming into brutal contact with his nose, sending him flying backward. He landed hard on his back, moaning in confusion. He had barely come to his senses when Tink seized a handful of his hair and dragged him across the deck toward the plank. She had sprinkled a bit of pixie dust on him to make him lighter. Smee whimpered with confusion as Tink pulled him up onto the plank and dragged him to the edge. She stopped when his head was dangling over the water. Smee made an attempt to get up but Tink landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Smee finally got a good look at her, and his face went white with shock when he saw who it was. Tink smiled meanacingly down at him.

"Hello, Smee," she said conversationally. "Haven't seen you in a while, you've gotten fatter."

She prodded his bulbous stomach with her foot, which caused him to wince.

"Ti-Tinkerbell! I th-thought you were dead!" Smee said in a horrified tone.

"Yeah, well, Hook forgot to destroy my Horcruxes." Tink joked. **(Harry Potter reference, look it up if you don't get it. ;)**

Smee stuttered incomprehensively for a few seconds until Tink silenced him by standing on his throat, which caused him to gag a bit before going quiet.

"I thought for sure Peter would be here, I guess he wants to get back at Hook for what he did to me. But the ship seems deserted except for you, I'm guessing Hook told you where they went?" Tink asked lightly.

Smee shook his head vigorously.

"I-I don't know where they went, Captain Hook didn't tell me anything, he never tells me anything anymore!" He said, gasping for air.

Tink pressed down harder and caused him to gag even harder.

"See, now, I find it very hard to believe that Hook wouldn't tell his second in command that he was going somewhere." Tink sneered.

Smees face began to gon blue as he was starved for oxygen, and Tink let up on him a bit since she didn't want to kill him... yet.

"Are you still second in command, or did that position go to Marla?" Tink asked.

Smee flinched at Marlas name, and Tink gave an amused chuckle.

"I take it you don't care much for her either, huh?" Tink said.

Smee was strating to whimper with fear now.

"Please, I can't tell you where they went, Hook said if I told anyone where he and his crew went, he'd let Marla deal with me! Please don't make me tell, she'll kill me!" He cried.

Tink brought her face over his and gave him a cold, hard stare.

"What makes you think _I_ won't?" She said sinisterly.

She then flew around to the back of his head and began to slowly pull him further over the edge of the plank. Smee reached his hands around the bottom of the plank in an effort to grab it, but he couldn't get a firm enough grip.

"NO! PLEASE NO! THERE'R SHARKS IN THAT WATER!" He cried.

"Oh, don't worry, being eaten by sharks is just like going to sleep... in a giant blender." Tink said nastily.

Smee was now beginning to cry with fear.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU WHERE THEY WENT!" He shouted reluctantly.

Tink stopped pulling him and flew back in front of his face. He was still whimpering and shaking uncontrollably, he was nearly halfway off the plank. Tink folded her arms impatiently, or at least attempted to, her injured arm was kinda hard to move.

"Today, fatass!" She snapped at him.

Smee gulped, then spoke.

"D-Dead Mans Point! He went to Dead Mans Point!" He blurted out.

Tink raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Dead Mans Point? Why did he go there?" Tink asked him.

"It-it was in the note." Smee replied.

"What note?" Tink snapped at him

"Th-the one that was brought here by one of those Lost Boys. It said Pan wanted to fight Hook and his men there." Smee explained.

Tink couldn't help but wonder why Peter wanted to have a showdown there. Maybe he wanted a dramatic setting for what would definitely be one of his more personal conflicts with Hook. She gazed back down at the still cowering Smee.

"Why didn't Hook want you to tell anyone this?" She asked.

"He didn't want anyone who came here to help Pan to know where he was, he wanted to get Pan by himself." Smee told her.

Tink snorted when she heard this.

"Coward." She said quietly. "So, I guess that's about all I need from you, I wonder how your little pirate friends will react when they find your body floating around in the water."

Smee went pale with shock.

"You wouldn't! You won't!" He whimpered.

"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" Tink said coldly.

She flew right up to his sweat streaked face.

"Do you have any idea what your asshole pirate friends put me through today? What that psychotic bitch of a fairy did to me?" Tink said angrily.

She then proceded to point out all her injuries to Smee. She put special emphasis on her ear. Smee was still whining like a hurt dog, but he was definitley paying attention to what Tink was showing him.

"Sick, ain't it?" She sneered. "And you wanna know something else? After all that sick shit was done to me, I didn't break, I didn't squeal. Can't say the same for you, though. I barely did anything to you and you sang like a canary."

Smee was deathly quiet now. Tink gave him time to let what she said sink in. Then, she spoke again.

"Now, if you were in my position, would you let the ones who did something like this to you live?"

"No, no please! I had nothing to do with the plan to capture you! It was all Marlas idea, I swear! Please don't kill me! I have no love for that pixie, kill her if you want, just please don't take your rage out on me!" Smee begged.

Tink stared down at his cowering form. Oh, she wanted to hurt someone all right, but when she thought about it, that someone didn't have to be Smee. As worthless and pathetic as he was, he wasn't worth the time or effort of killing. Hook needed a bitch he couldn't screw, and that bitch was Smee, that was all he was, nothing Tink needed to worry herself with. And besides, he made a good point: Marla was the one she really wanted to hurt, she wanted to hurt her evenn more thatn Hook himself. Marla's the one Tink should be tormenting, not this fat lard. Tink glared down at him for a few seconds more, then, without a word, turned away from him and flew off.

Smee, whose eyes were squeezed shut for the past few minutes, slowly opened them and looked up to see Tinkerbell flying off. While he should've felt relief that Tink had spared him, he instead felt a tad bit angry. Although he didn't show it on the outside, Smee hated being made a fool of. He delt with harassment and humiliation from the other pirates all the time, and he wan't about to take it from a little pixie now.

"You think you're so tough do you?" He shouted after her.

Tink just ignored him and continued to fly toward Dead Mans Point.

"You'll never defeat Hook! He'll win in the end, you'll see! The day Hook is defeated is the day pigs fly!" He shouted even louder.

Tink stopped abruptly, she spun around and flew toward him again. Smees bravery vanished immediately and he went ghost white.

"Oh, dear!" He squeaked quietly.

Tink flew right up to his face again, and to Smees surprise, she looked quite calm and had a small smile on her face.

"When pigs fly, huh?" She said calmly.

She then flew around to the back of his head again and began to pull him downward by his hair, causing the plank to bend. Smee was shaking with fear again as she pulled further and further. She finally stopped right when the plank was about at its breaking point.

"How convenient for me then." She whispered in his ear.

With that, she let go, and the plank sent the piggish pirate flying forward through the air, wailing and waving his arms foolishly. He eventually came crashing down into a pile of barrels filled with rum. He lay motionless, obviously unconsious, in a puddle of the brown liqor. Tink gave an amused chuckle, then once again set off for Dead Mans Point, and the epic showdown that was sure to take place.

**Alright, there ya go. Once again, i'm sorry if you were expecting something more action packed, but I promise it's coming up soon! Hey, at least I still made Tink a badass in this chapter! Til next time, friends!**


	14. The Battle of Dead Mans Point

**Time for a showdown, y'all! Let's do it!**

The trees were becoming more sparse and the terrain was getting rockier as Tinkerbell got closer to Dead Mans Point. It was an area of Neverland she tried to avoid due to how dangerous it was. Dead Mans Point was basically a steep, rocky cliff on the southern coast of the island, It loomed over the rough ocean water with jagged rocks jutting out at the bottom. It was an ideal place for suicide (hence the name) or dramatic showdowns where one wouldn't walk away. Fairies stayed away from it since the huge waves crashing into the cliff face caused huge amounts of spray, which could damped their wings and cause them to fall. Still, none of that frightened Tink. the only thing worrying her was whether or not Peter was safe.

After what seemed like hours of flying against the wind, Tink could finally make out the cliff that was Dead Mans Point, as well as a crowd of pirates gathered around in a circle. As she got closer, she could make out a small boy that appeared to be in the center of the circle, and it didn't take her long to realize it was Peter. Worried that he was in danger of being surrounded, Tink flew even faster, she was now flying so fast her wings felt like they were shredding.

"Hang on, Peter, I'm coming!" She shouted as loudly as she could, though no one seemed to hear her over the wind, as well as all the shouting they were doing.

When she was close enough, she noticed that the pirates seemed to be sending one man at a time into the circle to battle Peter. The Circle of Death they called it. Tink was so exhausted from flying now that she didn't feel she could do any fighting at that moment. She landed upon a nearby rock to rest her wings and watch the battle. One pirate at a time would step into the circle to fight Peter. A rather bulky pirate had stepped up first. The pirate looked ferocious, but Peter didn't seem the least bit intimidated. In fact, every line in his face was showing pure rage and hatred, like he wanted nothing more than to hurt this pirate. The pirate rised a jagged, rusty sword high in the air, gave a loud war cry, and charged at Peter. Peter, without even the slightest bit of effort, side-stepped him and quickly drove his dagger into the pirates back. The pirate roared in pain and fell forward onto his face. Peter pulled the bloody dagger out and wiped it clean on his shirt.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU COWARDS IS NEXT?" Peter shouted at the group circling him.

This time, two smaller pirates stepped up to him, waving their swords viciously. Peter ran forward to them and deflected their swings with his dagger. It would've looked comical to some to see someone using a tiny dagger against two long swords, but Tink knew how skilled Peter was with that dagger. He effortlessly dodged their strikes and slashed back at them. Eventually, he managed to get behind one of the pirates and sent a flying kick to the back of his head, which sent him flying over the circle of pirates and over the edge of the cliff, screaming all the way. The other pirate was so shocked by what had just happened that he didn't notice Peter about to drive his dagger into his gut until it was too late. The noise it made was sickening, and the scream the pirate let out was spine chilling. Peter slowly slid it out and the Pirate fell backward, dead.

The worry Tink had been feeling since she had set out to help him was now replaced with a feeling of amazement and admiration. It was truly amazing to her how far Peter had come in his fighting skills. The pirates were now starting to look worried as Peter taunted them further.

"C'MON, STEP UP, YOU PUSSIES!" He screamed at them.

Finally, it seemed like the pirates decided to abandon the Circle of Death and attack Peter full on. Tinks worry came rushing back to her. She knew Peter was tough, but was he tough enough to take on this many at once, and by himself? Tink quickly looked around to see if any of the lost boys were in the area, but there were none, Peter had come by himself, just as she had feared.

Without any attempt at organization, the pirates all charged at Peter, giving there own little battle cries as they went. What ensued was a scene that would make a Kung Fu movie fan go balistic! Peter went absolutley nuts on the pirates, deflecting every blow that came at him and striking back before the they even had a chance to defend themselves. He vaulted over them, sometimes causing them to hit their own guys, he flipped through the air, sending kicks and punches to whoever happened to be in front of him. The pirates were dropping like flies, either dead or unconsious. Their fighting was clumsy and more than a bit comical. They flailed their arms around pathetically and screamed girlishly as they fought. Tink watched the whole battle with an expression of awe on her face. She always knew Peter was good, but she never knew that he was _this _good! He was barely making any effort and he was just pwning them!

"Atta boy, Peter!" Tink shouted out to him.

Peter didn't seem to hear though, he was just taking down the last few pirates. He sent a quick slash across ones throat which sent blood spraying everywhere. Peter then turned to the five remaining pirates, who were now shaking with fear. He slowly stepped toward them and held his dagger up. He gave a gesture with his free hand that clearly said "Bring it!" The pirates looked at each other for a moment, shook their heads, then ran off screaming. Peter gave a satisfied smirk as he watched them tumble over each other like a bunch of baboons.

"My, you've become quite the valient warrior haven't you, boy?" Came a sinister voice from behind him.

Peter spun around quickly, his dagger pointed threateningly in the direction of the voice. A giant rock lay before him, and stepping out from behind it was Captain Hook, his sword drawn and pointed directly at Peter.

"Ah, just the codfish I wanted to see!" Peter said as he approached Hook.

"It was foolish of you to come alone, now no one will be here to save you if you get in trouble." Hook said nastily.

"Well, I wanted the pleasure of finishing you myself, and I'm not the one who's gonna be in trouble, Hook, you are!" Peter replied confidently.

Hook gave a sinister chuckle.

"You sound as confident as ever, but this time, that over-confidence will be your doom!" Hook sneered.

Peter laughed mockingly at the pirate captian.

"You see, Hook, no matter how hard you try, no matter how tough you act, you don't intimidate me one bit! Now, you're gonna pay for what you did to her!" Peter shouted at him.

Hook just laughed even more and the two began to circle each other, their weapons held at the ready. Tinks fist clenched tightly as she watched this, she wanted desperately to jump in at this point, but she had a feeling Peter wanted to do this on his own, she swore to herself not to jump in unless Peter appeared to be in trouble.

"Why did you do it, Hook? Why did you hurt her? She never did anything to you!" Peter said angrily.

"She had information I needed, so I attempted to get it out of her. If she hadn't have been so stubborn she wouldn't have suffered at all." Hook said coldly. "Pathetic fairy."

At hearing that Peter lunged forward and swiped his dagger at Hook, who deflected it with his sword.

"She's not Pathetic! She's the toughest, bravest person I've ever met!" Peter screamed at him.

Tink blushed a bit when she heard this, she couldn't help but let a small smile form as well. Just knowing that Peter still felt fondly of her made her feel better than she had all day. But she was quickly brought back to earth by the intensity of the fight happening before her. Hook swung his hook hand around vigorously at Peter while trying to jab him with his sword as well, but Peter was too fast for him. The two were moving dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, though they seemed to be aware of where it was since they appeared to be trying to get the other to topple over it from time to time.

"You should've heard her scream, Pan." Hook said sadistically as he tried to force Peter closer to the ledge. "She cried like a little bitch!"

Peters face turned bright red when he heard this. He lunged back at Hook and tackled him to the ground.

"LIAR!" Peter shouted as he punched Hook relentlessly in the face.

Hook eventually managed to throw him off with great effort, but Peter managed to land gracefully on his feet. Before Hook could even get back up, Peter had ran back up to him and kicked him in the gut with such force that it sent him flying toward the cliff edge. Hook managed to dig his hook in the ground to stop him from sliding to far, but now he was starting to look worried. He constantly gazed around the area, as if looking for someone to come help him. Peter seemed to notice this, because he smiled confidently down at his nemesis.

"No one's comin' to help you now, loser, your men are too cowardly to come back!" He mocked.

From the looks of things, Peter seemed to have everything under control. He had Hook dangling close to the edge of what would surely be his death, he had wiped out most of his crew, and he had done it all on his own. Words couldn't express how proud of him Tink was. He truly had come a long way since they first met. As she watched him taunt Hook by jumping on him kicking him closer to the edge, a somewhat sad thought came to her mind.

_'Maybe he doesn't need me after all.'_

Peter was doing so well on his own that Tink was begining to realize that maybe she shouldn't have come, and maybe she didn't need to watch out for him anymore. She gave a sad sigh.

"He doesn't need me." She said quietly.

It was at that moment that Tink caught a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her gaze toward it and saw a figure that made her heart race. A fairy with shoulder length, slightly curly black hair, very tan skin, and a black dress with knee length black heeled boots, Marla! She had completely forgotten about her!

She was crouched behind a large rock, watching Peter beat the shit out of Hook. She seemed somewhat amused by it for a while, but after watching for a few minutes, she quickly withdrew her knife and a small vial filled with a clear liquid. She pooped the top off the vail and carefully poured the liquid onto her knife.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tink said to herself as she watched her.

The blade of the knife was dripping with the liquid when she was done pouring it. She tossed the empty vial aside and held the knife at the ready. She clibmed to the top of the rock and got into what appeard to be a pouncing position, with Peter standing directly in front of her. Now Tink had no idea what that liquid was or what it would do, but she knew one thing: she couldn't let Marla use it on Peter, it had BAD written all over it! Without even a seconds hesitation, and completely ignoring the fact that if she did this, her body was going to be sore as hell when the painkillers wore off, Tink lunged toward Marla, who was just about ready to attack Peter.

"REMEMBER ME, BITCH!" Tink yelled as she sped toward her.

Marla spun around toward the source of the shout.

She barely had time to react to what she saw before Tink crashed into her, sending her flying. The two fairies tumbled through the air and landed several feet apart from each other. Marla lept quickly to her feet shortly after hitting the ground. Tink was a bit slower regaining herself. She faced Marla, staring deep into her evil, black eyes. Marla didn't seemed shocked to see her, in fact, she seemed almost amused, as if she had been counting on it.

"Had a feeling you'd show up." Marla said cooly.

"Well, how could I stay away?" Tink responded. "How could I pass up the chance to take you out myself?"

Marla gave a quick laugh.

"You're tough, Tink, I'll give you that. You _are_ a tough one!" She said sincerely. "If only you weren't so... deluded."

Tinks expression turned hard and cold, the two fairies were now circling each other, the low rumble of thunder filled the air.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, Marla." She said in her coldest voice. "I don't give a shit about you, your stupid, fucking ideas about life, your opinons of me, your opinions of my friends, or if you like to take it up the ass every night! I'll tell you this much, though, the only thing going up your ass tonight is gonna be your head!"

Marla snorted loudly.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, dearie, you're not _that _tough." She mocked.

But that was all she managed to get out before Tink charged at her, her fist flying toward her face. Marla was quicker, though. She grabbed Tinks fist, yanked it aside, and sent a sharp kick to her side. Tink fell to her knees, grimacing with pain. Before she knew it, Marla sent another kick, this time to her face, sending her flying backward. She landed hard on her back, the wind knocked sharply out of her. She ahd barely come to her senses when she noticed the spiked heel of Marlas boot about to smash down on her face. She managed to roll out of the way just in time, Marlas foot crashing down just inches from her head. Thinking quickly, Tink grabbed up a hand full of dirt and flung it up at Marlas face, hitting her right in the eyes. Marla, who was in the process of grabbing for Tinks throat, fell backward grabbing at her face.

"Shit!" She hissed, rubing her eyes.

With Marla disoriented, Tink was able to land a solid punch to her gut, as well as a kick in the hand that knocked her knife loose. Marla quickly dove after it but ended up knocking it further from her when she tried to grab it. She crawled after it as if her life depended on it, but was grabbed around the legs by Tink, who pulled her away from it clocked her right in the jaw. Marla spat blood up into Tinks eyes, which temporarily blinded her. Marla took that chance to kick Tink off of her and crawl toward the knife. Tink stumbled after her, but was too late, Marla had gabbed the knife again and was pointing it threateningly at her. For some reason, she seemed reluctant to use it on Tink, she kept staring back at Peter, who was still mercilessly pummeling Hook. Tink held her ground out of Marlas reach and gave her a confused look.

"What, you forget how to use that thing?" She said mockingly.

"Actually, I was saving this little beauty for your friend over there." Marla responded nastily, pointing at Peter.

"MARLA, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HURRY UP!" Hook shouted to her.

Peter didn't seem to know or care what Hook what had just shouted since he just continued to beat him up. Tink looked down at the blade, which was still dripping with the liquid she poured on it.

"What is that stuff?" Tink asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." Marla replied sadistically.

Then, without warning, she kicked a fairy head sized rock up at Tink, whose fast reflexes enabled her to knock it aside before hitting her in the face. But she wasn't fast enough to stop Marlas fist, whick immediately collided with her face the second she knocked the rock away. The force of the punch sent her crashing to the ground. When Tink looked up, she saw Marla turning toward Peter with her knife raised in the air. Tink quickly regained herself and sped after her. Marla noticed Tink rushing up behind her and seemed to realize she wouldn't be able to get to Peter physically in time, so she quickly flipped the knife in her hand to a throwing position. Tink lung herself toward Marla as fast as she could, but she was too late, the knife flew out of Marlas hand just as she got to her. Tink watched the knife sail through the air, praying that it would miss, but it didn't. It stuck Peter right in the back of the neck.

"Ow! What the..." Peter cried, reaching for the back of his neck.

To him, a fairy sized knife in the back of the neck felt no worse than a bee sting, but mere seconds after the knife hit him, his arm fell limp to his side. He stood there completely motionless, a look of confusion and fear on his face. Tink stared up at him, wide eyed with horror. What was he doing? Why wasn't he moving? A bloodied and beaten Hook slowly rose to his feet, smiling wickedly at the motionless Peter.

"What's the matter, boy? Lost your nerve?" Hook teased.

Peter didn't say anything, he appeared to be almost to stunned for words. Hook laughed triumphantly and smacked the back of his hook across Peters face. Peter collapsed to the ground, lying flat on his back. Tink was dumbstruck with horror. He barely seemed to be breathing, and the look on his face was fear beyond anything she had ever seen on him before. Hook pointed his sword down at him, placing the tip of it right over his heart.

"I've waited years for this moment, and I'm going to savor every last glorious moment of it!" Hook sneered.

With that, he began slashing his sword all over Peters body, leaving deep bloody gashes everywhere he struck. All Peter could do was lay there and moan in pain as Hook tortured him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PETER? MOVE!" Tink screamed at him.

She sped off to save him as fast as she could, but was grabbed from behind by Marla and flung to the ground. Before she could get up, Marla pinned her to the ground with her knee. Tink struggled to hit her but she grabbed both her arms yanked them back, rendering her incapable of movement. Marla leaned in close to Tink ear and whispered chillingly.

"He can't move a muscle, Tink, he's completely paralysed. But believe me, he's feeling every last bit of what Hooks doing to him."

Tink watched in horror as Hook dragged his hook across Peters face, leaving huge ugly gashes as he went. She felt totally helpless as she watched him. She made every effort she could to move, but Marla had her pinned too tightly. Marla laughed sadistically as she felt Tink struggling under her.

"Didn't I say I'd force you to watch him die? Didn't I say you'd be totally helpless to save him?" Marla said coldly.

Tinks struggling lessened significantly, and her body went limp, she felt totally defeated. Peter was dying in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she watched him cringe in pain. Marla then wrapped her arm tightly around Tinks neck and squeezed it.

"Just think about it, Tink: the very last thing you're ever going to see in this life is your so called 'best friend' being horribly murdered, and you'll know full well that you could do absolutely nothing you could do to stop it." Marla hissed in her ear.

She squeezed her neck tighter. Tink was now gasping for air, making horrible gagging sounds.

"And after you and him are dead, I'm gonna go to your homeland and burn it to ground! No one will survive, they'll all die slowly and painfully, just like you two." Marla sneered.

Tink could feel her consiousness slipping away as Marla squeezed tighter. The world around her was turning white, but she could still make out Hook slashing Peter up. One last tear fell from her face as she slowly let her eyes close. But suddenly, Marlas arm removed itself from her throat, and she could feel her weight lift off of her back. Tink gasped and choked, air slowly returned to her lungs. She turned around to see what had happened. Marla was on the ground, rubbing a large, bloody welt on her forehead, gritting her teeth in pain. Tink then looked to her other side to see something that made her heart sore. Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, and Terence were all hovering there. In Fawns hand was a sling shot which was aimed at Marla.

"It's just been revoked!" Fawn shouted at her.

Marla gave her a confused look, all the other fairies did too.

"Uh, what?" Rosetta said.

"I, uh, just wanted to say something badass after I hit her." Fawn said sheepishly.

"Well, what you said didn't exactly make sense." Iridessa told her.

Fawn thought for a moment.

"Um... you suck!" She shouted at Marla.

The other fairies all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, that was a little better." Silvermist said.

They all flew down to Tink. Clank and Bobble went to help her up as the others cornered Marla.

"You alright, Tink?" Clank asked her as he and Bobble grabbed her arms -Clank being careful with the injured one- and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks, guys." Tink replied breathlessly.

The others were all gathered around Marla, glareing at her with expressions of pure rage. But Marla didn't seem frightend by this. In fact, she seemed annoyed.

"What the hell is this?" She said irritably.

"They're called 'friends', Marla." Tink said, stepping in front of the group. "And believe it or not, they come handy for helping you out of tight situations."

Marla scoffed bitterly. The group all moved in closer to her.

"So, you're the one who hurt our friend?" Fawn said angrily.

Marla gave a cutesy smile and curtsied mockingly. the other fairies seemed to get more enraged by Marlas response.

"What, are you proud of it? Are you proud that you put a fellow fairy through something so horrible?" Terence asked angrily

Tink looked over to Terence surprised, she hadn't told him her story yet. Terence noticed her surprised look.

"The others told me." He said quickly.

Tink sighed. Well, at least she didn't have to tell it again. It wasn't exactly something she enjoyed talking about.

"Look," Marla said. "Don't think for a second that this wasn't her fault. If she hadn't have been such a stubborn little brat, she wouldn't have had all this shit happen to her. And don't give me this bullshit about 'fellow fairies.' Your entire race means nothing to me! No entire race means anything to me! You're all a bunch misguided, pathetic, delusional, idiots! You believe only what you want to believe, instead of the ugly yet honest truth! Well, no more! If you can't be turned, then you'll be killed!"

"Okay, that's it! I'm ending this bitch!" Iridessa said, stepping up to her along with the others.

Marla positioned herself in a fighting position, looking as confident as ever. But before they could begin their scuffle, a sadistic laugh from Hook caught their attention. He was standing menacingly over Peters bloody and beaten body. He looked as though he were just about through torturing him, and was about to finish it. The others all gasped horrified.

"Oh no, Peter!' Silvermist cried.

Tink had to think quickly. She badly wanted to save Peter, but at the same time she wanted to be the one to finish Marla. She then decided that her friends would do better stopping Hook with their large numbers.

"Guys, listen to me," Tink said urgently as the others turned their attention to her. "I need you guys to stop Hook for me. Just keep him as distracteted as you possibly can. I'll deal with Marla."

The others didn't seem to think this was the best idea, as they all looked rather skeptical.

"Tink, are you sure you can take her by yourself?" Rosetta asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Tink snapped. "Now hurry, Peter's dying for Doves sake!"

Without a word, the fairies all took off toward Hook, who had his sword raised above high above Peters head, looking as though he was about to bring it down. But luckily, the fairies got to him before he could. They swarmed angrily around his head like a swarm of bees, with Fawn fired rocks from her slingshot. Hook swatted at them, stumbling around foolishly as he did. Tink let out a small giggle, then turned her attention to Marla, who was glaring at her with the intent to kill.

"How are you even managing to stand?" Marla asked coldly. "How are you not in any pain?"

Tink gave her a nasty smirk.

"Maybe you just suck at torturing." She said cooly.

Marla gave an amused chuckle which also sounded a bit like a scoff.

"Well, I'll just have to finish you completely this time, won't I?" She said nastily.

Lightening was now starting to streak across the sky as the two glared intently at each other.

"Marl?" Tink said.

Marla raised an eyebrow in answer.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you seem so sure that I knew where Peters hideout was? Did it occur to you that he might not have trusted me with that information?" Tink asked.

"Oh, I got it out of someone that you _did _know exactly where it was." Marla replied.

Tink clenched her fist a bit.

"Who?" She asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

Marla gave a chilling smile.

"You remember the Darling family, don't you?" She said.

Tink went pale right at that moment. No, it couldn't be...

"Oh, yes, they told me all about how close you were to him. They told me if there was one person Peter trusted more than anyone in Neverland, it was you." Marla said.

Tink couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They told you, just like that?" Tink asked horrified.

"Well, not 'just like that' I had to work a bit of my magic on 'em before they started to get chatty. Of couse, murdering the childrens parents right in front of them was what really loosened their tongues." Marla said lightly.

Tinks entire body went numb. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"You killed their parents?" Tink said horrified.

Marla laughed like a maniac.

"Sure did, and once the kids had outlived their usefulness to me... I killed them too." She sneered.

Tink felt like she was about to pass out from shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! The Darling family was dead, that was why Peter couldn't find them anymore. Sure she had some issues with Wendy, but John and Micheal were good kids, and she had come to accept Wendy as time went on. She was simply too shocked for words right now. Meanwhile, Marla was laughing uproariously.

"That's right, they're all dead. But don't be too sad, I'll be killing you next, and then you can rot in hell along with 'em And just so you know, in the near future after you're dead, I'll be going after your friends next." She said in her coldest, most sinister voice yet.

At hearing these words, Tinks shock was replaced by burning hot rage unlike any she had ever felt before. She looked down at Marla and gave her the most threatening glare she had ever given anyone.

"Bitch, you don't have a future!" Tink said a voice even colder than Marlas. (**I totally took that line from a movie, just so you know. ;) **

Thunder was now roaring relentlessly as the two pixies stared each other down. This was it, the fight was going to be the end for one of them. After what seemed like an eternity of staring each other down, the two charged at each other, colliding in midair and crashing to the ground. The two rolled on top of each other, landing punches and scratches whenever they could. It was brutal, raw, and absolutely merciless.

Marla managed to end up on top of Tink after a while but Tink was able to kick her off, sending her flying a few feet away from her. The kick Tink had just issued caused a significant amount of pain in her leg, and she realized the painkillers were wareing off! She had to finish this fast. When she regained herself, she noticed Marla had a knife shaped rock in her hand, aiming it threateningly at her.

"Now, finally, after all this time, I'm gonna make you spill your guts!" Marla shouted.

She lunged the sharp rock right at her gut, but Tink dodged it, and managed to catch Marlas arm under her own. Then realizing the position she had her in, she yanked Marlas arm as hard as she could at the most awkward angle she could manage. A loud snap rang through her ears, followed by a shrill scream of pain louder than any she had ever heard. Marla fell out of Tinks grasp and collapsed to the ground. Her arm was bent completely backward at the elbow. For the first time since Tink had first seen her, Marla looked horrified. She stared at her arm with utter revulsion. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU BITCH? MY ARM, MY ARM! OH, MY DOVE! IT HURTS SO BAD! OH, DOVE!" She cried.

Tink looked down at the writhing fairy, feeling not the least bit sympathetic. In fact, she wanted to do something worse. She kicked Marla onto her stomach and snatched both her wing tips in one hand. She placed her foot on the back of Marlas neck pressed down on it while pulling up on her wings. Marla screeched distubingly as her wings began to seperate from her body. Tink pulled harder and harder, relishing in the pain she was inflicting, when finally, the wings tore from her body with a loud rip, leacing two bloody stumps where they once were.

Marla rolled around on the ground, crying like and overgrown baby. It was truly a pathetic sight, and Tink wasn't going to let her live it down.

"Are you serious, Marla?" Tink said disbelievingly, tossing her wings carelessly aside. "You dole out pain so easily to others, but you can't handle it yourself? How many fairies have you watched suffer? How many innocent lives have you taken? How many families have you destroyed? Now you cry like little bitch over a broken arm? Well guess what, Marls, maybe you can't handle a taste of your own medicine, but me, I'm the kind of girl who can take it, and I can dish it out too!"

Tink started kicking and stomping on Marla relentlessly, despite the growing pain in her legs. A roar of rage behind her made her stop abruptly. She turned to see a red faced Captain Hook, viciously glaring down at the group of fairies who were sprawled out on the ground. They were alive, but they looked exhausted. Hook turned back to Peter, still laying motionless on the ground, bloodied and beaten beyond recognition.

"That's it! The time as come for you to die, Pan!" Hook snarled.

Peter glared up at him. His expression was weak, but bold.

"To die... would be an awfully big adventure." He said weakly.

"No, boy, death is the end!" Hook spat at him.

He raised his hook hand high in the air above Peters head. Peter refused to close his eyes, he would look his nemesis directly in the eye during this. Tink, horrified that she had nearly forgotten him, sped toward Hook faster than she had ever flown before in her life. She lowered her head as she charged toward him. She knew she had one shot at him and couldn't afford to miss. Not caring how badly it would hurt, she charged full speed at him. Looking up briefly, she saw that she would be dead on, she just had to hit him with enough force. Hook was about to bring his hand down when he caught Tinks glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward her, an expression of shock on his face when he saw how fast she was coming toward him.

Tink let out loud war cry of her own as she sped toward him. Hook barely had time to react before Tink collided head first into his gut at an incredible speed, sending him stumbling backward toward the cliff. The force of the hit rattled Tink tremendously, but she regained herself quickly. She looked up to see Hook balancing on the cliff edge, flailing his arms wildly. He caught a quick glimpse of Tink hovering protectively over Peter, and giving him a cold, hard glare.

Seeing that she had some time before Hook toppled over on his own, Tink flew toward him and lowered herself almost completely to the ground. She then raised a fisted hand toward the air above her and lept off the ground as fast as she could. Her fist collided solidly with Hooks chin, with so much force that it sent him flying at least ten feet in the air and over the edge of the cliff. Hook screamed loudly as he fell, tumbling toward the rocky water below. Tink watched until he hit the surface of the water and didn't come back up, then quickly turned back to Peter and landed beside his head.

"Peter! Peter, are you alright?" Tink said to him worriedly.

Peter groaned then turned his eyes toward her. though he couldn't do much in terms of facial expressions, Tink could see the surprise and relief in his eyes.

"Tink? You.. you came..." Was all he could get out.

Tink stroked his bloody face gently.

"That's right, Petey boy, I'm right here. Your gonna be fine." Tink told him calmly.

Suddenly the earth began to shake beneath them. The waves crashing into the cliff face were eating away at the rock, and the ledge they were on was about to collapse into the ocean!

"Peter, listen to me," Tink said urgently. "The thing isn't gonna hold, we need to get out of here! Can you move?"

"N-no, I can't move a muscle, I-I don't know what's wrong with me." Peter replied weakly.

Tink thought for a moment, then remembered why she brought the extra bag of pixie dust.

"Peter, I'll be right back, okay? I'm not leaving you, I promise! I'll be back." She said.

She then ran over to her friends, who were looked tired, but unharmed.

"You guys okay?" Tink asked.

They all nodded briskly.

"Okay, listen, I want you all to fly ahead to Pixie Hollow and tell them I'm bringing an injured human there. Tell them it's Peter, they'll know who he is." Tink told them.

They all seemed a bit reluctant at first, but Tink gave them an urgent look and they all nodded.

"Can you manage him by yourself, Miss Bell?" Bobble asked her.

"Yeah, it's no problem, I've done it before." Tink replied.

With that, the group took off. But before they got too far, Tink called out to them.

"Hey, guys?"

They all turned around to face her.

"Thanks for coming after me. I know I told you I didn't want you to, but I'm glad you did." She said with a smile.

The others all smiled back and gave her quick nods, then turned back toward Pixie Hollow. Tink hurried back to Peter, the ground below him was now shaking even worse. Tink had to hurry and get him out of there.

"Am I gonna have to drag your ass home again, loser?" Tink said jokingly.

Peter managed a small smile and chuckle. Tink pulled the extra pixie dust bag tied around her side and opened it. She poured the contents all over Peter, then tossed it aside.

"Alright now, Peter, I need you to think happy thoughts for me, okay?" Tink told him. "I know it's hard, but you have to try, and fast!"

Peter slowly closed his eyes in concentration. He lay there motionless for a few minutes, and cracks were now forming in the ground below him.

"C'mon, Peter, hurry!" Tink cried urgently.

Then, Peter slowly began to rise into the air, the ground collapsing just below him.

"Yes, atta boy, Peter!" Tink cried joyously.

She then grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to pull him toward Pixie Hollow. But before she left the area, she noticed Marla still huddled on the ground away from the cliff edge, whimpering pathetically.

"Hang on, Peter, just gotta make a quick side trip." Tink said.

She pulled him along with her as she landed in front of Marla. It took her a few seconds to notice she was there, but when she looked up at her, her expression turned angry and cold.

"You just dug your own grave, you little shit! When the pirates find out I'm dead, they'll come looking for the one who did me in!" Marla spat at her.

"Huh, that's what you think." Tink said calmly. "I don't think people who don't believe in friendship would be interested in avenging you."

"Now, you listen to me, you little-"

No, you listen to me," Tink interuppted. "What you just saw today from me and those other fairies was true friendship. It's real, baby, you better believe it, and someone like you will never know it. It's pretty sad, actually..."

Marla looked totally hopeless now. She was sobbing so loudly that she didn't notice the beating of wings and loud thunk behind her.

"Look, if you're gonna kill me, then just get it over with already!" Marla snapped.

Tink looked up at what was behind Marla, and gave a satisfied smile. She then shook her head slowly.

"No, Marla, I don't think I will kill you." Tink sneered. "You're not worth the time or energy. And besides, I'm not exactly the type that kills out of vengence."

Marla stared up at Tink with a look that almost clearly showed relief. Tink gave her a nasty smile, and Marlas relief faded noticeably.

"But I can't speak for that hawk behind you." Tink said almost cheerily.

Marla turned ghost white. She slowly turned her head to see a large, brown hawk perched behind her, glaring intently down at her. Marla turned back to Tink with a horrified expression, she almost looked as though she were begging her for help. Tink just gave her a curt nod.

"See ya later, alligator!" Tink said with a nasty smirk.

And with that, she took off again, pulling Peter behind her. Marla screamed for her to come back, begged her for forgiveness, but Tink just continued on. Marla turned back to the hawk, who was now snapping it's beak ferociously. She tried to beat it back with her uninjured arm, but the hawk managed to snatch it in it's beak. It lifted off into the air, Marla screaming and kicking relentlessly, but to no avail. Even from far away, Tink could hear the sickening sounds of the hawk ripping Marla to shreds along with her shrill screams. The screaming went on for a few minutes more, then slowly faded away iinto complete silence.

The wind had died down significantly, and the storm had seemed to move on as Tink made her way through the forest. She didn't speak to Peter, who was breathing hoarsely but efficiently. The aches and pains were slowly beginning to return to her body in full force, but she didn't let it bother her. Right now, all she cared about was saving Peter, and no amount of pain was going to keep her from doing so. The forest around them was deathly quiet, it seemed as if the world had stopped. It felt like nothing would ever be the same again, and indeed it was true. Although she couldn't be 100% certain, it seemed very likely that Captain James Hook, their nemesis for so many years, was dead. It was almost a bitter sweet feeling, really. Although she hated Hook with a passion, she had to admit she would miss fighting him with Peter.

After what seemed like hours of flying through the forest, the lights of the Pixie Dust tree glowed in front of them. A group of nursing talents had gathered at the border, waiting for them. Tink felt the biggest sway of relief she had ever felt flow through her body as she approached them.

"We made it, Peter! It's over!" She said triumphantly.

Looking back, she saw a small smile stretch across Peters face. It was true, this horrid nightmare was finally over!

**Ah, that was a hell of chapter to write, but a fun one too! I hope you all enjoyed it. Now for some sad news, the next chapter will be the last. It's been a long, hard, and thrilling journey writing this story, but it ain't over yet! I'll see you all time, friends! And, just for the record: Hook may not be dead!**


	15. Death Before Betrayal

**And now, the final chapter of this little story of mine. I'll wait 'til it's over before I start to get sentimental. Anyway, here it is!**

Shortly after Tinkerbell had gotten Peter safely to the waiting nurse talent fairies, she was grabbed by one of them, enraged that she had left the infirmiry in her condition. She was pretty much thrown back into her room and was going to be strapped to her bed, though she was able to talk the nurse into not taking it that far. As badly as she wanted to stay with Peter to make sure he was okay, she knew there would be no point in arguing with this nurse, as she was more than a little insistent that Tink stay in her room.

Tink lay wide awake in her bed, she was told to try and get as much rest as possible, but until she was 100% sure that Peter was okay, resting was simply out of the question, or at least she wanted it to be. She rolled around relentlessly in bed, wanting desperately to stay awake until she found out how Peter was doing, but as time wore on, the exhaustion of the day seemed to finally overcome her. Her eyelids became heavier, and her rolling around slowly ceased. She felt consiouness begin to slowly slip from her, and her eyes closed completely. But then, the instant she felt herself slip off to dreamland, she heard a voice that snapped her awake.

"Hey, Tink."

Tinks eyes flicked open immediately, and peering down at her through an opening in the tree was Peter. His face was bandaged up quite a bit, but other than that, he looked quite happy. Tink smiled up at him, relieved beyond words that he could move again.

"Hey there, big guy!" Tink said happily.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Peter, I'll be fine." Tink responded, waving her hand. "Are _you _alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." Peter replied solemnly.

Tink gave a sheepish smile and nod.

"I'm glad to hear that, Petey Boy." She said.

Peter smiled back at her, but his smile abruptly faded after a few seconds and his eyes glistened with tears. Tink looked surprised at Peters sudden change of emotion.

"I'm sorry, Tink." Peter sobbed.

He then fell to his knees, his head was still visible in the tree opening. Tink wanted to open her mouth to say something, but Peter continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Peter buried his head into his arm and began to cry full on. Now Tink was able to find her voice.

"Peter, please don't cry." She pleaded. "I'm okay, I'm just fine. You don't have to cry for me."

Peter lifted his head slightly and looked down at her with his puffy red eyes.

"It's all my fault." He said quietly.

"How is it your fault, Peter?" Tink said confusedly.

Peter wiped his nose on his sleeve and attempted to choke out some words.

"I-if I hadn't have b-been such an jerk to you t-today, y-you wouldn't have left early, and you w-wouldn't have gotten captured, and none of this would've happened." He sobbed.

He then stuck his hand through the opening and lowered it down to her and gently stroked her body with his finger. Tink let out relaxed sigh, it felt so soothing against her sore body that she didn't think she'd need painkillers anymore. She gently patted his finger with her small hand and looked back up at him.

"Peter, it's okay if you were upset about me being late today, I know I really let you down." She said calmly.

Peter shook his head vigorously.

"That doesn't excuse the way I acted." Peter said, sounding deeply ashamed of himself.

Tink had never seen Peter look so undignified. The proud look he alway wore on his face had completely disappeared, leaving no trace whatsoever. And indeed, Peter had never felt so low in his life as he did at that moment.

"Seriously, Tink, why didn't you just tell them where the cave was? I could've taken them!" Peter said exasperatedly.

Tink shook her head stubbornly.

"No way, Petey! I wouldn't do that to you. Even if you are tough enough to take on all of them, I still wouldn't lower myself to sell you out to them. I know better." She said sternly.

Peter closed his eyes and bowed his head. He still looked as though he blamed himself for what happened to Tink. She tugged his finger in an attept to get his attention. Peter opened his eyes again and gazed back down at her.

"Death Before Betrayal, remember?" Tink reminded him.

Peter gave an annoyed grunt and shook his head again.

"Oh, c'mon, Tink, that was just some stupid phrase I came up with to sound cool! They're just meaningless words!" He groaned.

Tink tugged his finger even harder and Peter turned back down to her. She was staring up at him with a very serious expression on her face.

"Not to me, they weren't." She said very sternly. "To me, those words mean just how far a friend could go to protect another, how far I would go to protect you, and I'm sure how far you'd go to protect me."

Peter was deathly silent now. He stared down at his brave friend with a look of awe and deep admiration on his face. He never knew Tink cared about him _that_ much, and that she would take his words so seriously. He wanted to say something how much he admired her, but Tink spoke again before he could open his mouth.

"And you know what, Peter? I'd go through it all again tomorrow if I had to. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you, and I... URHG!"

Tink suddenly clutched her side and gave a pained groan. The painkillers had now completely worn off, and has Silvermist had said, the pain came rushing back to her instantly.

"Tink, are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tink moaned through gritted teeth. "I just need to take these painkillers regularly for a few weeks."

She let go of her side and felt around on the table top next to her for the flower petal cut that had been refilled with that clear liquid. She grabbed it and choked it down as quick as she could. Once again, the effect was instantaneous. Tink put the cup back on the table and relaxed against her bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. She then looked back up at Peter, who suddenly looked extremely angry.

"Those Dove damn cowards!" He shouted enraged.

"Hey!" Tink snapped at him. "What did I tell about using that word?"

Peter glared back down at her, seriously annoyed that she had bitched him out for that again, especially considering that he now knew how often she used it. But as much as he wanted to point that out to her, he realized that it wasn't the best idea to complain about the fairy who'd just saved his life, so he managed to hold his tongue, though he could've sworn he saw Tink give him a sly wink out of the corner of his eye. For a while after that, the two remained silent, Peter still gently stroking her body. The only speaking that came after a few minutes was when Tink turned onto her side.

"Do my back please, that always feels so good." She crooned.

Peter smiled and happily obliged, running his finger around her back and across her wings. He was happy to do anything he could to relieve her of the pain she was in. As he stroked her tiny body, he suddenly remembered something, something he had wanted to tell her for a long time. The feeling had been bothering him all day, and now he finally had a chance to share it with the person he cared so deeply for. He thought for a moment, wondering if now would be the best time to bring this up, especially after what Tink had been through, he didn't feel he could burden her further. But when would he a chance like this again? They were alone, they were friendly with each other again, it had to be now! Peter hesitated for a moment, then slowly began to speak.

"Hey, Tink?"

"Mmh?" Tink responded.

"Uh, listen," Peter began. "There's something I think you should know about me, about how I view you as a person. It's kinda personal, and I'm not quite sure how to say it."

Tink slowly rolled over onto her back and looked up at Peter.

"Peter, you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with. I'd rather be blissfully ignorant than know something about you that you'd rather I not know." She said soothingly.

Peter hesitated again for a moment, but quickly shook it off.

"No, Tink, you saved my life tonight. I owe you more than I'll ever be able to repay, but I think telling you this would be a good start." Peter said confidently.

Tink gave a long exhale. Peter _did_ seem like he really wanted to get something off his chest. She gave him a quick nod, and Peter took a deep breath and began.

"Do you remember when you first met me? I told you I never wanted to grow up, right?"

Tink nodded.

"But I never told you why I didn't want to grow up." Peter said.

"Yeah, you did." Tink said quickly before Peter could continue. "You said didn't want all those responsibilities that came with growing up, didn't you?"

Peter sighed deeply.

"That was just part of the reason." He said gravely. "There was something else. Something that I never wanted anyone to know about. But keeping it bottled up inside me has just made it worse. I have to tell you this, Tink. It's the only way you'll truly understand me."

Tink went completely silent. All her attention was diverted to him. Peter took a few more seconds to prepare himself. He was about to talk about the two people he swore he'd never bring up again. Still, talking about them was the only way he'd be truly free of them. After one more deep breath, he spoke.

"I never told you about my parents, did I?"

Tink shook her head.

"They... they were... I hated them." Peter said with a small tone of anger. "My father was a cruel man. All he ever did was drink and take his rage out on me and my mother. He beat he constantly, and when he couldn't find her, he'd beat me. He always insulted me while he whipped me with his belt, said I'd never amount to anything, that he never even wanted me. And he always called my mother a useless whore, that the worst mistake he ever made came out of her womb. The only kind words he had for anyone was for those who would lend him money to get drunk off his ass."

Peter stopped there for a moment to gage Tink reaction. She looked positively horrified at hearing this. If there was one thing Tink hated more than anything else in the world, it was people who were cruel to children. After a few seconds, Peter continued.

"There was nothing I could do, no one I could turn to comfort. Whenever I heard him beating my mother downstairs, I'd hide under my bed and just wish that someone would take me away from all this."

Tink finally couldn't resist the urge to jump in.

"Didn't your mother try to make you feel better?" She asked.

Now Peter seemed deeply saddend by something. His eyes began to well up again, and he couldn't seem to find his voice. Tink patted his hand comfortingly, and even though her hands were so small compared to his, they offered an unbelievable amount of warmth. Slowly, Peter found the courage to speak again.

"When I went to my mother for comfort, you know what she told me? I walked up to her as she was nursing her bruises, and I asked her why daddy was always hurting me, why she wouldn't make me feel better. She looked down at me, and then she said 'You'd probably grow up to be just like him.' and that was it."

Now Tink found herself unable to hold back tears for this poor boy. All this time she never would've guessed that Peter was tormented by this, he did such a good job of hiding it.

"I didn't want to be him!" Peter sobbed. "I couldn't be him! So I ran away to that park and stayed there for days. They never came looking for me. In fact, no one seemed to care about me. They never gave me a second glance when they passed me, and I was usually huddled somewhere, trying to stay warm, just hoping someone would care."

Tink gave Peters hand the most comforting squeeze she could, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." She whispered.

Peter was now gazing down at Tink with a a small hint of happiness in his face.

"But then I met you," He said. "And you brought me to this place, you took me in when no one else would. And for a while, I just thought of you as a friend, which was good enough for me. But as time went on and we became closer, I saw something more than a friend in you. You took care of me when I was hurt, you comforted me when I was down, you protected me when I was in danger, you... you were everything my parents weren't."

Somehow, Tink seemed to know what Peter was going to say, but she wanted to hear him say it first.

"I don't see you as just another friend, Tink, but more as a... as a..."

Peter just couldn't find the strength to say this next thing, and Tink felt maybe she should be the one to say it after all.

"A mother?" She said.

Peter closed his eyes and slowly nodded. A lot of things were starting to make sense to Tink now. The way Peter had been acting for the past few days, his outburst when Tink failed to get to him in time that morning. It all pointed to signs of a child who was feeling neglected. And sure enough, Tink sometimes felt like she was something of an authority figure in his life, though she tried to avoid the word 'mother' around him. She knew he wasn't very fond of parents, but she never realized that unfondness stemmed for the horrible abuse his parents put him through.

"I guess you've noticed the past few weeks that I've been wanting to be with you all the time, and that I'd get all upset whenever you wanted to be with your friends instead of me." Peter said. "Recently, I've just been having lots of memories of my parents. I tried to push them from my mind a long time ago, but I just can't be rid of those memories forever, they might just haunt me forever. But whenever I'm around you, I feel I can accept those memories, because I never have to live through them again as long as you're with me. But whenever you wanted to spend time with your other friends without me, that feeling of neglect that I always had with my mother came rushing back to me. She never tried to stop my father from hurting me, she never gave me the kind of love that you have, and I just... sometimes felt it was my fault that you didn't want to be with me, like I... I did something wrong."

Peter then buried his head into his arms and sobbed loudly. Tink was utterly speechless. She had a feeling that Peter had just told her something he had never told anyone else before, and it was absolutely breaking her heart. As much as she loved and cared for Peter, she never would've guessed that Peter felt he needed her that badly. She gave him a few minutes to let out all his sadness and hurt, and then tugged his finger to get his attention again. It was time she made something perfectly clear to him, something she wanted him to always remember.

"Peter," she began. "I am truly, truly sorry about what happened to you, if I had known that stuff sooner, I would've tried to be there for you more often. To be honest, I've sometimes thought of myself as a mother to you, especially when you first came here. You were so young and reckless that I felt like I had to hold your leash from time to time. But you've matured so much during your time on Neverland. I tell you, I've never been more proud of you in my whole life than when I saw you beating the shit out of those pirates tonight."

Peters head was still partially hidden in his arm, but Tink could barely make out a small smile form across his face.

"I've always tried to be someone who you could go to with problems, someone you could always count on to be there for you." She continued. "But the truth is, I can't be the mother you want me to be all the time. The life of a fairy is hard, we're always working on changing the seasons and trying to sustain ourselves, which isn't easy when you're five inces tall. Also, I have other friends besides you, friends who I also care deeply about and want to be with sometimes. It's just the way things are. Sometimes I just have to put my priorities first, and sometimes they might not include you."

Tink gazed apprehensively up at Peters face, worried that she'd see that bitter, stubborn look upon him. Instead, she saw a face that clearly showed understanding and acceptence. He nodded solemnly, and Tink breathed a quick sigh of relief. Then she gazed deeply into his eyes and gave him the most serious and meaningful look she had ever given anyone.

"But I want you to know something, Peter, and I want you to always remember this." She said softly yet sternly. "I don't ever want you to feel like I don't care about you, or that won't be there for you, cause that's not true. I care about you more than you'll ever know, and even though I may not always there for you exactly when you need me, I want you to remember what I told you just now. Whenever you're in danger, or whenever you feel like you need a friend to comfort you, if I can spare even a single second, I'll use it to be with you."

And now, Peter no longer felt like crying. His heart was too full of joy and hope fore tears to come.

"I understand that now, Tink, and I respect it." He said confidently.

Tink gave him the most beautiful, warm smile he'd ever seen and patted his hand reasurringly.

"Well, seeing as I'm something of a mother to you, you're grounded for a month for going after Hook on your own." She said, trying to sound serious, but being unable to hoold back a few giggles.

Peter must've caught those giggles pretty quickly, because after a few seconds he was laughing uproariously, and soon, Tink was joining him. The two laughed and laughed for a good few minutes. The horrific events of the day seemed to gradually delete themselves from their memories. Still, she felt one day she should tell Peter about what she went through specifically. She wanted to tell him about Marla, about her daring escape, about how she tracked him down when he went to fight Hook, about her battle with Marla with her friends coming to help her, and how she had discovered what had happened to the Darling family, which was what she was really dreading. But the time to tell this story was not now, not when they were so at peace with each other, and not when she was starting to let her drowsyness take her over.

Tink relaxed every muscle in her body and slowly let her eyes close. This was the first time she really appreciated just how comfortable the infirmiry beds were. Peter noticed that Tink seemed to want to rest now, and didn't want to disturb her any further. But before he left, he stuck his head into the opening and brought it down as close as he could to Tink, and kissed her tiny body.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell." He whispered. "Thank you for everything. You're the best friend a guy could have."

Tink didn't open her eyes, but she smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it, buddy." She whispered back.

And with that, Peter slowly lifted his head out of the opening, cast one last glance at his now peacefully sleeping friend, and flew off into the night sky. The dark clouds that had covered the island were now completely gone, and the moon was shining brightly down on it. The trees swayed gently in the light breeze, and the stars twinkled beautifully above. In the distance, the pirate ship still floated calmly on the water, it's lights were now entirely extinguished. It was a truly beautiful night, one Peter wished Tink could see. As he flew back to his cave, his mind buzzed thoughts on how he would make it up to her. And suddenly, he remembered something she had asked of him last night, something she wanted him to teach her, and with a smile on his face, he knew just what to do: He would teach her how to play that pan flute.

THE END

**Well, it's finally over! It was some journey writing this thing, I gotta tell ya! I came up with the idea for it basically because I wanted to do a story depicting Tinkerbell as a tough girl, because that's how I always saw her. I hate stories that show TInk as a dotting damsel in distress, that is so NOT who she is! Also, I wanted to do something that involved Peter Pan, and explore their relationship in a hopefully unique way.**

**I want to take this time thank all of you for reading this story and giving it a chance, especially ElectricPixie410 for reviewing so much. It was a crazy one, I know! I also know many of you have followed this story passionately, now that it's over, I want to hear your opinions! Leave me some reviews! As far as future ideas go, I have a few neat ones that I want to try out, (one involving Vidia) but I kinda want a break now that I've finished this one! Thanks again to all of you! You guys are the reason I did this! 'Til next time, so long!"**


	16. Epilogue

**This is basically just a little epilouge I threw in, more for comedy reasons. It's probably nothing mind blowing, I just hope it's good for a quick laugh. Here ya go!**

_A few days later..._

Back in the hideout, Peter glared annoyingly at Tink, who was blowing into a small, fairy sized Pan flute that she had. Her arm had healed significantly in past few days so she, with Peters help, had been trying it out. Unfortunately the sound coming from it when Tink blew into it was nothing at all like the beautiful music Peter could make.

"No, Tink, you gotta hold more horizontal to your mouth." Peter explained.

"I'm trying!" Tink shouted at him. "It keep tilting cause my arms get tired!"

"Try blowing into one tube at a time, try to get a feel for each one of them." Peter told her calmly, though he was starting to lose patience.

Tink attempted this, but kept accidentally letting her breath slip into more than one.

"Dammit! My mouths too freakin' big!" Tink shouted angrily.

Peter gave an annoyed groan.

"Okay, Tink, watch me." He said.

He brought his own Pan flute to his lips and blew into it. The same beautiful music he always played came flowing out. Tink sighed angrily.

"Okay, now you're just trying to make me look bad!" She sneered at him.

"No, Tink, you're just making it more complicated than it needs to be!" Peter shouted at her.

Tink attempted to blow into hers again. She wrapped her entire mouth around one pipe and blew.

"No, Tink, you don't put the entire thing in your mouth, you just bring it up to the tip of your lips and blow lightly!" Peter explained, his face turning red with annoyance.

Tink tried to do what he said, but once again, her breath kept slipping into different pipes, making a wierd, non-musical noise. Tink had finally had enough. Her body went completely red.

"Ah, screw this!" She shouted and threw the flute against the cave wall, breaking it into several pieces.

Peter stared down at his red and angrily shaking friend. He tried to hold it back, but a few small chuckles forced their way out of him. Tink glared up at him, looking like she was about to knock his teeth out. Then, slowly, her body returned to its normal color, and a ffew small giggles slipped from her. Soon the two were laughing uproariously.

"I-I tried to tell you I didn't w-want to bother with teaching you! I knew y-you'd freak out and l-loose patience quickly!" Peter laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's a dumb instrument anyway." Tink said, her laughter starting to subside. "There's like a million better things we could do today."

"Like what?" Peter asked her.

Tink thought for a moment.

"Wanna go terrorize those last few pirates?" She asked.

Peter quickly became very excited.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Race ya to the ship!" Tink shouted as she sped off out of the cave.

"Hey!" Peter cried, zooming after her.

The two sped off through the forest, pulling the other one back when they got close enough to each other, and laughing all the way.

**Alright, like I said nothing mind blowing, but hopefully it gave ya'll something to laugh at. I feel I should say that I'm not sure if I have any ideas for a sequel for this, but I do have an idea for something of a prequel that shows how Marla met Hook and what drove her to becoming who she is. I might even make it M rated! Anyway, not sure when I'll write it, but there's a good chance it'll happen. Thanks again for sticking with this story to the end. My love to ya'll!**


End file.
